Burning Eyes
by The Forgotten Lord
Summary: The First DBZ/Naruto Crossover. Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz come to a planet and end up taking on an extra to there number do to odd circumstances and Hyuuga Hanabi is stuck fighting to survive and thrive between two totally different realities.
1. Hanabi & Naruto

DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE FANFIC.

I do not own Naruto or Any of the Dragon Ball Franchises (Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT.), I do not own any of it, the only thing I own are my concepts and ideas that I instill into this story, this is a work of fan fiction and a work of my creative processes, as such I don't own anything in this and this work is non profit and is also non profit affecting for the owners of said properties, By reading this fanfic and/or posting a review are a Viable witness to my disclaimer, my part of this contract is that I may not sell this or make a profit off of this work. Sites who steal this work as there own or post it on there own websites that make people pay however are in deep Censored Word, if any of the involved companies wishes to animate this they have my approval and must make a deal with each other due to there own contracting issues. If a lawsuit arises due to this fanfic I am not responsible for the offensive misuse of said services, also if I'm attacked in such manners it would assault the rights of fanfic altogether sense neither of the actual authors to either series prohibits fan fictions being written about such material. I don't do hentai, and I don't do Lemon, I don't do Yaoi, I don't do Yuri, I don't do bestiality, I don't do Rape, I don't do lolicon, But I however Do murder, I do combat, I do action and sword fighting and fist fighting and energy casting and the whole lot, I do blood but not excessive gore, and My stuff SHOULD remain in the T-Ratings.

Chapter 1: Hanabi and Naruto.

A girl of nine years of age sat awake on her bed, it was late at night as she stared into the starry expanse outside of her window, each star twinkling in the night sky as she tried to count them. It was something she did to try to get to sleep, something to help her eyes move and her mind relax, much like other people count imaginary sheep, it was pointless because you could never number the stars nor continue where you left off another night.

She had earlier that day got news that tomorrow she was to get her first chance at the Genin exams, something she looked forward.

Hanabi gazed at the stars wondering silently to herself, _"Will I be good enough? Will my training be enough for this?"_ it was a Habit of hers to think in this manner. She had trained every day for as long as she was able to remember. She was never able to make friends, she was alone in that aspect of her life because she never knew what was so fun about toys and all she was ever allowed to do was train so she never had any fun or really knew what it was. She had dedicated every moment of her waking life to honing her skills, be it her Byakugan, her Jyuukin skill or her other expected education. She didn't relate that well with kids her own age, and that didn't matter much either because her father didn't let her associate with people of "Lower Standings" so she had learned contentment in the dance of Combat and Practice.

Hanabi watched the stars go by overhead out her window, minutes turning to hours her just watching them trying to get to sleep; she found she was unable to get to sleep. She sat upright standing from her sleeping mat grabbing her Black Training Gi.

Hanabi stepped outside the door to the Inner Manor silently walking across the grass, she passed her favorite training ground before reaching the front gate, she watched the gate silently pondering to herself what the Genin Exams would hold, or whom her sensei would be. Her sister was already a Chuunin, it had been about a year sense they had last fought each other in front of her father, Hanabi had won but it had been the hardest fight she was able to remember, the spinning the blocking and turning, the dangerous line between defeat, well not really dangerous sense they weren't allowed to press the chakra into there Jyuukin attacks. But it had been so close and when it was over she had barely managed to place her hand along the left ribs of her sister denoting a strike to her heart. What had happened after that she hadn't forgot, her fathers harsh look at them telling them to train more, her sister placing on her face that sickening FAKE smile and bowing, Training had been fun before her father started overseeing these practice rounds, they used to be fun before they where deluded. Hanabi Punched the wall growling under her breath, she had enough skill to fight her sister yet her father treated her like she was still a weakling and her sister like trash.

That had changed over the past year; her father had started treating her sister Hinata better and all. But whenever the time came for a fight Hanabi had decided to find some way to slip out of it be it faking ill or acting like she had some advanced training to do that could not wait, she had refused to fight Hinata, not because she was afraid of loosing, the outcome didn't really matter to her, but she was afraid of things going back down hill.

Hanabi looked emotionlessly at the gate, _"I wonder… when I started thinking about it so much? When it even mattered, its time I moved onwards also."_ She thought to herself putting her hand to the gate pushing it a little opening and stepping out, if anyone but a Hyuuga tried to use the gate an alarm would sound in the manor, she still didn't know entirely how it worked but she knew it would remain silent to her departure. She closed the gate as she stepped out.

The wind blew in Konoha it was a fresh breeze from the north that had a slight chill in it, Hanabi looked around at the darkened areas around her taking in the street and the tree's around her, The Manor was surrounded by a small park, people who where Hyuuga lived inside the Manor walls and people who weren't lived a good distance away.

As Hanabi walked she slowly got into the Shopping district of Konoha, it was all closed up at night as she walked, she didn't know why she was wandering around so late at night.

As she walked in the dark she was looking down and not where she was going, She crashed into a person walking the other way, Her and the person both spun to face each other saying the same thing "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!!" both paused and looked at each other, Hanabi saw the person was a boy, he looked to be about 15 was ok in height and had Blonde hair and Bright blue eyes, and a Orange and black outfit that she thought looked Smashingly stylish, the boy looked at her "Hay who are you?" he asked suddenly Hanabi pausing looking him over seeing his forehead protector was from Konohagakure and was the metal was rather tarnished said that he was a shinobi proven to Konoha she looked over him more thinking to herself _"Oh crap, what if he's a an advanced Ninja, what if he reports me being out past curfew, He asked who I am, hmm…"_ she thought The Blonde suddenly said "Hay who are you? Will you answer me?" Hanabi snapping out of her train of thought responding with a half total lie "I am Karasu." she said lying about her name looking at him "Karasu? What a strange name." he suddenly pointed at himself "Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage of Konoha!!!" Hanabi suddenly paused remembering something, this was the guy her sister fancied. "So Karasu what are you doing up so late?" he asked to which she replied flatly "Clearing my head for tomorrow." She said smiling.

Naruto looked at the girl Karasu thoughtfully for a moment she was young and the only things going on the next day where some Genin Exams and his Special Mission from the Tsunade-baba which he wondered about, he'd have to find out about it "So your taking the Genin exams, Oh I hated those." He suddenly said smiling at the strange girl whom was standing across from him, "You're going to need your energy, you should eat something."

Hanabi looked at Naruto and thought to herself _"Hated those? Oh crap, Oh Crap…"_ When he said something about her needing energy and stating that she should eat something "Do you have any advice on what I should eat before the Exam, its going to start in about first thing in the Morning." To this Naruto smiled at her and said one word "Raman, you should Eat Ramen." She looked sideways at him a little bit, she had never heard of Ramen "What's ramen?" she asked, she honestly had lived on mostly Salads and other dishes like fish and other healthy foods and her education didn't include eating out.

Naruto Gasp in horror stepping away "ONLY THE BEST FOOD EVER!!!" he shouted in horror, never had he seen a worse tragedy then a Person who didn't even know what ramen was, he was almost shaking his mind trying to grasp what she had said, Never even heard of it, it was unthinkable, unbelievable. He looked at her again pondering suddenly a smile creeping upon his lips _"This is perfect, She's never had Ramen and I get to introduce some one to the best Ramen in the world!!! It's perfect!!!"_ His face was brimming with Immense joy all but beaming "Your coming with me, I'm taking you to Ichiraku Ramen." He said suddenly also remembering that this night he always stayed open late, twice a year, he always stayed open at night and closed during the Genin Exams because business was to slow. He turned to lead her to the Ramen place post haste.

Hanabi only watched as his extreme reaction flew by then him turning to lead her, she smiled to herself but also remembering that her father disliked her talking to strangers and this one was defiantly strange but she had seen in his eyes and knew he was honest, he wouldn't hurt her, she followed him smiling, if this ramen was anything like what he said it was then she Hanabi was in for a wondrous dish.

Hanabi and Naruto traveled fast Towards the Ramen Shed, mainly do to Naruto skipping at a rather fast pace almost muttering under his breath "Ramen Ramen Ramen"

They arrived less then 20 minutes later at a Small ramen shed on the roughly Opposite end of Konoha, the place was small and not to far away from the Academy but she smiled at the sight it was no wonder she missed it having not gone this way ever sense she always went the other direction away from the Academy when she did leave her few classes, Most of her training save for Basic Genjutsu and Basic Ninjutsu, and Ninja History where handled by the Hyuuga and unlike them she didn't have the Female training that included Flower Arraigning cooking and such, with eyes like the Hyuuga they Had to either remain Unseen or in Combat and mostly didn't do infiltration.

She found herself seated next to Naruto on a stool when a Big man entered the Cooking area smiling "Oh hi Naruto, I see you have a Guest, I'm not really ready to cook as I was about to close and all…" Hanabi felt a little disappointed before she looked over at Naruto who was already describing her horrid predicament of never having ramen. The chef stood there shaking his hands trembling before darting to his tools "THIS WON'T DO!!!" he said, "Ramen on its way, Naruto make your Order, Girl make your order." He said his hands almost aching to cook his tiredness gone in a moment. "Naruto, Can you make the order please? I don't even know what types of ramen there are." With that Naruto told the Chef "Miso Shrimp Ramen for her and me." He nodded to Naruto and began his cooking, it was almost no time at all before the Savory smell of Shrimp and Miso filled the air, Hanabi was watching intently not sure about it just yet, she took herself a moment to ponder looking around, she smiled.

"Naruto, Sorry about what I said earlier." Naruto turned hearing her address him "Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked her, Hanabi shifted slightly focusing herself, she knew she would stutter if she didn't gather her thoughts before she spoke, Her and Hinata where rather shy when it came to talking, and while her sister would stutter Hanabi forced herself to gather what she was going to say and Say it without pause, "My name's not really Karasu, I'm Hanabi, Hyuuga Hanabi." Naruto paused for a moment before smiling "Hanabi…"

Naruto sat mulling her name over, Hyuuga Hanabi, _"So she's related to Neji and Hinata in some way?"_ he thought to himself _"Hanabi means fireworks, but I remembered an old man once saying that the Fireworks where based off of the words FlowerHana and BurningBi to make Hanabi, a Burning Flower."_ Naruto smiled at her "It's a really nice name." he said to her, he scratched his head wondering why he remembered that bit of his education when he normally didn't listen when people talked of that stuff, "Glad to hear your real name." he said to her, they remained silent for a few Moments before Naruto asked her, "What do you do as a Hyuuga?"

Hanabi looked at Naruto and considered, she did a whole lot more then most people would have thought, but then again there where a few words to bundle it all together, "I train, its all I really do, and I love doing it." She said, Naruto looked pondering over what she said "I love training as well, In fact when I was your age it was one of the few things I did." He said to her, it was true, he trained relentlessly tell he was worn out, but he never did any training well that involved studying.

The Ramen Chef pushed forward two bowls of Ramen to her and Naruto who both took there bowls, Naruto grabbed his Chopsticks separating them then dug in to his bowl of heaven, Hanabi took her chopsticks separating them, but that's when she started pondering, she took one small bite up putting it to her lips eating and tasting the bite ponderingly, Savoring the flavor, the Miso broth and the Shrimp blended well she thought lifting another bite to her lips eating it smiling, it tasted really good, the Noodles where perfect, the Broth was wonderful, the Shrimp was a Delicacy she smiled taking another bite then another speeding up her eating, "Can I have another bowl please?" she asked after her first was done, she looked at the Menu now gathering what Ramen was her eyes scanning the menu her Favorite things, "Mushroom beef ramen please." She said smiling at the thought of it, the man smiled and started to get to work on it.

Naruto was happy, he had introduced a person to the wonders of ramen and they had taken to it really well, in fact it sort of made his day, "Say Hanabi, you should get some rest after next bowl, The Genin Exams are not going to be easy tired." He said to her who whom smiled and nodded.

Hanabi whom was smiling thought to herself, _"He really knows how to make people feel good, I hope that I can meet him again some time." _She stood turning away from Naruto, "Thanks, you really helped my day out, friend." She said to him, everything Hinata had said about him to herself was right, He was kind and strong, yet determined and willful, yet at the same time a little dense, she smiled and got a thoughtful look as she left.

She arrived back at the Manor a little later, it hadn't changed much as far as alertness, of coarse the recent weeks of peace had made everyone a little lax, she entered the door to her home smiling she looked back outside at the sky and saw 3 shooting stars stream across the sky over the hill towards the ground a good 100 miles away at least.

Hanabi opened her Journal and started to write with her quill that she used, it was how she wrote, pens where available but the feeling of writing the way of her ancestors felt right to her.

Today was the same as yesterday, yet tonight I awoke earlier unable to sleep, I stepped out to get some air when I ran across Naruto(The same one Hinata is obsessed with.) and we spent some time together and She's right about him, he is Kind, Strong, Determined and Willful, yet not to bright, It inspired me, The Jutsu I was creating Should be like that, Defense packed with offence, if I can some how project my chakra at the same time an attack comes letting there force attract it, I could shield myself from damage, while not as good as the Kaiten it is more then enough to defend from light attacks.

Who knows with even more training I could possibly reinforce my non Jyuukin attacks to pack a little more.

Remember, the secret is training your body, mind and soul, if I can train my body and mind and soul, my energy is the reaction of that union, there's no reason it cant be trained as well.

Tomorrow comes soon so I need to sleep, I will test my theory on my opponents in the Genin exam.

Training Log:

Gained the ability to lift an additional 3 lbs.

Executed my Chakra shield in non combat, Still Not passive.

Did Jyuukin training with Father: No new techniques learned.

Killed a Wild Boar in the forest.

Learned to cook a boar steak.

Learned the blessed joys of Ramen.

End of log.

Hanabi shut the book and looked out the window slowly closing her eyes falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Genin Exam from Hell or More?

Chapter 2: Genin Exam from Hell or More?

Three pods flew through the sky, there hulls burning a blaze from entry into the planets atmosphere, streaking towards the ground the pods collided with an explosion.

The hatch's on the pods opened three figures stepping out of them, All three vary distinct, One figure was A shorter man who had black eyes and a black spike that was long with a Receding Hairline and had matching black eyes and a smirk, he was muscularly built, from the pod of the left stepped a much larger figure that stood close to 9 feet tall and was built like a tank except like his partner there wasn't an ounce of fat on him as well, and lastly there the last one, he stood tall close to 6 feet tall with black eyes, but what made him distinct was his hair, it was a paradox, It was super long and thick and unkempt past his back yet at the same time his hairline receded into two high arches on his head while the middle of his bangs ended in a point like the shorter ones.

All three of them had a few things in common, for one they all had Brown Tails wrapped around there waists and they all wore a Variation of a suit of extremely high tech armor, The under layer was a fine fabric called Setrofiber. A material that could stretch to impossible lengths without tearing or loosing there elastic qualities, the big ones cut off above his knees, and where able to absorb a lot of punishment without tearing, indeed even able to stop an attack able to run a wild boar through.

On there chests where an Armor Chest peace made from an odd metal alloy that allowed it to form hold to its wearer comfortably without adjustments and would when pressured was applied from the outside it would resist even the most powerful of blasts that could destroy rocks, the outfits extended to have shoulder pads and groin protection as well, allowing total flexibility yet protecting better then any other armor in the known universe.

On there heads where devices hooked to there right ear extending to a red lens that covered there right eye, it acted as both a com system, inventory counter, intelligence gathering device, planetary resource surveying tool and energy monitor, The energy it observed however was the Ki energy of a person, the Non-Elemental energy every person had flowing in them.

Ki energy when it is converted to an Elemental Jutsu becomes unreadable to the scouters but Chakra and Ki are the same energy, Just Chakra is more refined and moldable in all sorts of ways, while Ki is the unformed form of chakra, flowing wild and unformed, Ki can have no element yet it can attain color based on the deeper energies of a persons soul.

The three stood there examining the planet with there scouters, it displaying critical information like Water, Lumber and other resources.

"Prince Vegeta, This planet has a whole lot of surface life, Water, Wood and other basic resources but nothing much else, There's no Corium, No Deposits of anything involving fuel, also there is no deposits of Setrofiber, and its location at the outer edge here makes it of no strategic value either." Said the Giant to the shorter figure, "So it would seem Nappa." Vegeta replied sharply, for the Giant Nappa had a habit of stating what was already known or at least being displayed on there visors already, the other figure; the Warrior known as Raditz was flying upwards looking around above the canopy of the forest, "Prince, I see a Large Village a way off to the south." Raditz said to Vegeta, there scouters where set to resources so they didn't see the village, Vegeta took off into the sky as well, the three of them weren't just warriors, but agents of a Galactic trade in planets, There Job: Find Suitable Planets, Clear them of sapient life give there coordinates to there Commanders, who would sell the Planet to the highest bidder for Resources.

The three of them took flight to Konoha, Vegeta was board and disappointed, "This planet is worthless for selling, but maybe it can provide a little bit of fun."

Two Guards sat at the north Konoha gate watching the sky talking about whatever guards usually talk about, "What is that?" one muttered looking at the sky seeing the three figures flying towards them.

Vegeta saw the guards watching them in the sky, he swooped down and landed, Nappa and Raditz landing next to him, Vegeta was planning to test the local guards, he looked at them with his scouter "Not bad, for such a backwater planet, there level power levels are 25 and 75." He said shrugging, his own was far beyond that, over two thousand and in fact Raditz was the only one there below fifteen hundred.

"So you're the guards of this stink hole?" Vegeta said stepping forward, both guards stepped blocking his path, "Yes, and we will not let you pass." Vegeta nodded slowly, these guards where not that smart, "Raditz deal with them." He commanded.

Raditz stepped forward gathering energy to his hands throwing it into the level 25 guard who was sent flying back smashing into the wall, he should have died save for the fact the other guard leapt forward with immense speed kicking his own partner off of the blast into another wall instead of on that energy blast.

Vegeta watched, "get out of the way fool." He said leaping forward with blinding speed thrusting his hand through the other guard smiling when suddenly instead of the guy he saw instead on the end of his arm a log, the man standing atop the wall, "Leave now or Konoha will crush you." Vegeta looked at the guy who was on the wall, and back at the log, He knew the guy wasn't able to move that fast, yet he didn't see any movement, or this log before, this changed his plan a little, "Take me to your leader or I will simply crush vaporize the whole village." He now demanded, Nappa and Raditz where both looking back at the guy and the log Vegeta threw down, "You can't do that, you may be more powerful the me or him, but we are only th---" he was cut off by Vegeta suddenly suddenly holding his hands out to his side to bright blue orbs of energy gathering in them him putting his hands together aiming at a mountain in the distance shouting "Gallak Gun!!!" the energy blast from his hands shooting out in a wide beam that was much more massive then its projector consuming all in its path colliding with the mountain exploding ripping the large mountain apart.

The Guard looked on turning grabbing his partner, "We will get you a meeting right away…" he said gulping down some air, he had forgotten to breath when Vegeta had destroyed the mountain, he stepped back, "Come this way." He said turning opening the gates of the village, remembering an old saying about 500 pound gorillas.

---

Tsunade the 5th Hokage was surprised to say the least when the news of the three people coming in for a "Visit.", in fact it rather shocked her, she was now wide awake and ready to have guests in her office.

She had got a full report on the situation, yet wondered why they where late in entering the office.

(2 Hour Earlier.)

Vegeta looked around the inside of the village, he was interested in the strange techniques he saw used, he hadn't seen the person, he was broken out of his though by the guard speaking, "It might take a little time to wake Hokage-sama up, is there anything I can do for you in the meantime." Before Vegeta could object his gut rumbled, he hadn't eaten for days, "Fine, Show me a place that serves food and make sure the 'Hokage.' is ready in an hour." He said darkly, the guard sighed in relief leading them down the streets, he led them to the closed Ramen shack knocking, the Ramen Chef looked out "yes? Its 4 in the morning." He said, the guard quickly explained what had happened and who the three where and what the lead one did to the mountain, less then a minute later the shop was open for business once more.

Vegeta sat down looking at the menu making his order of one of every dish he made, Nappa and Raditz taking the same, after that they ordered again and again, it was the only time in his life he had eaters who took more then Naruto, and even worse for his night they came in three at a time.

(Present Time)

Vegeta entered the Hokage's office sitting down, he was in a really good mood, this was the first planet aside from Planet Vegeta to serve A noodle dish identical to the one he ate as a child, here it was called Ramen.

"Why have you come here?" Tsunade asked politely, Vegeta sighed "Nappa you tell her sense you like talking so much." Nappa glared at Vegeta when he wasn't looking before speaking to her "We are part of a planetary trade ring, and our job is to sweep worlds of sapient life and then sell the planet to the highest bidder for its resources." Tsunade would have dismissed them but something about the air and the fact there Horizon was now flat on one side without there leader even tiring at all that told her it was the truth, Tsunade sat upright leaning forward on the table.

Nappa was speaking a practiced speech, it was practiced and deviated a tiny bit from the truth, only in the fact that 'they didn't sell the planet but there head boss Freeza did, they just did all the work of clearing the planet.' His mind, and eyes where more on Tsunade's bust, "Well, this planet is of low value." He said thinking of a way or at least trying to, Raditz was looking at Nappa a little crossly, Vegeta was the one who changed the subject "We are debating the worth in even coming here, this planet has no value except greenery." Nappa silently added in his own mind _"and boobs."_ "And I am debating rather or not this planets population has anything on it that makes it… Worth not wiping out, possibly to set the populations worth above that of the greenery, sense the threat of the population lacks being of any danger." He said, he had an idea in his mind forming, these people while weak where clever and did have some strange abilities, ones that could be useful.

Tsunade looked at Vegeta but looked over at the Giant who was staring at her rack a smile creeping to her lips, _"There is a chance, the handsome one seems like an idiot."_ She though to herself leaning forward, "I can arrange you some time to think about your needs if you wish, while I sort out my own end." She said, Vegeta nodded "Make it less then 30 minutes Woman." He said leaning back, she stood stepping out, to tell the truth she didn't need 30 minutes but she had a feeling it would work, she shut the door behind herself winking at Nappa.

"Vegeta, why not have some fun here?" Nappa asked Raditz sighing into his own hand, "Nappa your eyes are on that woman, aren't they?" Raditz asked, Nappa recomposed himself, "No, I'd never be interested in her…" he said Raditz just nodding but inside thinking _"What a moron."_ Raditz looked at the roster speaking "We are wasting ti…" he was cut off by Nappa "This planet has useful looking techniques and it is in the middle of nowhere, maybe we could test the people to see if they are at least better then are Saibamen." This time Vegeta nodded, "They are useless aren't they, fine but we need to test a younger group…" he said picking up a scroll off the desk, "Genin exam…" he said opening the scroll reading it, then saying when he was done "We are going to personally 'test' the new 'Genin' wannabe's and if any of them pass our personal tests then we won't destroy the planet and use it as a personal fallback base." He said, "And we will need them to not know that we are from outside this village." Tsunade came back in the room then, it had been less then 30 minutes but she decided she had better jump the opportunity before they changed there mind, destroy the planet or no, they where powerful enough to destroy the Village.

"So you wish to test our students when they don't think there lives are on the line to see what we normally allow?" she asked, Vegeta shook his head "No we wish to test them ourselves and see how far they will go under our tests if they think they won't die if they fail." He said, normally the Saibamen he usually dealt with where dumb and undetermined so if there students where any better then they would have a better henchman source not under Freeza's control.

Tsunade didn't like this one bit but she conceded to them that, "Get them some normal outfits and some headbands to use." She said to the guard who nodded running off.

---

Hanabi was filled with anticipation as she looked around the classroom she had woken up early that day despite her late night, she was pumped and ready for the test, it had taken her a total of two minutes that morning to practice up, eat and get her Gi on and she was here before anyone almost, she wasn't tired at all, she was sitting next to Konohamaru and his gang looking around when the strangest men she had ever seen entered the classroom.

The first was the Bald Giant, the next was the long haired one and lastly was the short one, they where all built better then anyone she had seen during her life, she shot the first words that came to her mind "Do your worst, I'm ready."

Vegeta smiled seeing the group hearing that declaration made him grin even farther, they didn't know what they where in for, "We will be your examiners for this exam." He said his eyes malevolently looking over the group him wondering rather any of them would make the cut, he could see the girl watching his eye movement with her white eyes, he felt like she was trying to read him, "First we will weed out the weaklings, you will each go into that room in pairs of 4 and you will be tested in your skills by showing talent in all three area's, if you fail your out of the exam." He smirked _"If you all fail I blow this world to dust."_ He thought, "let's step outside." Raditz said walking out the door them leaving, the students in toe.

Hanabi looked worried, she knew the feel of malevolent intent, like when Neji used to look at her sister before that fateful Chuunin exam, but the short one radiated hostility a mile and a half away.

When they where outside Vegeta spoke, "I will test you on your basics, starting with your Ninjutsu and your Genjutsu" He said, he had been told what the individual Jutsu types where and knew there basic difference, this would be hard he thought to himself he however decided to go with whatever impressed him.

Udon stepped up first, he had grown a bit and the dribble of snot that used to be at his nose always was gone, he did a fast seal "Henge no Jutsu." He said smoke shooting around him when it cleared Vegeta saw on the other side of smoke a Mirror image of himself, he blinked a few times not expecting that, "Tell me, what is the basic of that Jutsu?" he asked, he had worded it like that, but it was more of a what the hell question, but he didn't want to sound like he didn't know, "It forms your chakra around your body to make the ninja look like the person they imitate." Vegeta noticed a few flaws, "To short, I have a tail, you fail." He said, this caused everyone remaining to blink.

They each stepped up until Mougi stood in front of Raditz, performing seals "Bunshin no Jutsu" she said a copy of herself appearing next to her, Raditz looked and thought _"speed? Is she creating an after image… no…"_ he took out his scouter putting it on looking before pointing at her, "You're the real one." She looked shocked "NO FAIR YOU CHEATED!!!" she shouted Raditz laughed "its obvious with this and where I come from it's a common object, you fail." She froze "Fail?" he nodded "Warriors don't whine, they improvise, your opponent will cheat, you are not ready for this." He said walking off, Nappa was testing Ninjutsu, he turned to look at Nappa.

Nappa stood across from Konohamaru "Your turn little man." He said to him, Konohamaru glared, "You won't know what hit you." He said doing some seals smoke arising as 4 him appeared, with another seal suddenly more clouds appeared, Suddenly Nappa was surrounded by 8 Naked ladies with brown hair and big hooters, "Nappa-sama, please let me pass." Nappa stood there stunned for about 16 seconds totally silent before shouting "YOU PASS!!!" Konohamaru reappearing back to normal, Vegeta had to admit that, as diverse and powerless as that technique was it did freeze everything dead still, "Not so fast, he's passed the first part."

Hanabi sighed so far only Konohamaru and Udon had passed the first part, she stepped forward, "What do you wish to see? My specialization is Taijutsu and Accuracy." She stated, they looked interested "Taijutsu, so you think you can brawl?" Nappa said standing tall as he was able to, Hanabi nodded, "You could say its where I specialize, I'm not as good as they are with the Ninjutsu or Genjutsu because I train all day every day in Taijutsu." Vegeta nodded slowly, "You talk big girl, back up your words, you must beat Udon or Konohamaru in a fight, It goes tell I determine the winner, the loser is out of the exam, and even if you win there will still be another test, Hanabi had a smile, neither of them where ready in her book, Udon was still a wimp, and he was The Konohamaru corps supposed Taijutsu expert and Konohamaru was immature, and he'd be depressed if he was passed without his friends, she then spoke "I am the Princess of all Hyuuga, I'll take them both on at the same time." Vegeta paused a moment, this girl was a princess, she'd better be tougher then them, sense she used a boast all too familiar to him.

She stepped into the middle of the schoolyard clearing, Konohamaru walking to her front while Udon walked around back, "lets tie her up and chuck her out of the schoolyard, this girls not to smart." Konohamaru said, Konohamaru ran forward leaping throwing a kick at her Hanabi spinning out of the way grabbing is leg with one hand swinging him off aim so he landed in the splits, Konohamaru yelled out in pain for a moment hopping up while Udon ran over throwing a series of punches at her, she dodges them with ease, he punched at her face she just tilted her head to her left his fist passing by him hitting again and again her moving her head aside, he finally punched at her body, Hanabi however was already slipping behind him flicking him on the back of the head, Konohamaru suddenly made some seals "Bunshin no Jutsu." He yelled running at her 5 copies of himself appearing, Hanabi however as she saw them coming looked down closing her eyes, the clones made no noise, however, there was two sets of footsteps Konohamaru's heavy confident ones and Udon's lighter cautious ones, as they ran at her she let the clones hit her, the moment the non material clones touched her they dispelled, she hear finally Konohamaru's footsteps and Udon's right on her she shot her palm in one directing knocking over Udon opening her eyes seeing Udon in front of her, she smiled grabbing him by the neck, looking at the Udon who was pulling himself up, and the scurrying clones disguised as Udon as well, the Udon she was holding pulled out a wooden kunai, it was the tests representation of a real kunai for any possible combat exams, as he swung to hit her she grabbed his arm with her free hand twisting his hand him dropping the kunai, she suddenly slammed him into the ground extremely hard the air shooting out of his lungs clouds puffing her holding a log, but the clones had vanished, she took the kunai spinning throwing it hard as Udon staggered up, the Kunai flew past Udon right into Konohamaru who was on the tree and got knocked out of it by the wooden weapon hitting him right in the gut almost knocking him out with the pressure.

Vegeta stared at her, her power level hadn't risen in this fight, mainly because she hadn't charged or used any energy techniques, she was totally destroying them, "That blow 'should' have killed you, your out." He said to Konohamaru who had got to his feet, Konohamaru said "WHAT?!?!?! I can't be out!!!" he looked over and saw Udon standing shaking slightly about to attack Hanabi, and Mougi sitting outside the line looking worried, he smiled "We'll pass next time."

Hanabi looked at Udon smiling "I'll give you one free combo, if you are any Taijutsu expert at all then you should be able to use this to full advantage." She said to him, "I won't move my arms or legs to defend." She stood there watching Udon whose eyes where wide, he was shaking like a leaf, he ran forward screaming pulling back his fist shooting them forward at her face, Hanabi remembered the Jutsu she was working on, the localized chakra shield, she focused her chakra forming invisibly below her skin his hit striking, Udon's eyes where wide, she was still standing, he hadn't even hurt her at all, she was still standing there unharmed her head wasn't even tilted at all to the side, in fact he had hit her cheek yet it had felt like a wall, he suddenly realized he needed to chain, over a 3 seconds idle symbolized the end of a combo, he spun doing a leg sweep, again it was like he had hit a wall, he suddenly stood throwing punch after punch after punch, he leaped into the air spinning doing a down thrust with his arms in an axe chop to her head, He yelled out in pain on contact, it was like he had hit a pole except when the pressure was beyond a normal strike the heat of her chakra burned him, he stumbled back his teeth gritted in pain, "What the… Hell?" he asked, Hanabi looked at him, "I am a Hyuuga, and that was a technique I was working on, Hi-Chakra-Tate, I focus my chakra where you are about to strike similar to the Kaiten technique but in the top layer of my skin where its under my control, I exude it outwards on impact and my energy takes the blow instead of me, and sense energy has no form when contained and taking an impact it will exude outwards pushing you back, your own power driving you in, and you arms get hurt, even burned when enough energy is exuded, this technique isn't mastered yet, but its close." She said stepping forward him stepping away, his eyes wide him trembling, He suddenly ran at her one last time throwing a punch at her, Hanabi spun around him tossing a quick chop with her right hand to the back of his neck him falling to the ground, He leaped back up and attacked again and again her dodging like before, She suddenly as he was punching shot her fingers down into the back of his hand causing it to fly open him wincing in pain, she grabbed his thumb and pinky with both of her hands dragging him to the ground by his arm him landing down onto the earth face first, her moving and sitting on his back pulling his arm behind his back, she released his thumb still holding his pinky standing pulling him to his feet taking her other hand she put her hand on his chin lifting his arm him wincing in more pain as she stressed him farther her finally releasing the arm her other hand now on the back on his head, one on the chin, "From here your neck is broken." She said to him, Vegeta said "You pass this." In which point she let Udon go and he retreated back to Konohamaru.

The three only watched as she totally defeated her opponents without taking any damage at all, "That's not bad." Vegeta muttered looking back on his visor, her power level spiked each time her energy blocked a hit, but it was localized in the area of impact allowing her to empower that one area of her body to a much higher level then she'd be able to do if she focused it across her whole body, also it cost less energy as well, but needed more focus, The Saiyajin's had a technique like that, they focused there Ki and flooded there body with energy allowing them to take more damage and dish more out, but it wasn't so well honed, what the people here lacked in raw power they made up for in skill, and there planet had none of the needed resources save metal for space so they where also no threat as well.

Hanabi looked over at Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz who where all watching, "You have one last set of tests, I want to see if you can dish damage and take it as well." He said to her watching her almost visibly mope "Nappa, test her endurance." He said.

Nappa stepped forward to her, "I will administer one hit against you, if you are awake when it's over then you will pass my final test." Nappa stepped forward to Hanabi, she had readied herself crouching preparing to block Nappa's attack.

Outside Naruto watched what was going on "no way…" he muttered, this Genin exam was cruel, not one person even her had actually passed yet, "You can do it!!!" he shouted over the fence, Hanabi nodded not looking away from Nappa.

Nappa wound back his fist, he'd dish her a strong attack, enough to knock out a Saibaman, He suddenly threw his punch, it hit Hanabi's Guard sending her flying back, She reeled in pain backwards spinning backwards towards the wall, she suddenly focused herself focusing her chakra at last moment colliding with the school wall busting through it, then through the window on the other side of the room her back hitting the tree on the other side, her collapsing to the ground in a heap, Everyone stared wide eyed, that should have killed her, vary few ninja had such force in an attack and this was a light attack from Nappa.

Nappa turned to leave "Guess she's to frail, maybe we should---" he was cut off when he heard a rustle, he turned and saw Hanabi standing there blood running out the side of her mouth, "I survived your attack, and am still able to fight." She smirked, "You should have hit harder, I could have taken a few extra trees." She could have shielded the impact from about 2 more trees before her energy would have been depleted.

Vegeta thought to himself _"She would be a good henchman for me, she's smart, and she can take a hit."_ He turned "Only two tests left, if you pass them, then you will pass the exam, as the ONLY person to pass this Semester." She nodded.

"You're cruelly strong but I live for this sort of thing." She said stepping forward "what now?" she was pondering what they would demand, that attack could be fatal, and would the next part be any harder?

Raditz stepped forward, "lets see if you can dish damage." He said to her, "Nappa do the same attack on me." Nappa stepped forward punching Raditz hard in the chest, but he didn't budge more then a foot, and didn't show signs of pain or hurt, "You must perform an attack that I notice." Hanabi was the one to smile this time "alright." She said to him stepping across from him, she lowered her head so her hair covered her eyes, she wasn't ready to show what she was using yet, the veins around her eyes protruded as they pumped extra blood and energy to her eyes, _"Byakugan."_ She thought her eyes activating.

Vegeta's eyebrow raised as her power level spiked to 40, he still didn't think she'd be able to do much with that.

Hanabi stepped forward her eyes invisible to all hidden because she was looking down, she examined his Chakra network and the flow of his Ki energies, she stepped to him seeing which organs his energy complex where rapped in and what Tenketsu where closest to, she smiled putting her hand on his chest on the armor, she deactivated her Byakugan looking meeting him eye to eye, pulling her hand back an inch, she tapped the spot she had memorized shooting in a massive amount of chakra.

To everyone it looked like she merely tapped him, but on Vegeta's visor there was a massive energy surge.

Raditz spoke "You better take this serious…" he froze suddenly feeling a spasm of pain as his heart beat skipped a single beat him doubling over spitting out a mouthful of blood, He growled.

Hanabi realized he was going to attack her, she ran over what weaknesses she saw suddenly remembering what her eyes had seen.

He leaped at her swinging; Hanabi focused her energy dodging partially taking the blow on her shoulder padding it with her energy spinning reaching out her hand grabbing his tail clenching it in her fist, Raditz doubled over in pain again, he spun, a lot less power In his attack since his tail was being grabbed, when someone grabs a Saiyajin's tail it disables a large portion of there power, as well as causes great pain, She got knocked sideways not letting go, "LET GO!!!" he yelled, He looked down about to much her again when he saw in horror her grinning, She leaped forward Biting into his tail "OW OW OW OW!!!" He shouted in pain almost unable to move, he could win this if he struggled hard enough but this hurt "OK OK YOU PASS JUST LET GO!!!" Hanabi looked at his face seeing him sweating a smile on her lips his tail between her teeth his eyes watering almost, she let go stepping back.

Vegeta was smirking looking at this, Nappa was laughing "YOU COUGHED UP BLOOD, AND THEN YOU LET HER GET YOUR TAIL HAHAHA HEHEHE!!!" he was laughing hard.

Raditz looked dark holding his own tail, it was bleeding where she had bit and a little mangled, he looked dark stepping away from her, walking off sighing, he needed to bandage his tail.

Vegeta looked at her "Now its time for the Final test, you will brawl with me, I will hold back, but you will find me and Nappa are trained and our tails are not a weak spot on us." Hanabi nodded.

She still had her own cards left, she should have passed already, and even she knew the Genin exams weren't this bad.

Tsunade who had been watching the whole thing didn't like the looks of this, but it was to save the village from destruction.

(Before the Exam)

Vegeta looked at Tsunade "We will test the students at the exam, if any of them pass our standards we won't destroy Konoha and the planet, but we will take the number one rookie who passes as our Servant, and if anyone on the list of students to attend is pulled we will merely destroy the village." He said to her…

(Later)

"I'm sorry Hiashi, the fate of the village rests on this, and if she passes as number one she will get taken away." Hiashi looked down, "I don't think she will pass there tests, but If it comes to that, then I have no choice, I will say goodbye to her."

(Now)

Hanabi looked at Vegeta squarely in the eye, "Father told me that if I passed I'd be taken with you for a vary long time." She said to him, Vegeta looked at her sideways a little, "When I pass this test, what then?" Vegeta spoke calmly "Then I will take you with me and you will perform as you are trained in my service." He said to her, Hanabi nodded, she had no idea what was in store, but even if she was forced to leave home, even if she was forced to never return this was what she lived for.

"You must utilize all your skill in a spar with me, you must last 10 attacks, I don't care how." He said smirking, Hanabi nodded dropping into a fighting stance, she'd not be able to keep her technique, the Byakugan Secret.

---

Hiashi, Neji and Hinata had arrived at the school, Naruto was already present, Neji walked over to Naruto, "What has happened so far?" he asked

Naruto replied "They have been testing the students and Konohamaru, Udon and Hanabi where the only ones to finalize, but she took them out in a two on one fight against her, Then her Endurance and Damage where tested, She passed those, but she's the last entry left in the exam, and she has to face the Chibi-Dude, Hiashi looked grave as he watched, that was it then, if she failed they'd all die, if she passed then she'd be taken as a henchmen to these three, and she didn't know what was at risk.

They entered the schoolyard seeing Hanabi standing across from Vegeta, "Lets do this." She said to him, "Lets." He said getting into his own, Vegeta Started by tossing a normal Ki blast at her, she watched it approach her, she angled her hand focusing some chakra deflecting it back towards him, Vegeta was shocked when his own energy blast hit him, it didn't hurt as it wasn't enough energy to even kill a normal human, he smirked, this would be interesting, She suddenly did a few handseals, "Byakugan." The veins around her eyes seemed to crawl almost highlighting, her eyes taking a harsh white tone like cracked granite, Vegeta attacks spinning kicking at her, she easily spun dodging the normal speed attack, that made 2.

Vegeta stopped and suddenly attacked again, instead of striking he ran at her and vanished.

Hanabi waited her eyes filtering, she saw the blur of movement and barely spun blocking his foot from hitting her, the force still knocked her back, "How about you forget the count and we just spar." She said to him, Vegeta himself paused, he had not expected such a brazen response from her, but it was an offer he liked "You will regret that." He said attacking, she dodged again and again.

Vegeta noticed her eyes and thought to himself _"It's like she sees me no matter how fast I go and is able to predict my path and she is able to best avoid, this girl is an incredible fighter for her age even by Saiyajin Standards."_ He suddenly attacked spinning to attack her, she moved to dodge to the left, he changed his angle of attack appearing behind her, her eyes followed he could see but her body didn't have the speed to keep up, he kicked her into the air, he felt the energy crackle as he made contact and saw her spring herself with the motion taking a lot of the force away from the kick, He spun throwing an energy blast at her that hit her in the back that sent her flying into the building, he saw her spin like a Gyroscope angling landing feet first against the building.

Hiashi was watching his own Byakugan active, stunned silent, he saw her energy shielding how fast and clever she moved, he had never seen her fight like that in his life, Her opponent was causing her pain but she seemed to be shrugging it off easily twisting and deflecting attacks.

Vegeta attacked anew in his efforts, He was hitting but his hits where being deflected or absorbed enough not to slow her even, she couldn't win but with close combat and normal ki bolts alone she was managing to hold defense he leaped backwards gathering Ki into his hands rapidly throwing blast after blast, throwing 20 blasts at her, disappearing almost before those blasts had disappeared shooting 20 more from her left then right then back, moving as fast as he was able to, these blasts if they hit would knock her out. He saw as the blasts moved she lowered her stance extending her arms "Hakke Hyakunijuhachishou (128 Divination Points)" she shouted.

Hiashi and Hinata's eyes both went wide "My sister can do THAT?!??" even Neji was stunned he however remained silent, he hadn't even mastered that when he was her age, but then again he probably could have if he had the training of the head family then.

Hanabi saw the blasts slowing the world seeming to slow down a grey haze taking around the area, to her the blasts seemed to crawl, Vegeta who was moving and casting the blasts was still pretty fast but the energy he projected wasn't a threat, she easily deflected each blast as it came taking moments with her minds speed to redirect them to where Vegeta was arriving, she spun around and around blocking the energy or altering its path to hit where Vegeta was heading.

Vegeta saw the speed and the movement of her, her speed was easily matching his own, he appeared to toss more energy at her only to have to leap to the side to avoid his own blasts, He leaped forward instead attacking her at close range throwing his fastest punches and kicks he was able to.

She saw him striking to the right she tossed her hand blocking it, she saw him spin attacking to the left with a kick she blocked it, her energy was thinning, she extended her stance once again, "Hakke Hyakunijuhachishou" she said her attack beginning anew, she shot her hands forward striking Vegeta twice in the chest, then 4 times, then 8 times, until she had hit 128 times, they both paused.

Hanabi looked on, her vision was blurred she was out of energy, she was panting heavily and on one knee, exhausted.

Vegeta was also frozen still, _"My body, hurts all over, I feel so heavy."_ He thought, _"NO I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAJINS!!!" _His mind raged as he forced himself to stand to full height Energy Gathering, He Roared.

Hanabi watched feeling a slight sense of doom as his Ki flew through his body through his vary muscles, His Tenketsu being closed didn't harm his organs at all, this guy was in a different league then Raditz she realized, she suddenly saw him shoot forward Grabbing her by the neck driving her into the ground, she was hardly able to move, she could force herself but she didn't have the speed needed to keep up with him, or the energy needed to execute her Hakke techniques, her shield technique also needed energy, "It was fun, lets spar again soon, Sensei." She said to him, "So I fail?" she finally asked.

Vegeta looked surprised, this kid had a strong enough will to still move and struggle after fighting him, and forcing her body to move at speeds It was never trained to handle as well as shut down his bodies normal energy flow, "No, you pass."

She looked, hearing the words "You Pass." Was like a signal to her body, a moment later she was out cold.


	3. Farewell home

Chapter 3: Farewell Home.

Hanabi awoke, it was raining, that was the first noise she heard as she sat upright looking around, she was inside the manor, in her room she saw Hiashi and Hinata sitting across from her at the foot of her bed, "Father?, Sister?" she asked sitting upright, she still felt quite drained from her ordeal, but none the less she didn't feel bad, it was the tired one felt when they exerted themselves, or the kind that one felt after accomplishing the impossible, Hinata leaned over and hugged her, tears in her eyes, "What's wrong?" she asked Her older sister wrapping her arms around her, this time It was Hiashi who spoke, "You made me proud today, I never expected you to be so strong." Hiashi stood upright, "Those three are warriors from another world, who came here to destroy everything alive, but you where the only one who proved us strong in there eyes, they are taking you with them." He said his tone soft and sad, a tone she hadn't heard him speak sense Her and Hinata's mother had died, Hanabi looked her father in the eyes "Father…" she said sadly beginning to grasp what was going on, she turned her head to Hinata who was still hugging her and crying "Sister, Don't be sad for me." She said looking out the window at the rain pouring downwards in sheets, "When do I have to leave?" she asked, "Tomorrow at dawns first light." He said to her, she noticed the look in her fathers eye, it bothered her, more then her sisters crying, While one spoke 'I will miss you.' The other radiated regret to a large degree, Hiashi turned and left the room his eyes downcast.

"Hinata my sister, I love you, and I will miss you a lot, I won't forget you." She said hugging her sister tightly, Ironic it was in her mind that she was in the only exam to be in this state, Cruel it was that she had to say goodbye to her family, Yet is sparked hope in her heart of the future, One beyond her village, one beyond that of a normal Shinobi.

---

Nappa sat in the forest looking at the raining sky deep in thought, _"Who is this girl?, this unordinary girl who managed to survive a brawl with Vegeta and almost totally paralyze Raditz."_ He wondered as the rain poured, he looked at the pods, Raditz hadn't slept for a week almost before the mission, and those hits, while they didn't defeat his Prince Vegeta had taken a lot of energy out of him, he had told Nappa what to do while they slept.

(Flashback)

"Nappa, I'm going to get some sleep, we will leave at first light tomorrow." Vegeta said to him stepping into his pod at which point Nappa took flight to Konoha.

Nappa landed outside the Hokage tower a moment later entering the tower walking to the main office seeing the figures of the Hokage and a Brown Haired man with the same eyes as the girl, "We are departing at first light tomorrow." Said the bald Giant to Tsunade, the man spoke then, "Where are you taking my daughter?" he asked, Nappa looked at the Brown haired man "We are taking her as a Servant to my lord Vegeta, Myself and Raditz." He said, he noticed the answer didn't seem to satisfy the man, "Its an honor many on a lot of world would kill to possess, She will be present for battle unlike this world has ever known." He said.

"Your going to kill her." Said Hiashi looking at the Bald Giant who just spoke calmly "If she remains strong, she will live, she will see and do things you cannot fathom, she will learn what cannot be learned on a world like this, all she needs is to remain strong." He said to Hiashi whom just turned and left.

Nappa looked at the man leaving, normally he would not have cared one damned bit of a persons concern but he had personally been the overseer to Vegeta when he was younger and sort of understood the concern of the girls father.

Tsunade looked at the Giant, "Have a seat, I'd like to talk about some important stuff." She said to him, Nappa who was in a calm mood took the seat across from her desk, watching as she circled around, "Why are you people just leaving as soon as you came?" she asked him, "We Saiyajin hold a strict code of honor, its why when we fight we do so with honor, We said if anyone passed our exam that we'd spare this planet from destruction, and even though we never intended anyone to pass someone did, and we always hold to our words, its what sets us above other creatures who attack worlds." He said to her.

Tsunade listened while her assistant poured them tea, "That still doesn't tell me why you are just leaving." She said to him.

Nappa just shrugged "There's nothing worthwhile to the three of us, Besides if we linger here then others from our ring would find out about this world, and Vegeta wants it kept as a safe place to retreat and possibly get better henchmen should he ever find need." He said to her sipping his tea slowly pondering the flavor of his beverage, "The ring is a planetary Trade syndicate, run by the overlord Freeza, They are a wasteful bunch of traders who simply purge worlds of anything that won't sell then they sell the rest, and no I won't answer more questions." He had finished like that because he saw her pressing to ask more, "They won't come here, we are the ones in charge of this sector and this planet is marked as Worthless in every sense." He said to her, turning and leaving after upending his cup of tea finishing it off.

He opened the window taking off out of it.

(Present)

"_Tomorrow we return to Planet Frost."_ He thought his eyes closing, he didn't like Planet Frost, Planet Frost and Planet Mecha where twin worlds that where in constant orbit around a Blue Sun and also had Red Moons but what he didn't like was that those two planets where the home worlds of Freeza and also Freeza's main base was centered there, Nappa himself nodded off falling asleep.

---

Hanabi walked into the overhang hallway that looked out at the Training Garden seeing her father sitting there "Father, Why do you have such a look of regret?" she asked him sitting next to him, Hiashi remained silent a moment before responding "I was always to busy, with the Clan, with the affairs of Konoha and I never had time to be a good father to you, I always thought I'd have more time with my daughters, I should have let you have more fun, been more of a father to you." He said, Hanabi just hugged him "You didn't do anything wrong with me, I'm strong, Also I love to train, maybe you could have let me make a few more friends but no one is perfect, Just be a little nicer to Hinata, you mean well but she doesn't enjoy training like I do, for me its Fun to train and stress my limits, to her its only a needed thing to help her survive a mission or protect a friend." She said to her father looking at the rain off the porch area, "Its why I'm stronger in combat, I'm simply obsessed with training, She however is good at making friends and while she is shy and doesn't have a whole lot of friends she will make them due to missions and such, she's smarter when it comes to other people." She said, Hiashi reached over and hugged his daughter for a moment before they both stood.

Hiashi said to her "I have I gift for you." He said handing her a sealed water tight bag that was rather big, Hanabi took the bag looking in, inside the bag where Training scrolls to the Hyuuga combat techniques like the more advanced Hyuuga Techniques such as Kaiten and other advanced techniques.

Hanabi stood outside of her room; she had finished packing everything she would take along, that included only about a small pouch of random items, and the bag of scrolls Hiashi gave her, and Her Journal which she stored with the scrolls. She decided to head out now, it was night and the rain had let up, She departed towards where she would meet up with Nappa and head to there 'Crafts' and would depart the World of Ningentai, She had said her goodbyes to the only people she really knew or cared about and was more then ready to depart on her new training.

Hanabi walked through the forest, she knew where she was headed, it was to the place she had seen the three shooting stars go down, that was probably there craft, she was ready to leave, lingering would only make her make her want to stay more, and rather they seemed ok or not in her book it was still hazardous to leave such dangerous people sitting on your world for to long of a time.

Hanabi arrived to see Nappa asleep leaning on his pod and Vegeta sitting by a fire eating some boar meat, Raditz was also present but he was sitting in one of the pods that where opened, "Your early." Nappa said to her, Hanabi smiled "I only had 2 people that I knew and if I linger it would be bad, I'm ready to go at any time." Hanabi kept counting the pods, 1, 2… 3. she counted in her mind, that meant only one thing she'd have to ride in the same pod as one of them, Raditz looked at Vegeta him getting the same concern then a slight smirk, "Do we depart Prince?" he asked, Vegeta who was eating nodded, Nappa and Raditz looked at each other a look in there eyes that said 'I'm not going to pod up with her.', they both stepped into there pods activating the startup procedures, Vegeta who was sitting there silently suddenly realized what they did, that there would only be his pod left, He turned suddenly yelling for them to stop to late both other pods departing.

Vegeta was growling keeping his composure, he walked over to his own pod looking inside it at the single seat then at the girl, then back at his pod, Vegeta yelled at the sky "YOU BASTARDS, YOU'LL PAY!!!" He sat in his pod.

Hanabi looked at the pod, She walked over and Put her bag next to Vegeta in the seat.

Vegeta saw her put her small bag in, then her hopping into the pod with him he was twitching, he didn't share his pod, this was outrageous, Hanabi didn't take much room, she was seating herself next to him "Could you scoot to the right a little?" she asked him, "I don't move for anyone." She simply replied "Then I will have to sit in your lap." Vegeta was muttering for a few moments before saying, "Fine…" he scooted to the right letting her get into the seat next to him.

Vegeta dialed in the startup program into the pods computer, the hatch closing him selecting the destination on the computer to head to Planet Frost, the Pod Launched into orbit, Hanabi who had never been in anything moving that fast before crowded into Vegeta, "Stop Crowding me." He said sharply, her drawing back as far as she was able to, which wasn't much, still it was better then if she had to ride with That bald one or the other one with the large amount of hair, "So what's your name?" she asked Vegeta who looked vary crossed at the moment "Vegeta." He said to her darkly, he wasn't really thinking about her or himself at the moment, but rather on how best to make his two Henchmen pay, he suddenly grinned turning on the comm, "Nappa, Raditz, when we get to Planet frost you are going to pay for Hanabi's entry into our service, and she will get her own pod and Class 1 Armor." He heard them both fidgeting over the comm, "But Prince, That will take all of our combined supply money for this mission." Vegeta simply turned off the comm a grin on his face.

Hanabi was watching out the window silently at the stars, she couldn't see her own planet behind her but she had never seen space, she watched out the window fascinated as the pod accelerated the stars almost like lines moving outside the window, after a few minutes she saw "Its going to be a while before we land, its best to get your rest while you travel, because you won't get much on the planets." He stated flatly "The Flight will take a week, the pods put you into a light slumber that will break on landing or if anything goes wrong." Vegeta who had been on many flights closed his eyes ready for the week trip to pass in moments, Hanabi however watched out the window at the passing stars, hours seemed to pass as the pod just flew, she knew she was going fast but it still was taking so long, she had never dreamed she'd be doing so much, she sighed leaning back, She had only said goodbye to her Family and had rather avoided anyone with rank enough to give her missions, She opened her bag about to grab her Journal when she saw a note and a small box, she grabbed the note opening it.

---

I enjoyed our ramen together and you seem like a good person, I hope you manage to enjoy yourself in spite of your situation, In the box is your headband, you are now also a Genin of Konoha, and that Exam was unfair but you passed it anyways, Tsunade-Baba said that there will be no exam after this one because they did fail the exam and that she thought the appraisal of the other students by the three was correct, so that also make you the Number one Rookie.

Signed, Naruto

PS

Aside from the headband I also packed you up some Ramen Packs from Ichiraku.

---

Hanabi closed the note looking next to her at the sleeping Vegeta, she had to admit, when he wasn't awake, despite him being taller then her because of her age, he was rather adorable, she leaned back on him pulling a scroll out of her bag reading up on the Kaiten.

A few hour's later Hanabi put the scroll back, she had memorized it but was unable to practice in the pod, she fell asleep.

Vegeta woke up seeing the girl asleep, he reached over to her bag grabbing a training scroll of hers opening it to read it, He saw the diagrams of the Human body the writings on it about how to strike and what to do with chakra this and that and… it made no sense to him at all, he just put the scroll back grabbing another, This one was for Kaiten, he started to try to figure that one out, it was just as hard, however he could mimic some of this with his Ki energy, he read the scroll, after a few minutes he put it away thinking _"How can she stand to do such boring training."_ He thought, he had been full of energy when he first dug in, now he was exhausted from just trying to read it, He didn't know but Hiashi himself had wrote those scrolls which might have played a part to how boring It was, He reached in her bag yet again and pulled out a book, he opened it and saw her handwriting, This book was already more entertaining, but after a moment still was boring, after so many days of doing nothing but writing about her daily training was tiring to read, He found one entry worth his read near the end.

---

I have Finally passed the Genin exams and as hard as it was I enjoyed every moment of it, I expected a Challenge and I wasn't disappointed, however the one with the long hair was a little dainty when it came down to my attack on him, and The short one was a remarkable combatant, Never have I seen anyone with such prowess and determination, No one not even the strongest of ninja can get up from the 128 strikes to there energy points yet he did, I'd want no other Sensei then a Man of that extreme quality and power.

---

He closed her book setting it back in his bag a rather smug smirk on his face him closing his eyes.

A week passed them both asleep due to the pods sleep systems, it Finally waking them with an alarm, "Planet Reached, Decent Approaching, Landing Brace Targeted." The computer said, Hanabi leaned forward looking out the window seeing a Blue and Green Planet Approaching the Star she saw out the window she suddenly saw something that terrified her, The pod was flying downwards fast, into the atmosphere and descending faster the sight of a city growing, Faster it flew her realizing they where going to crash at a speed well over what the fastest ninja could reach, She let out a High Pitch scream as they Descended into the city Barreling into a Landing Brace the Strange cloth like Material absorbing the impact from the crash, Vegeta had a pained look also not from the crash, but from the sudden scream, "Never do that again." He snapped sharply, the pod rolled upright the hatch opening, Hanabi looked out the door seeing for the first time the sight of another world.


	4. Initiation’s of Training Pt 1

Chapter 4: Initiation's of Training (Pt. 1)

Hanabi stepped slowly out of the pod setting her feet on the ground, she looked around at the spaceport, The ground she was on was silver with several Landing Pads that where there to accept pods, she saw the sky was the deepest of shades of blue and the suns reflection off of the moons gave a purple haze to the night sky, it was almost dawn she saw by the light over the northern horizon, that or it was a little past dusk, she didn't know which, her train of thoughts where interrupted when two guards stepped forward aiming Guns at her, she didn't know what the weapons where but there shape made it plain what they did, "Who are you?" one snapped, She was about to answer when Vegeta exited the pod, "She's my new servant, Scan her into the database and get out of my way." The guard took out a data pad dialed in a set of codes put his own print on it, dialed in another code and said to her, "Place your thumb here." She did so, she felt a slight prick, she pulled her hand back, The data pad scanned her blood it drew, **"Enter Name, Profession and Status."** The computer pad droned out, the guard looked at her "Name starting with your first name and then last, Profession and status." She suddenly nodded looking oddly at it, "Hanabi, Hyuuga, No Profession, Vegeta's Servant." She sighed hearing the computer drone it back asking for confirmation and spelling corrections which didn't really matter much but she handled anyways, "I don't envy your status, let me be the first to welcome you to Planet Frost." The guard told her, he seemed more relaxed sense she was confirmed as safe she walked back to Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz had just arrived and where pleading with Vegeta on the budget but he would not budge "What now?" she asked them, Vegeta just looked at her, "You will be rather useless without more training." He didn't expect what happened next, her face lit up like he had told her great news, he stuttered slightly on his next word "a-and Nappa and Raditz will be taking you armor shopping, your pods already been ordered, you may get whatever armor you like, its on them for the purchase." He said to her, Hanabi had to stop herself from almost hugging Vegeta this was more then she was ever given at home when starting a new stage of training, Nappa signed burying his head in his right hand while Raditz shrugged "Lets get this over with, I already bought the pod so Nappa is buying the armor." He said. The three of them departed out the door.

---

Meanwhile a dock away a ship was landing, **_"Landing code requested"_** The com onboard the ship the Pilot an alien about 6 feet tall with purple skin pressed a button, His ship was large but he flew it alone, he didn't take any of his men with him as it was a Special event, a Family Reunion with his Younger Brother and his Father, "Prince Cooler, you are confirmed for landing in the Royal dock." Said the dockworker opening up the dock, Cooler guided his ship in, unlike his family he wasn't overly fancy nor did he embellish in his own luxury, his ship however was a comfortable ship for him, made by the techs of Planet Mecha for him.

When his ship was set down he stepped out of his ship, his armor was cracked at fractured as he left the ship stepping down the ramp, he however was uninjured, his engagement with rebels on the Freeza World #56 it had ended badly for the rebels yet so had his armor, he walked down the hall leaving the royal port no one stopping him.

---

Hanabi entered the Armor shop, Nappa said to the clerk "Vegeta wants you to commission her any armor she wishes, it's coming out of my pay." Nappa said crossly, it would be expensive but shouldn't cost a lot, "Girl I'll wait in the bar down the street you get your armor it will take some time." Hanabi nodded stepping into the armor store pondering, The clerk was a 4 foot 3 purple alien with 6 arms and thin as a rail, "You there Girl, you are here for armor yes? Want something good no? how about adaptable, I make the best armor in the galaxy, The royal line of the Cold come here to get there armor, you won't find better anywhere in the galaxy." He said, "First lets get you fitted, step into the machine." He said pointing at a round machine, Hanabi stepped into it rays coming from it scanning her, "What grade are you getting?" she paused thinking "The best there is." He nodded reaching into a shelf pulling out a black orb streaching it with his six hands weaving it seemingly with his energy sizing it, "What color do you want the fabric of the Jumpsuit?" he asked, "Black." He nodded, the jumpsuit was formed perfectly her size she noticed impressed, and now for the armoring select a build, he said handing her a data pad, she chose a chest peace that resembled a sleeveless shirt in design it had no shoulder pads or extensions for lower body protection, it was designed for mobility, "Materials?" he asked, Hanabi looked over them, this time it was hard where she knew vary little.

Cooler walked into the Armor shop dropping his own armor on the desk, "I need this repaired." He said, he noticed the girl and paused considering, she had rather low energy but he had learned that energy wasn't everything and she didn't carry herself weakly, that and she was young, he just shrugged, he started examining and selecting materials on order data pad for the repairs.

Hanabi was about to choose a material when she saw the other person enter, "You there, can you help me pick out the best materials for my armoring?"

Cooler stopped looking at the girl not expecting such brashness, "Do you know who I am, and what makes you address me?" he asked flatly, Hanabi looked him in the eyes, the shop keeper looked ready to run, "I have never heard of you in my life, and I address you because you look like a powerful warrior with a keen eye for detail and the experience to know what he is talking about when it comes to armoring and weapons." She said to him, "I was considering Corite; after all it's dense and looks sturdy." Cooler watched her, and looked at her selection on materials, "That's okay, but its not good, Go with Darkweave for the Exoskeleton and Talium for the a fixated armor parts, and If you are a faster combatant I'd advise getting Darkweave gauntlets with Talium mesh and a back plate for your hands, it will armor better then anything else and loose no mobility." He said to her, she'd learn who he was later, but what he had told her would get her Class 0 armor, the best that could be made, he didn't use it himself mainly because he himself didn't need that sort of armoring. "Thank you, I'm Hanabi its nice to meet you." He looked her in the eye "Cooler." He blinked when she didn't recognize his name, "I have pressing matters to attend to, we will probably never meet again." He said to her turning and leaving.

Hanabi turned and altered her order for the standard that Cooler had named, "Can you add the gauntlets and the boots as well? Same materials." she asked, seeing on the chart that the entire set only weighed 2 lbs.

The shop keeper after a moment did so saying "You hit our deal, what color would you like the lens on your new scouter." He said to her, "Red." She responded, he opened another shelf there was only one scouter left with a red lens and it was made with a darker steel body, he took it out of the shelf and handed it to her, she put it over her left ear it seeming to size itself and scale itself to her head, after a moment it held into place and she wasn't even able to feel it, and she could hear fine out her ear like it was uncovered, A moment later the shopkeeper came forward with her armor and jumpsuit, "That will total 10,000,000 Zant." He said to her, "you sure you want such an order?" Hanabi nodded to him he then smiled "Nappa has 10,000,007 Zant In his account." He said making the withdraw; this girl had made him rich enough for lifestyle change, after he fixed Coolers armor.

Hanabi stepped into the changing room looking at what she was given, She activated her Byakugan examining it, it was flawless in her eyes, it had no flaws no fractures no scratches at all even at the finest detail, she shuffled through the pile picking up a pair of what looked like underwear made of similar fabric, she shrugged.

Nappa sat in the bar making his order sighing he had ordered a fine drink that totaled at 7 Zant, he had recently got paid 1,000 Zant for his scouting mission and was smiling as he drunk, he wasn't like Raditz who was broke buying that 1,000 Zant pod, he drunk his drink fast set his glass down, "One more order, same thing." He said, the bartender nodded, "Sure, but this one is on the house, you don't have any left sense the last drink." Nappa drunk it before registering what he said, "WHAT!?!??!" the blue man turned the screen it showed a 10,000,000 withdraw at the armor shop, "If she wasn't Vegeta's servant I'd kill her with my bare hands." He muttered standing seeming to sag walking out.

Hanabi stepped out of the dressing room in her new Armor, it was comfortable and weighed less then her Gi, and it most of all didn't constrict her movements at all, Tight Suit under it was black and the armor itself was black except for the alloyed parts which where A shiny gold color, the Boots where black as also where the hand covers, the Dark Grey metal Scouter had a red lens that wasn't out at the moment but she didn't really care, this outfit was great, she owed Cooler a 2nd thanks, It was then that Nappa stormed in "GIRL YOU HAD BETTER RETURN THAT ARMOR OR I WILL GIVE YOU HELL!!!" he yelled angry as a hornet, she leapt back the shopkeeper stopping him, "She can't return it, the security measures makes it so only she can use it, It will constrict and kill anyone else who puts it on, and I don't have the ability to break and remake it." He said to Nappa who just stood there stunned silent, "lets… go…" he said panting, she had picked the most expensive, most protecting armor money could buy in the entire universe, and he had paid for it, oh how he regretted making Raditz pay for the pod instead of the armor.

Vegeta saw Hanabi walking over with Nappa in her new armor, he never really paid attention to such things as armor prices so he like most people would, Missed the value of what she wore, "Come on girl, you need to train." He said to her leading her towards the palace, Hanabi noticed how nice and green the place was, It was daytime, and despite the blue sun, the reddish tint of the sky balanced out the color ratio fine.

"You need to learn to mold energy, not your Chakra but instead your Ki." He said to her, "You need to feel the energy within you, and you need to grab it, and use it." Raditz said to her, "I don't understand." She said to him, that was sort of how she molded chakra, "Its better to show you." He said to her crouching down Focusing his energy starting to charge, Hanabi could feel the type of energy it was, Focused herself doing a few handseals activating her Byakugan watching how he pulled out his raw Ki energies. She let her Byakugan deactivate crouching down widening her stance focusing hard, She felt a small tingle as her energy slowly started to charge, this was different, it stayed in her and didn't need to be expended, she could either use it or her body would reabsorb it, but she could not perform a Jutsu with this sort of energy either.

Raditz nodded, she had learned that fast he thought about it, she had learned to charge her energy, "Ok now aim your palm at the wall over there, and focus the energy in your hand, Push the energy to your palm and add more energy, press the energy into your hand suddenly and push out the energy in your palm, let enough collect into your palm that it glows slightly before releasing it, and you will perform a basic Ki blast." He said aiming his hand shooting out a blast of Ki, Hanabi didn't need to examine that one with the Byakugan, it was simple enough to understand, she aimed her palm focusing her energy tell her palm glowed gritting her teeth projecting it, A tiny energy blast emerged from her hands, it hit the wall and didn't even leave a mark "What, why didn't it work?" she said, It should have she knew she did it right, Raditz spoke "Your hands have never projected energy like that before, and your muscles are not adapt at conducting Ki, you will need to practice Charging and blasting, you will gain ability in time, You did better then most on there first try, your ability to project energy at close range gives you a great start." He said to her, seeing her try again and again shooting tiny blasts, "You practice this, the more strain you put the more you will have to adapt, "Practice for as long as you like, You won't be able to move after 30 minutes I wager, due to energy drain, but by the time you are 14 I wager you will be able to project a formidable bolt." He walked out the door to find out about future missions.

Hanabi kept working, She Charged her energy tell her body couldn't contain the charge then aiming her hand projected the energy into bolt after bolt after bolt, them all being small and frail, bolts but the continual drain was taxing she realized soon as she Kept charging and doing this, A few minutes Turned to an hour her still charging working herself to a Sweat projecting balls of energy no bigger then an Acorn and about as harmful, she forces herself to keep going hour after hour, People of different species came in and out to practice but she stayed, Projecting and charging panting, hard about the fatigue setting upon her.

Hanabi looked at the wall, she had managed to start scorching a small spot slightly, her vision was blurry a little bit but she could still move, she crouched herself gathering energy again charging her attack again her feeling more and more tired throwing it out of her hand, she collapsed to the ground almost passing out her vision was blurry and her hands where trembling and burned, she gritted her teeth hearing another person in the room "Another new kid started to late in life, I'll bet she couldn't last a moment in anything, she'll never amount to anything." She forced herself to her feet feeling angry, Her blood rushed through her veins from the strain and the anger she felt, she was giving it her all, She Roared as she Focused Energy pouring out of herself into her body building up, her forcing it into her hands, a dizzy feeling coming over herself, her chakra itself accelerated as the blood rushed in her head her Byakugan activating, she saw the Ki in her hands how she was trying to project it, she threw the first bolt then the next and the next nothing much happening, she heard the person laughing, She decided she would wipe the smirk off of that Blue aliens face, She spun about to throw her energy when she suddenly smiled, she saw her Tenketsu as she threw the first the Alien looking at her, "You can't even scratch me girl." The blue skinned creature said to her, she spun throwing it, this time she forced the Ki into her Tenketsu forcing it outwards through her palm as though she was killing a person, A blast of blue energy shot forward from her palm it was about the size of a Grapefruit, it flew forward hitting the Blue alien sending him flying back into the wall gasping for air.

Hanabi turned walking towards the door to the training area stepping out, she had managed to figure out how to cast an Ok ball of energy, she smiled as she forced herself to walk to where Raditz was training, she Noticed her Byakugan was still active and saw where the Ki flowed in her muscles, that if she used her chakra she could manipulate the flow of Ki, making it so she could progress her training faster, and with enough practice with Chakra she'd be able to perform that same attack without the chakra aiding.

Raditz stopped his own energy training and turned seeing Hanabi standing at the door, she was sweating hard and she had a look of Triumph in her eyes, he saw her Charge up gather a ball of energy about the size of his head now Throwing it past him it smashing into the wall exploding, it was a great Ki blast he noticed turning back seeing her stagger slightly stepping forward, "I… Can cast my energy now." She said to him, it was basic he saw, and she was years behind but that in itself was impressive to an extreme degree.

It was some time later about a week, Hanabi had trained solidly in Ki blasting and was making progress. Vegeta and Raditz sat at a table at the Barrack Eating Quarters "How is her training?" Vegeta asked Raditz who had handled the entirety of her training in the uses of Ki "She's talented, she trains harder then anyone I've ever seen, she pushes herself past the point where most battle hardened warriors pass out." Vegeta considered to himself for a moment "Will she be ready in a few months time?" Raditz nodded "Because of the way she pushes herself her body is adapting well, She however spends most of her time sleeping in the medical ward do to extreme energy drain, stress and burns on her hands, She could easily destroy Saibamen." Raditz himself had to admire her, it was a trait he admired in his prince as well, Stubbornness they both had it in ample amounts, and they both would never give up unless there body itself caved in on them, "I think its time she learned how to fly." He said to Vegeta "She already had enough control over her Ki for that?" he asked, he didn't mean to sound surprised but it showed a little bit, "I made a good choice in servants then." He said out loud, "Well when she is trained in how to fly tell me." He said to Raditz.

Raditz walked the hallway, he had already checked the medical log and she hadn't been checked in that night which meant she was in the training area, which he was headed to at that exact moment.

Raditz turned the halls opening the door to the training room, What he saw was Hanabi standing a scroll on the ground laid open, he saw her start to spin "KAITEN!!!" he heard her shout around her seeming to glow blue before a massive wave of energy flew from around her, her in the middle of the orb of energy spinning at a high rate of speed he was just staring, he had never seen a technique like that in his life.

Hanabi stopped spinning and turned seeing Raditz standing at the door "Raditz-San." She said running over to him "Are we going to train more?" she asked him elatedly, Raditz nodded after a moment "What was that?" he asked her, Hanabi smiled "It was the Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin)" she told him, "A technique of my clan used to defend from attacks that would normally hit, it takes a whole lot of energy and more must be spent to block stronger attacks but it has unlimited potential for defense as long as I have about even half as much energy as my enemy's attack, "It basically floods every Tenketsu in the body with chakra and it leaks out of the Tenketsu slightly, then when I spin I propel my force around pressing more chakra pushing out the force in a massive round wave." Raditz nodded "Could you teach me that?" he asked her, She slowly pondered before nodding "I could try." She said to him.

An hour later, "What the hell? Why can't I do it?" Raditz asked Hanabi watching him spin again and again "You can't use chakra well at all and you have only used the Tenketsu in your hands to expel Ki, Its why despite the simplicity of the technique its impossible for a non Hyuuga to learn." She said to him sitting next to him, "Want to come get a drink with me? You are my sensei and I'd like to get to know you better." She said to him, Raditz paused for a moment "What makes you think I'm thirsty?" he asked, Hanabi grinned "Well you have been spinning and Roaring for about an hour." she said standing Raditz following, "Wait." Raditz said to her, "We will fly there." He smiled as he said the last part, "I can't fly." Hanabi said to him, He just looked at her "I'll teach you, it's a basic to our training, and its slightly similar to your Kaiten." He flew about a foot of the ground, Hanabi watched him, she instinctively activated her Byakugan examining him as he flew, "I expel my Ki out of me in a steady wave bellow me if I wish to head up and so on, You understand the basics of it just remember that to hover you should only put enough ki in to negate your own bodyweight." Hanabi was stunned watching it, it was like the water walking except it used Ki and was expelled from the skin not the Tenketsu, it made sense to her, how it worked, why people where unable to fly where she was from without bloodline, she herself had only recently learned how to tap her Ki, normally every ninja molded chakra and never understood how to call there Ki, it wasn't something you molded unless you where holding it to a shape it was called, more instinctual.

Hanabi impressed Raditz to an extreme degree when she called her Ki slowly and actually managed to hover, Hanabi smiled focusing to lift upward. She propelled upwards crashing into the training rooms ceiling dropping to the ground groaning in pain, she stood again taking off again, this time memorizing how to focus her Ki in air to have better control, Hanabi flew again this time stopping herself then moving, a few minutes later Hanabi and Raditz flew out of the room, Raditz shook his head thinking to himself _"She's a Natural at flight to a degree I have never seen before."_ He thought, She mastered basic flight on the first lesson, It probably figured, once some one with that extreme amount of natural control got the hang of Ki it would probably come natural, after all her training before this had been some of the strangest a person could grow with, yes that was it. _"Your just justifying how she beat your time to learn to fly by 12 lessons."_ He thought to himself growling slightly.

Hanabi flew next to Raditz towards a place called the Liquid Foundry, a place that was said to make every drink in the Known Galaxy, they entered the place.

A bald red alien about Nappa's height spoke in a slow droll "Welcome to teh foundry, We'zz got all teh drinks of teh known galaxy." It said leading them to a table, the voice sounded slightly feminine and yet at the same time masculine, Hanabi was confused, the creature had no clothing of any sort or any sign it even had a gender, they where escorted to an enclosed booth, "when you'zz be ready put in yourz orderz." It said to them leaving, "What was THAT?!?!?" she ask shocked, Raditz laughed " now 'that' was a Shonell, A member of a genderless race that prides itself on having the most finely tuned taste buds of anything in the galaxy, it reproduces by once every 20 years hibernating a year and during that time splitting into two beings." Hanabi nodded looking on the data pad imputing an order for some Grey Duke Tea (Same thing as Earl Grey.) and some Half and Half and Sugar.

A minute later they had got there teas "So tell me about yourself." She said to Raditz, "You sure got comfortable talking to me." He sort of responded dryly, "Why not, you, me, Nappa and Vegeta are going to be stuck together for a long long time." She leaned forward "What…" she began leaning forward "is…" she met him eye to eye her white eyes seeming to pierce into his, it was weird he felt, it was nerve-racking, "Your…" he sighed _"What is she going to ask, about who I am, what my weakness and fighting style is?, possibly about my rank and finances."_ He thought almost glaring back, she suddenly smiled the intimidating interrogator glare gone "Favorite Color?" Raditz almost rolled backwards at that, "o-Orange." He said sitting upright meeting her eye to eye again, "I like Orange as well; it reminds me of the late nights I spent in the woods staring into a fire." Raditz nodded "That's sort of the same reason I like the color." He said to her.

The Shonell bartender returned with two 40 oz. pitchers of the tea and a thing of cream and Sugar, "Good eveningz to you, Enjoy your drinkz." He/she said to them stepping away, "aren't we supposed to pay for this?" she asked, Raditz sighed "No, Our status as Vegeta's men automatically make our meals paid, a perk of being in the high ranked combat aspect of our empire." Hanabi laughed slightly, "With your job I'd wager you only get to use the perks once every few months or so." She said out loud, "You mean 'our' job." He said to her, she looked him in the eyes "Our?" he nodded, "You are Vegeta's servant, you will be going with us on our missions so you will have to be traveling wherever we go." She smiled "not a problem in my book." she leaned over the table grabbing the tea making them both up a cup, Raditz found himself enjoying his time with her talking, she would talk about this and that, he'd respond and bring up other things, over all he was glad they had took her with them.

They both left the Building later that night flying back to the Barracks, The rooms where laid out in 4 room sections, The section she was in was the Same as Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz.

Hanabi looked at Raditz as they entered there Separate rooms smiling "Lets do it again some time." Raditz nodded, _"For how young she is, she is really mature…"_ he thought closing his door.

Hanabi entered her room taking off her Armor and Jumpsuit setting them in the Sterilizers stepping into the showering Facility, when she got out of the shower she stepped through the Wind Drying machine which dried everything but her hair, she grabbed the towel off the rack and dried her hair thinking to herself _"I'm so glad this has happened, I wonder what will happen next."_ She thought stepping into her room reaching into her bag grabbing her Journal opening writing.

---

Trained Again today, Mastered Kaiten.

Later Raditz came in to my training and he educated me in the ways of flying, I can't believe it, I can fly, and it was so simple yet so hidden, I am so happy, I can't wait tell tomorrow.

Raditz and I had tea together at this Genderless alien's Drink shop, the tea was perfect, but what was most important was that me and Raditz had are first real conversation and I think that he will be a good friend.

---

Hanabi frowned that was a short page she thought as she turned walking to the bed pulling back the covers, these beds where vary comfortable, she closed her eyes falling into a deep slumber.


	5. A Frigid Family Reunion

Chapter 5: A Frigid Family Reunion

Hanabi stood atop a blasted rock heap, she looked out over the plains, she had gone with Vegeta, Nappa and her friend Raditz to the planet --- she was unable to remember the name, there mission was the same, wipe out the dangerous surface life except it had gone wrong, While there had been nothing of threat on the surface and no sapient life, a while after they had landed they had been attacked by an insectoid race that had swarmed over the surface almost consuming the entire continent, and with the way the atmosphere was racked with storms it made flying even more Fatal then staying on the ground.

Hanabi spun throwing a blast of Ki energy it slamming into one of the 8 foot monstrous insects that had leapt at her spinning kicking another and another back looking around, Rain beat down on her in blankets from the sky and her Visor was displaying the Seismic readings of the Insect colony where they stood, Her comm came alive Vegeta's voice coming over it, "This planet is not clearable with a surface raid, We need to retreat to orbit and destroy the whole place, there is nothing here except this pestilence." She put her hand to a button on the side of her scouter "Understood, Pulling back to my pod." She had to yell into it to overcome the clattering noises of the insects that swarmed less then 5 feet bellow her in the earth, she ran back to where her pod was, as she ran she heard over the comm "Nappa reporting, entering orbit." Then Vegeta's voice "Same, I am heading into orbit as well, Raditz, Hanabi hurry or we will blast the planet to dust with you on it." "Negative Vegeta, if you blast this place you will hit a Deposit of Grade 0 Super fuel, you will take out the whole system," she yelled into the comm dodging the claws of a bug spinning out of the way of an attack.

She saw her pod ahead running towards it when a Massive Claw struck from the sky a tall 90 foot spider bug that was dropping other smaller bugs off of its body stomped clean through pod, "My pod has been destroyed." She yelled into the comm, she only heard static as she ran.

She ran seeing Raditz ahead of her making his way to his pod, "Hanabi lets go, my pods still in tact, we have to hurry." He said to her them both running as fast as they where able to, if they took flight the storm would strike them out of the sky instantly, as they ran they both where attacked by 16 foot spiders with blades legs that swarmed in large amounts, Raditz spun blasting one in the face but as he did It sprayed some venom out of its mouth into his face.

Time seemed to slow as Hanabi spun seeing Raditz stagger back before another smaller bug only 3 feet in length leaped into his back tearing into him, she saw him scream in pain out of him suddenly the Bug expanding shooting out 5 bladed legs piercing him through most of his major organs, "RADITZ!!!" she yelled running forward everything seeming to fade white as she saw him fall to the ground dead, small spiders crawling out of the wound on his back and out of his mouth.

Blackness seemed to follow Hanabi as she felt like she was falling endlessly down spiraling pain searing through her eyes.

Hanabi shot out of her bed letting out a scream and a massive blast of Ki shooting the wall before she stopped, Panting she looked around "It was just a dream." She said to herself, she realized she had been in a cold sweat, she just calmed herself down, rather glad the rooms where soundproof as she turned walking into the shower room to wash once again, not because she hadn't done so, but to get the sweat off.

Hanabi entered the shower once again showering, herself sitting down in the shower cross legged letting the water pour down on her head, _"What was with that dream?"_ she asked herself silently forcing herself to focus listening to the sound of the pouring water, feeling the heat of the water on her skin meditating silently on what she had dreamt, after a while she stood stepping out of the shower, stepping through the Drying Tunnel grabbing her towel drying her hair, when she was done she stepped over to the Sanitizer and grabbed out her Black Jumpsuit and other clothing and got dressed.

Hanabi grabbed the armor chest plate which at the moment was way to small for even a Teddy bear to where and Pulled the Bottom of it open expanding it pulling it on over her head, when she was done with that she put on the rest of her armor, She heard her door alarm chime.

Hanabi opened the door seeing Vegeta standing across from her "Vegeta-Sensei?" she asked him, Vegeta looked at her then spoke "I have been invited to the Family Reunion of the Cold Line, as one of the High Ranking people in Freeza's army." He said to her stepping into her room walking over to the table sitting in a chair, Hanabi followed sitting down across from him "And?" Vegeta smirked "And sense you are my servant sense I am attending you are attending as well." He said to her, Nappa was technically also his Servant but he had better things for Nappa to do, and Raditz was busy performing other tasks as well, "You are going to attend, tonight at 6." She looked at him "Isn't Nappa your royal Servant?" she asked, she had learned a bit about it all and knew that was normally Nappa's duty "Heh, normally yes but Nappa is on a more important mission, and with your education on how to act around royalty and your background you are not only the most available but also the most qualified." To this Hanabi smiled bowing her head slightly "I shall be ready then." She smiled leaving her room heading to the training Area.

"No, My lord Freeza." Said a rather handsome voice, "I don't think there will be anything of interest at the training--- Then again." The voice said as Hanabi walked in and started training.

Hanabi spun flipping, she spun again this time accelerating herself around like a top "Kaiten" she muttered her chakra pouring out of her, she stopped, it hardy drained her but she had only performed it for an instant, she was still not ready even in her own eyes she wagered, she accelerated herself around again Leaping into the air trying to direct herself by flying whiles spinning, She flew… right into a wall after hitting the ceiling.

"Zarbon, She is probably the most clumsy person I have ever seen." Said a rather spoiled voice, she turned looking seeing a short figure with two horns about her height in a floating chair, the odd shape of his head gave the impression he had a helmet on, "Indeed my lord." Said a tall handsome green man with long hair who stood next to Freeza, Hanabi spun tossing an energy bolt at the wall sighing, closing her eyes, something told her not to use the Byakugan here so she just exhaled a breath, turning meeting Freeza's gaze directly, Zarbon looked at her face, the expression was one that said I dare you to say it again and was disrespectful, "Girl, do you know whom you are disrespecting with that stare?" Freeza said to her considering blasting her "Actually, I don't know you." She responded, Freeza glared at her harshly thinking _"That Impudent Girl!!!"_ he gathered an energy ball in his right hand, small, easily enough to kill a normal troop "I am Freeza, lord of this entire empire." He said throwing the energy ball at her.

Hanabi saw the energy ball flying at her, by the shape and minimum amount of light coming from it she wagered it was a small blast of compressed energy that would simply blow through her like a Bullet, She aimed her hands focusing her chakra and ki together making and invisible dome that was tiny clapping her hands around the energy ball flying at her stopping it in its tracks between her hands, about an inch away from each palm, She grabbed the energy ball focusing Ki in her hand, she felt the darkness of Freeza's energy as her hands closed around it her holding, she focused feeling the Ki sending her chakra into it disassembling it slowly pulling the extra energy into her hands the Ki breaking down her molding it into her chakra pool.

Freeza watched his expression wasn't an angry one but rather an amused one, Zarbon stepped forward "How dare you block a blast thrown by the Great Lord Freeza." He said to her.

Hanabi smiled and bowed "I apologize, If I'd have known who you where I would have bowed earlier." Freeza smiled to himself watching her bow "When a Servant like myself is in the humbling presence of greatness it is customary for them to ask if there is anything to do for the pristine and handsome lord." She said, still bowed, Freeza smirked turning and leaving, her no longer worth his time.

Vegeta had entered a moment ago seeing her bow spitting out her speech about the humbling presence stuff, he walked over to her, "Lets go, we have to get to the reunion." He said to her, she had only worked out light and not enough to dirty herself, Vegeta didn't like what he had seen, was she really going to work as a servant for him when she was so submissive to such a--- He was cut out of his train of though hearing her speak "What a Jackass." Vegeta smirked, she was doing just fine.

They walked towards the palace, the centerpiece building in the city and roughly 30 floors tall, "Vegeta, You haven't asked me to call you any sort of title or name aside from that, why not?" she asked him as they walked, Vegeta shrugged normally people called him Prince Vegeta, "It never occurred to me, If you perform well and do what I tell you it doesn't really matter." Vegeta said to her as they walked "Speaking of which, why did you address Freeza like that?" he asked her, "Because he's an arrogant prick who would probably get bored and leave me alone if I boosted his ego a bit, besides as powerful as I am now It would have been probably fatal to do otherwise, when he asked if I knew who he was he was actually saying 'If you don't rub me the right way I will kill you.' And I prefer not to be on any side of a person like that, they are trouble and annoying." Vegeta turned his head meeting her gaze "Then why don't you speak as 'respectfully' to me as you do him?" he asked, it was a trap question, "Because I honestly respect you, If you ask that something gets done I will get it done, if I have something I need to tell you I will say it to you without butchering words, I won't waste time lying to you about respecting you with words, but instead show my respect by performing my best when I am asked by you." Vegeta liked her answer, and a slight smile that he made sure to quickly hide had found its way to his face.

They arrived into the gates of the palace and where greeted by two aliens with long mouths and heads that where shelled "Welcome Prince Vegeta, but who is that with you?" one asked "This is my Servant Hanabi." He said to them walking in Hanabi following, the doorman speaking into a comm, the doors opened as they entered a dining hall, in the room there where about 20 people, Freeza and his personal Servants, Cooler and his Squad, A tall alien that resembled Freeza except much bigger and his Servants and the leaders of other peoples like Princes and Other high ranking people in Freeza's armies, Hanabi looked around even seeing a group of 5 people striking poses that where in Freeza's area, Hanabi was looking around watching everything.

An hour later the rest of the Guest showed up and it had gone under way, King Cold, as the Big horned one was called was complementing his sons which complemented him back and talked about all sorts of things like the conquering of worlds what there favorite forms of torture where, Cooler looked bored as hell she noticed before turning again, she hadn't noticed him before because he was sort of lingering out of sight, "Vegeta, I didn't know you had a servant?" she heard Freeza say pointing at her, it was rather a rude gesture but she just ignored it, "Do you keep her around for her silver tongue?" Vegeta didn't want to get involved with this conversation but he had no choice "I keep her around because of her performance." Freeza nodded slowly "I didn't know your bar slipped so low…" Freeza eyed her looking at her armor up and down "She sure has expensive taste however." He said candidly, King Cold let out a gasp he had never heard Freeza call anyone expensive before, the event droned onwards like a bad headache for her and Vegeta until people started to wander around just talking, Freeza and King Cold where talking to the Ginyu Force about something or other.

Hanabi looked around, Vegeta had made his way back to a Corner out of sight where he could stave the event off tell dinner time, She suddenly saw who she was looking for, Cooler he was standing alone in his own area, she walked over to him "Cooler-sama, its been some time." Cooler turned seeing her, "Your that girl from the armor shop, what do you want?" he asked, it was clear to her that he was enjoying this event vary little as well, "You looked like you weren't enjoying yourself at all so I came over to see if there was anything I'd be able to do to make your time better." He shrugged, "I doubt it." She smiled, "I can read your fortune." At this he paused looking at her "Try me then." He said to her, her attempt to amuse him was so bad it was, well working, Hanabi looked at him hard in the eyes as if reading looking down turning over his hand looking at his palm nodding and shaking her head at odd moments, "A time will come when you will be in a battle on the roads of life and death, One road is life the other death, if you choose death then you will die, if you choose life then you will live." He was now staring at her "Aren't fortunes supposed to be less vague then that?" she smiled at him laughing slightly "No actually there supposed to be more vague." Cooler smiled to himself, at least she wasn't boring.

Vegeta wasn't really watching the event going on, there was this and that and Hanabi hitting it off with Cooler… He suddenly stared seeing her grab Cooler's hand acting like she was reading it seeing Cooler's slightly confused expression, he saw Freeza walking over to Cooler and Hanabi.

"So Cooler-san, you do a lot of fighting?" she asked him, Cooler nodded "More then most warriors ever have in there lifetime." He said to her watching as she leaned in, like he was telling some big Secret "Could you tell me one such story?" she asked, Cooler looked at her thoughtfully, she wasn't afraid of him in the least bit, He heard Freeza's voice to his side "Brother, I didn't know you knew this 'Servant'." He turned looking to Freeza "You think you can read the future girl, then read mine." Freeza said to her, Cooler looked rather annoyed about being cut off by Freeza but didn't say anything.

Vegeta watched thinking to himself _"This is bad, maybe it would have been better if I had taken Nappa."_ he watched what she would do to get out of this, there was nothing he could do to bale her out tell dinner, and if she did the wrong thing.

Hanabi nodded looking Freeza in the eye with a contemplative stare, "I shall read your future then, O mighty prince." She said bowing at an extreme tilt, before grabbing his hand poking his palm a few times and sighing, "Its grave, vary bad, vary vary bad." She shook her head with mock horror, "What?" Freeza said, "You will die, a terrible terrible death." She said with mock shock and fake horror.

Vegeta stared on in honest horror from his corner as the entire room went silent everyone staring at Hanabi and Freeza, _"THAT IDIOT!!!"_ he almost seethed.

Hanabi had a look of grave mock sadness, "How dare you." Freeza said, he didn't like that fate again, "Tell me my fortune again and get it right." He said to her, she smiled "I must have looked at the wrong hand." She said grabbing his other hand poking the palm examining, "You will die a Painful, Excruciating death." She bit her lip, "I'd have gone with your other hand." Freeza was twitching, "I'd read your tail but… You have bad luck." She said, Freeza "I'm going to." He stopped hearing his Father laughing "That's hilarious." King Cold said stepping over "Come on my son, lets do something together, the wine selection is smashing this time around." King Cold thought that her entertainment with the fortune telling was great, "What is my fortune? I do prey ask." He said to her sticking out his hand, Hanabi took it, "I see a proud father, leading a Great empire for a long time." She said to him looking deeper, "You have done or will do mighty things, and… You will enjoy the purple wine more then the white wine."

Cooler looked at the girl ponderingly, it was like she didn't even know what fear was, it was a trait he had not seen in a person, "You do like to tread on thin ice girl, what's your name?" he asked her, "I am Cooler First Prince of the Cold Line." He unlike his brother had manners and it was good protocol to introduce yourself first.

Hanabi smiled nodding _"I like him."_ She smiled bowing slightly, "Hanabi, Second Princess of the Hyuuga Clan." She said to him "Hyuuga Hanabi." Cooler looked interested, "So you are a princess?" he asked her, they both walked over sitting on a couch in the room, "Yeah." She said to him "I was taken from home with Vegeta after my Exam to become a Ninja, and He, Nappa and Raditz are training me." She told him, she was enjoying talking to Cooler "To tell the truth your Family Reunion is more relaxing then mine." He noticed the way she was watching him closely "Is there something else you wanted to say?" he asked, "You look really strong, I wanted to see how long I'd last if I sparred with you." She said candidly, Cooler sighed "So basically you want to see what I can do and learn from Me." to this she nodded "And test a few of my own techniques as well." She said, Cooler just nodded taking a glass of wine his Servant had brought him, "If you wish to train with me, then meet me at the training area near the Liquid Foundry tomorrow, I won't be an easy person to train with." She nodded to him.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around, her making sure to run Vegeta over a drink or two every now and then, and snacks when they where provided, she also ran some over to Cooler as well, She told Cooler about the World she was from, About how for however pretty it was that it was deemed unusable do to location and having no resources, Then about her strange Genin exam, "You mean there's a technique that allows you mean there's a technique that allows you to make copies of yourself?" he asked her nodding "Yes but they are weak copies and it's a hard technique to use, I know a lesser version but if you have a scouter it doesn't work because they have no actual form or energy, and the Shadow Clone technique while great divides your energy between the clones, and the stronger you are, the more energy you need to put into the clones, Cooler nodded, it sounded somewhat useless, he already knew a copying technique that allowed for 4 clones that while dividing his energy also, where able to take multiple hits, "I think this training will be rather entertaining." He said, he'd normally have been interested but Cloning techniques where all flawed, they where either to frail, or to few, and always divided the energy.

Time passed Hanabi bringing more food over to Vegeta and somewhat avoiding farther interaction with Freeza and dodging encounters with the Ginyu Force like a plague.

Finally Dinner came with King Cold at the head of the table "I'd like to announce that not only is today the day of this Family Get together but also that I have Defeated the Planets of the Telquanas sector, they where defiant worlds but are now out of the way, I'm naming my two new palaces after my sons." He said, "Oh father, you shouldn't have." Came Freeza's voice in mock humility, "I'd also like to toast to that." said King Cold, raising his glass everyone following suit.

Hanabi came to soon realize that she was the lightest eater in the room that plate after plate of food was delivered in to them by lower rank servants that she could only eat three large plates, and that while she was totaling off the last bites of her third plate that Vegeta had already consumed 26, and Freeza was on his 12th and even Cooler was on his 4th plate.

Time finally came to leave and Hanabi and Vegeta made there way to the door, leaving "That was a tense reunion." Vegeta said to her glad to get out of there, Hanabi smiled "Not near as bad as my family's reunion." She said taking flight towards her room, she'd need her sleep tonight to be ready for the training Tomorrow.

Hanabi entered the Main room between The 4 rooms that served them looking over at Raditz who was asleep at the table, Nappa was no ware to be found as usual, Hanabi entered her room grabbing a Blanket turning back leaving her room again walking over to Raditz putting it over his shoulders, "See you later friend." She whispered so as not to wake him up turning back to her room.

She entered her room Grabbing her Journal Opening it grabbing her Quill and Ink (Which never seemed to run under half full) writing.

---

Today I attended the Reunion of the Cold line, it was fun I guess, no one knows it but I sipped the wines, they tasted quite good, but also I got to know Cooler, the first son of King Cold who has agreed to train with me tomorrow so I am getting an early night.

Due to a dream last night I have a feeling that I won't like bugs for the next week.

---

Hanabi Pondered a moment bringing her quill down writing down about her dream that morning and how she hated it.

Before shutting her book and getting undressed, setting her armor in the Sanitizer and stepping into the shower.

Hanabi sat under the warm water flow shutting her eyes, imagining herself under one of the small waterfalls around Konoha that flowed warm in the summer, remembering the birds in the sky a smile on her face, after a minute she stopped meditating washed her hair and finished her shower getting out stepping through the dryer and Drying her hair with the towel.

Hanabi walked over to her bed pulling back the covers slipping into it smiling, falling into a deep slumber.

---

Thanks to all my readers and especially the ones who leave reviews, I am glad you like my work and would like to see more.


	6. Initiation’s of Training Pt 2

Chapter 6: Initiation's of Training (Pt. 2)

Hanabi had awoken earlier this day then normal performing her normal routine to get herself ready. She had to make sure to get ready every day as was traditional of the Hyuuga, not because of some code but because of personal honor, they looked at her and she was a Hyuuga.

She had gotten up early however so she could get to the training area so that if Cooler showed up that he wouldn't be stuck waiting.

Hanabi exited the door to her room after getting ready silently, Raditz was still asleep at the table, indeed now snoring she noted with a slight grin as she stepped out of there corridor.

Hanabi walked down the hallways turning memorized corners, she was heading to the advanced training chamber, it was not only more durable but also had some other features.

She entered the chamber setting down her pack of scrolls and proceeded to wait by doing some warm up exercises, this she did for about an hour before she saw a figure in the hall.

Cooler walked down the training hall to the computer dialing in a few commands, **"Hanabi is currently in advanced training room 4, in which she has logged 165 Hours in already."**The computer droned. Cooler walked towards the training room opening the door stepping into the chamber.

Hanabi looked over at the tall figure smiling at him; she was rather short for words but none the less was grateful. Cooler looked her in the eyes speaking "If you wish to learn from me I must first know what you fight like, as well as how strong you already are, A warrior doesn't learn from lessons they cannot grasp or lessons far beneath them." He said to her stepping across from her "You know what this means, do you still wish to go through with this?" he asked her. Hanabi nodded "I would love too." She said getting into a fighting stance "I will hold back starting easy and I will use more and more strength as the battle progresses tell I deem the battle over." He said to her getting into his own fighting stance, it was an amateur stance used by his lower troops, a good measure to start off with.

Hanabi started it off charging towards Cooler flipping through the air spinning three kicks at him. Cooler got hit with the first attack smiling, it did no damage but signaled him that it was time to step up the fight a lot more.

Cooler stepped forward charging spinning into a combo of attacks of a higher soldier that consisted of 14 Punches and 12 Kicks at a high rate of speed directed at her midsection, Hanabi blocked the punches and kicks deflecting them when Cooler spun hitting her with a surprise kick sending her flying back.

Hanabi fast approached the far wall focusing her Ki stopping herself by projecting it towards the wall slowing her flight spinning charging him again, this time she spun throwing a ball of Ki at him making it as bright as possible it flashing her closing her eyes a brief moment charging in taking advantage throwing three kicks into Cooler the third one sending him back three feet. Cooler stood from the attack, it like her others had done no damage at all, but she was past the second tier of training and that impressed him.

He stepped forward taking a different fighting stance, Hanabi charged forward attacking again, He spun blocking a few fast strikes towards his head and deflected a blow by blocking a kick with his leg spinning it into a counter sending her flying away again. Hanabi was thrown back, as she approached the wall she spun crashing into it feet and hands first stopping her approach the entire blast of the kick hurting, she ran down the wall leaping towards him again approaching, He spun in the air shooting four blasts of Ki at her which she cough closing her hands around as they hit her palms.

Hanabi grabbed the blasts out of the air as she caught them absorbing them into her Tenketsu it was a hard technique but she'd need his energy later, if she was to get far at all.

Cooler stared in wonder for a moment, she had actually absorbed his energy in battle, He leaped forward taking it back to close combat spinning three fast (for the tier he was using.) strikes at her them hitting sending her flying away again.

Hanabi stopped herself stopping on the wall, "I think this is where you are at." He said to her stepping forward, she hadn't got one attack on him so far, he looked at her face seeing she had a smirk as she wiped some blood from the side of her lip, "I'm not done yet, I was holding back." She said to him performing some handseals, He got into a defensive stance seeing her charge, "to plain." He said spinning a kick into her, only to hit a cloud of smoke a broken training block sent flying by her kick. He turned seeing her charge in slamming a punch towards him he barely dodged, he was one step bellow Saiyajin level he knew, and this girl's grasp on combat was unreal even if she wasn't near as powerful as him.

He spun leaping forward attacking her again kicking her him hitting the same replacements as before, him spinning throwing a Ki bolt at her, the image of her fading, he suddenly grinned seeing three of her standing around the room charging him, it worked at first because he wasn't looking for energy but he saw the real Hanabi's energy and threw a blast sending her flying back hitting the wall.

Hanabi spun colliding back first with the wall pain shooting through her body as she hit the wall, She Gritted her teeth standing, smiling walking forward calmly an almost insane grin on her face, "My last card." She said the white in her eye was different he saw, She was enjoying this he saw, but more like she was insane, She enjoyed the movement, the sparing the entirety of it, even to the point of enjoying the pain she felt, he stopped underestimating her, he took the Fourth stance, This stance was the one used by one class lower then class Saiyajin.

Hanabi walked forward her hands performing a complex set of seals "Byakugan." She said out loud naming her technique the Veins around her eyes crawling blood flowing her eyes taking on the harsher tone all color fading from them making them resemble almost cracked granite.

He ran forward spinning into an advanced attack combo striking with three kicks and two punches thrown really fast, fast as any normal enemy worth while would throw, He was shocked to see her hand shoot upward blocking the punches with her palm, her body twisting out of the way of the strikes, he twisted out of the way of a counter palm thrust of hers, he was holding back but if he had gone any faster to dodge it would have counted him as using a more advanced tier he knew so he was limited.

He stepped away throwing four more balls of energy at her who didn't even bother to dodge but instead deflected them, Close combat was hard with her he saw, but ranged attacks of this class would never harm her, _"How is she learning so fast to implement her Ki, and what are these bizarre techniques she is using?"_ he thought twisting out of the way of an attack of hers, stepping up to the full speed of the style he was implementing.

Hanabi watched as his speed had suddenly increased, charging forth kicking her before she was able to move sending her upwards leaping above her Kicking her downwards, Hanabi however spun on the way down landing on her feet extending her stance slightly "Hakke Rokujuyonshou (64 Divination Points)." She said as he charged, She spun dodging his attack Striking him hard in the side, twice in a strike, he saw the movements, then 4 times, He spun blocking as she struck the 6 strikes then the 12, He Leaped forward blocking most of the 24 which was moving fast even to his gaze, He however saw her body go slack her entire form loosening, he leaped forward to attack, She spun striking fast, Striking all of the rest of the strikes on him, sending him barreling backwards into the wall, his body stinging from her strikes his eyes widening as he flew back _"She can actually see them, She can see the energy points."_ He thought spinning with speed making him a blur to her.

Hanabi looked at him, she had managed to close 20 of his points she saw panting slightly the grin on her face, But he had so many energy points, _"He has 648 Tenketsu, he probably only now feels the 20 I hit, and that won't hurt a lot at all."_ She thought stepping forward back to the middle of the room, she didn't know a lot of Konoha Jutsu, but she had two left, and both would be shockers.

Cooler stepped to the middle of the room looking at her suddenly charging forward with his lower Saiyajin style form he had planned for the training spinning avoiding her increasing speed dodging out of the way of two strikes at his head spinning away throwing 12 rapped Ki blasts at her to fast for her to dodge, She however extended her arms out his Kai blasts exploding about 8 inches away from her, her spinning "KAITEN!!!" she roared as the explosion was thrown away from his blast.

He didn't stop however charging forward, Gathering energy for an attack a Blade of energy extending from his hand "Saucer Blade." He said slashing into the Kaiten shield around her ripping past it his other hand flying forth striking her hard in the side of the head.

Hanabi saw the attack coming and focused her Chakra and Ki into that area to shield her head, but his punch still made her senses reel sending her flying back hard slamming into the wall coughing out a mouthful of blood, She gritted her teeth slowly standing, "I've found your Limit, it's amazing you are so close in power to The lower ranked Saiyajin, Your Limit has been found." He said stepping forward not letting his guard down, her eyes still showed her extreme amount of will.

"My limit?" she said standing up to full height smiling fully, absorbing the whole fight it seemed, the pain crossing her entire body like electricity charging her, telling her she was still alive, it was terrible yet it felt so good to her, she walked forward, pushing the pain of her shoulders and body to the side, she knew her shoulder was sprained from hitting the wall, but something in her didn't let her see this as anything else, she looked at his blade _"That blade can cut my Ki and is hardly slowed by my Chakra at all… Think, there's something you are missing here."_ She though "I'm not done yet." She said to him holding out her right hand almost like she was offering it to him extending her left hand behind her.

Cooler looked her in the eyes _"She is actually enjoying this pain; she's learning from it as well, I'll let it progress a little farther."_ He thought charging forward into a rapid attack series almost to much for the eyes to see, sending her flying back a bit spinning to strike with his blade.

"_THAT'S IT!!!"_ she thought spinning seeing his ki blade coming towards her, she spun blocking it with her palm extending energy from her hand… Cooler looked stunned, no one of her power level had ever blocked his blade before, "How did you block that?" he asked, pressing hard on her arm, Hanabi grinned replying "I absorbed your Ki earlier and I was going to return the blasts, but I realized they would have no effect, but your blade uses the same energy, I was able to put that energy into my hands and enforce it with my own." She said sliding backwards extending her stance more "Hakke Hyakunijuhachishou (128 Divination Points)" she said…

His eyes widened slightly as her energy shot up her movements accelerating rapidly her fingers shooting forward hitting him in the arm first his blade loosing the Ki that fed it vanishing her spinning forward striking again and again, He felt the stinging and Realized that at this level he'd have lost, he had to move as fast as he was able to leaping away from her to barely get out of her range, he stepped up leaping forward disappearing almost leaping into her strikes there attacks colliding, What bothered him about the way she battled wasn't how she adapted but enjoyment, she loved every moment of it, even though it was a losing battle, even though he knew it had to hurt like hell, yet she loved every aspect, even the pain, He spun blocking 15 of her strikes, she was moving faster then a normal Saiyajin he knew, she was moving faster then Raditz, and Nappa whiles strong was not fast, and she was easily passing his speed as well with her strikes, He had to spin, he was using Class Two Saiyajin skills, the equivalent of Nappa.

He bided himself Slamming into her at the same speed Nappa would be capable, sending her flying back, him throwing a massive energy blast into her, It exploding before she could defend sending her flying across the room Hitting the wall the final time, her now blacking out.

Cooler stood there looking at her form sprawled across the floor, her 'Byakugan' as she called it no longer active, she was honestly out, he himself was unharmed, a few Tenketsu where closed but he had many more then most creatures and the ones she had hit where far from anything injuring, "So your as strong as a Saiyajin warrior…" he muttered picking her up slinging her over one shoulder walking towards the medical bay.

The medical tech expert stood watching the door when cooler entered, he had leaped away bowing, "Lord Cooler, what do I owe the Honor of your visit?" he said defining the word honor hoping to flatter, Cooler looked at the tech who had Brown nose written all over him, "Heal her and when she awakes tell her to meet me at the training rooms.." He said, "What happened?" the tech asked, "She spared with me." The tech took her, "I see now, No wonder she's in such bad shape, A weakling like this Slave to those Saiyajin wouldn't last a single hit against you…" he said.

Cooler Smirked leaving the room, "She has enough power to almost match the lesser of the three Saiyajin." He said disappearing down the hall leaving the tech there stunned silent.

The tech sighed setting Hanabi down in a seat calling a female tech leaving the room.

In the Silence of the pod Hanabi floated, even after having lost that battle against Cooler which she had went all out on, she had proven the worth of her love for combat in her own mind, her months and weeks of continual training to the dropping point, the endless studies of Ki and Chakra, had at least granted her one blow worth notice in her mind, she had managed to stop his sword attack, She would continue to grow stronger she knew, and she would never let up.

Hanabi awoke 4 hours later inside the regenerating chamber, a mask covering her face allowing her to breath in the regenerating liquid, she looked around seeing a button pressing it, the liquid drained from the tube the front opening, she stepped out and shivered slightly and the cold air, she looked around grabbing the towel wrapping it around herself, "I see your awake, you recovered quickly." She heard turning her head to see a female speaking, she looked mostly human even in skin tone save for two spiky horns that came from her head, she was dressed in blue robes, "Cooler wants to meet you back at the training room in an hour, get yourself ready, and don't show up here this time, your starting to get a record." Said the lady leaving before Hanabi could reply.

Hanabi dried herself off with the rather massive towel and got her clothing back on, She was totally healed from that battle and was no worse for the where she noted as she put back on the scouter, she turned and left setting the towel in the bin where she was supposed to put it, _"I can sense Ki somewhat already, soon I won't need this scouter to sense people."_ She thought as she walked down the hallway to the training room, Her armor wasn't damaged she noted, but then again he had held back, there where so many strong people she noted as she entered the room.

Cooler entered the training room, "I will teach you two things you will profit from knowing." Hanabi turned seeing her mentor for the time being entered "I'm ready." She said to him, "The first is how to shoot a beam of Ki, not a large one but a thin one." He stepped over to her next to her aiming his pointer finger on his left hand at a wall shooting a beam from it into the wall, "Sense you already know about Tenketsu this will be easy to you, you have to mold your Ki into the Tenketsu in your forefinger and project it into a beam by not letting it expand as it leaves you, that's were your Tenketsu comes in." he said to her, she watched him closely an almost enthusiastic look on her face "Your Tenketsu can change the charge of your Ki so that it won't expand, this however takes a small bit of practice, you will have to figure out how to change your Ki." Cooler watched her focusing; he saw her sit down crossing her legs closing her eyes.

Hanabi sat focused her mind showing her the flows of her energy that she had memorized from hours of memorizing her own body's energy and Tenketsu, she inhaled a breath feeling the ki she was gathering into her fingertips, she could project it, but she wouldn't, she needed to change the way it was, and release it in a steady stream like a calm flow, opposite of the Saiyajin energy ball, she exhaled aiming her arm sending a steady flow, directing it into her Tenketsu at her fingertips, she pointed at the wall letting her Tenketsu compress and mold the ki compressing it making it hold to itself, she smiled releasing it from her finger tip.

Cooler watched as a purple beam shot from her fingertips, it was easily more powerful then her Ki blasts, he knew why, her entire style was like water, it shifted and was tranquil but when it struck she was like a hurricane, "Vary good, now onto the last lesson." He said opening the door gesturing for her to follow, Hanabi asked him "Where are we going?" her not entirely sure, "We are heading into space in a shuttle, I will teach you how to survive there." He said as they walked towards the dock, "Isn't that impossible?" she asked, "Mostly, but your body is organic, and an organic body can produce trace amounts of oxygen from the skin, I will teach you how to increase that production and contain around yourself." He said to her.

They walked for several minutes until they had reached the shuttle bay, Cooler stepped into a ship and Hanabi followed.

A minute later the ship had taken off with the two of them in it, Hanabi watched as he flew the ship, Cooler stopped the ship suddenly, "The atmosphere here is light, so light that you will have an impossible time breathing." He said to her stepping with her into the airlock.

"You need to focus your energy along the surface of your skin, across only the vary top layers, through your entire body over every inch." He said, Hanabi watched as he did so himself, she could feel the energy across his body and how he seemed a shade paler due to his energy.

Hanabi focused her own energy charging it across her skin, "No." she heard him say instantly, "You need to let it flow, if you charge it, it will flow in veins through your skin and you will still suffocate and your blood will boil, he put a hand on her letting his own energy flow across her, he opened the hatch then, letting go flying outside, Hanabi followed him holding her breath, they where so high she was unable to breath but low enough not to be totally inhospitable to her body's other functions, He flew landing on the roof of the shuttle, her landing as well, he put his hand on her protecting her, her being able to breath again, "You need to focus it smoothly across your entire body, covering all, if you leave anything at all aside from your hair exposed to space it will probably be fatal."

Hanabi did some handseals _"Byakugan."_ She thought as her eyes Activated there bloodline trait, she watched how he was flowing his energy and started trying to mimic it, him releasing and letting her try for 30 seconds before he put his energy back over her.

This went on for 6 hours nothing but focusing energy, the technique only called for trace amounts of energy but it was a matter of getting it to activate more like an instinct then a technique, 6 hours turned to 12 her almost glaring in frustration, Cooler himself remaining focused and unchanging.

Finally after almost 16 hours she got it right for the first time, he had went to put it back on her, but stopped when she inhaled a breath of air, "We will train here tell you can do this as easily as moving a hand." She nodded, "Alright… hay how come our voices carry to each other with this little air?" she asked, Cooler sighed "Because as we speak we are projecting the sound of our voices and the energy also bears on the sound preserving it as well as preserving and enhancing the body's production of oxygen.

At about 18 hours Hanabi was exhausted but she had the complete hang of it, with a little more energy she could get it to work under water or even buried alive, in fact she had been doing it so much that the moment she was unable to breath her body pushed out the energy correctly, so she and Cooler entered the ship again.

Cooler asked her "What is that with your eyes?" Hanabi looked at him up and down "The Byakugan is a genetic trait with my clan that allows us to see energy and speed up the rate at which the eye sees." She didn't tell of its other capabilities like the ability to see completely around her when active or its ability to look through things, Cooler nodded it sounded really useful but then again there was no way for him to get such eyes himself.

They flew the shuttle out of the Atmosphere entirely them both stepping out of the airlock.

Hanabi was almost sucked out by the massive force a burning tingle beginning to crawl, her body produced the energy around her the painful sensation stopping before physical signs showed, Cooler was flying next to her, she realized it took her body about twice as much energy for space then with just no air she was panting hard inhaling deep breaths her body sending out more energy at a time, taking a bit more energy do to her heavy breathing.

"You did good, those two lessons are the ones that will profit you, it will be up to you however on the rest of your own training." He said to her looking down at the planet, "If you charge down onto the planet you can pass back into the atmosphere and fly back, but be warned, getting through the atmosphere takes a massive amount of Ki, you should be able to do it, but you will be tired out from it." She looked at him, "Then how come you use ships and pods?" he shrugged, "Because space it two big, most beings would run out of energy before reaching another planet even one close by, while for others like me who generate more energy then it takes to maintain this state it still would be a lot faster to travel by space ship, we may be strong and fast but light speed travel from planet to planet is impossible do to the constantly changing universe." She nodded to him, "Thanks, Cooler." She said to him smiling at him, she resisted the urge to hug him, but she was already somewhat tired, "I'm going to try to fly down."

Hanabi took off downwards leaving Cooler flying there looking after her, he didn't know why but he had a feeling that they would not see each other for a long while.

Hanabi plummeted downwards Focusing her energy around her, as she dropped, she knew where the port was sense they had been in a sync orbit with it, she felt the heat building around her as she dropped the outer atmosphere greeting her, she focused her energy a lot harder it almost blue around her, flames from the atmosphere engulfing her, she spiraled downwards spinning now it was frightening and draining as her Ki was getting taxed, as her speed grew, 5 months ago she never had envisioned herself dropping from the sky shielded by only her own energy, she smiled as it got hotter, her Ki was running low.

It looked like a Red Comet with a blue center was streaking from the sky with the flame around her and her energy shielding her, as she fell, Hanabi felt the stress she was almost out of Ki, all she had left of her energy was her Chakra pool that was molded her shield would give way any moment and she still needed to have enough Ki left to at least stop herself from falling to her doom, Hanabi spun harder and harder "Kaiten." She whispered not hearing her own voice over the roaring blaze of her decent, Her Chakra blazed around her.

Raditz looked at the sky above him, he was leaning back watching the clouds enjoying a rather potent beverage when he saw the Comet streaking downwards, he saw the blue energy inside and realized it was a person descending from orbit, this was rare he noted as he activated his scouter magnifying, he blinked twice, he recognized who it was instantly.

"How in the hell?" he said getting up taking flight towards where she would land watching, he saw her beginning to spin the blue energy doming around her like a perfect blue sphere exploding outwards destroying the heat from her decent, she was now in the lower atmosphere and no longer at risk of burning up.

Hanabi looked down not bothering to fly as she focused gathering as much Ki as she was able to, she was out of energy and tired as hell, she would have died, but she saw something she never had, she saw the wonder of a planet from far away, with her in control, no window, just her and her energy, it was worth it, the blue gem that was the planet bellow her, falling seeing it rush forward, her knowing she'd be able to survive, it was a shocking feeling to her, it made her feel whole, she had seen beauty but not like this, not rushing towards it at such a speed, from places that would have killed her instantly less then a year before.

She saw the land and felt the wind rushing around her as she plummeted downwards the shape of the buildings, the green that was the only healthy land in the place around the palace and the endless ice of the horizon in all directions, she forced her Ki out bellow her slowing her fall down more and more, she was taxing her last reserve as she slowed until her fall was at a survivable speed, and she spun landing on her feet.

Hanabi landed looking across from her seeing Raditz waiting for her smiling at her, "The first time is always amazing, how did you enjoy it?" he asked her walking to her in the snow, she hadn't landed inside of the base. "It was wondrous, I never had done anything like that before… in my life." She said walking slowly towards Raditz shaking slightly from the cold and lack of energy, Raditz smirked "It was dumb to try it so early however…" he was cut off because she had fallen unconscious into his arms.

Raditz sighed picking her up into his arms, she smelt like burning ask and cinders, he noticed flying towards based, why did he care about her well being he wondered, looking at the sleeping form in his arms, she had a smile on her face and all of her energy reserves where taxed, he saw her slightly open her eyes them closing again, the lavender color in them really predominant with out her energy behind her eyes.

He arrived in the city stopping, what if some one saw him he realized, they might think he had gone soft, he slowly entered the city taking himself off path into a back alleyway following it back to there barrack chambers.

Raditz walked into the main room seeing Vegeta there "I see she's exhausted as usual." Vegeta stated, Raditz nodded, "She's learned to survive in space, and she flew in from space as well." Vegeta nodded, turning "From no on you will be in charge of her training." Vegeta secretly was glad about Raditz working and supervising her, Nappa would be useless for watching her, granted he had watched him as a child but then again he hadn't been there a lot when he was young eather.

Raditz walked into Hanabi's room taking her wrist putting her hand to the door, the door slid open him entering carrying her into the room, he stepped into her bathroom with her, he knew a little trick for fast cleaning when one was to tired to get undressed and get a shower but didn't want to ruin there room, he carried her through the dryer, it absorbing a lot of the particles on her, he circled stepping through it multiple times with her tell she didn't smell of ash hardly at all, he then walked over to the bed setting her on it, he turned and walked to leave the room.

Raditz stopped, he saw a book laying open on her room table, he walked over reading the passages.

---

I got done talking with Raditz today after training, I really didn't know he had such an interesting personality, I'm glad he's a friend of mine.

To bad, I had wanted to spend some time with him but he had other things to do, I guess when we leave this Planet we will spend some more time with each other.

I trained hard, made a little progress in strength I think.

---

Raditz stopped reading closing the book, stepping out of Hanabi's room, he would spend some time with her later, she was after all more fun of a person then Nappa ever was.

Raditz returned looking at the time yawning, it was late at night and he himself was tired, he looked and saw the Blanket sitting on the chair at the main room table grabbing it, he walked back in her room tossing the blanket over her leaving and this time shutting the door.

Sorry to my readers for making you wait so long for this chapter.

Also I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed my Fan Fiction and to keep up the reviews.


	7. Planet of Nexratu and the Mystic Byaku

Chapter 7: Planet of the Nexratu and the Mystic Byaku.

Hanabi awoke the next morning, she sat slowly looking at herself, it amazed her every day, but the night before when she was being held by Raditz then put in the bed had brought on that dream again, the one where he had died, she stood up walking over to the door opening only to see herself face to face with Nappa "Nappa what's going on?" she asked him "We have a client." Nappa said to her, "We are to head to Nexrata and exterminate all life for the minerals there." Hanabi's eye widened, "Kill a whole planet?" she asked slightly trembling, Nappa nodded at her "Indeed, but there is only the Nexum Conclave." He said to her, she looked up at him meeting his gaze "Who are they?" Nappa stepped over to the table sitting down "They are a race who makes there living feeding there own kind to a dark god heralding of dark times, they also whipped out there own sister species in the process, They are a vile kind that sacrifice there own Brothers, Sisters and Children, in fact I personally want to destroy them, killing your own Children is unforgivable." Hanabi hated to say it but she agreed with Nappa there, and by the look in his eye he was honestly disgusted and there for was honest, "Nappa, you actually think about those sort of things?" she asked him, he shrugged, "Those that would kill there own kind disgust me and makes me want to help the entire lot of them to there fiery graves, and you are going to be doing some of the grave sending." He said to her, "Your training progress is amazing; in all of my years I have never seen anyone save for the Prince himself gain power at the speed you are gaining." He turned away from her, walking to the door, "Raditz also wishes to see you, He is at the Liquid Foundry." He said flying off.

Raditz sat at the table, he was running over her training log over and over again, "What is this?" he murmured, every time she left her training the records showed she gained close to 10 power levels each session ever sense the night he had heard her wake with a start (Her walls actually where not soundproof as she believed.), "How is she training like this." He muttered seeing her walk in, "Hanabi, come over here, did you hear about the mission?" he asked as she made her way over to his table sitting next to him, "I heard, I don't know why but I am looking forward to this." She said to him, Raditz laughed "You do have a warriors spirit, have you ever killed before?" she shook her head lightly, "Its simple, just fight as hard and passionately as you can and don't let yourself slow down until the enemy has fallen." Hanabi didn't like the sound of this, she didn't want to kill, silently however she knew it was inevitable, she was born a shinobi, a life that would mean kill or be killed once she got past a point as a Chuunin for sure, and then taken by the Galactic planet sweepers also insured it, she sighed, "I guess I was born for this." She said grabbing a drink, "So how soon are we going to this planet?" she asked him, Raditz smiled "As soon as you finish your drink, I saw the charts, you should be just fine." She nodded to him, they sat in silence as they both drank enjoying a moment of silence, Raditz found it hard to imagine his rather peaceful looking friend destroying a city, "There is one thing I wish to teach you, its how to perform what I call a Finishing Blast." She looked him in the eyes "Why call it that?" she asked him, "Because it's a blast of Ki so powerful so costly that nothing that it hits will survive, it can level a city, but you can only use the attack once so if it hits its over, if you miss you won't get a second shot.", he upended his drink leading her own them both taking flight towards a snowy wasteland.

"Good we've arrived, Let me start by saying you cannot gather all of the energy inside yourself or it will kill you, you must put it into a ball outside your body, in a place easy for you to focus energy to." He said to her, they had arrived at a Wasteland quite a few miles away from the city, a place where such techniques would not cause a problem, _"I know she will get this technique right, she has learned everything somehow, Her power so low before while not yet like mine is closing fast."_ He thought, he turned his back to her aiming both his hands forward.

Hanabi watched performing a few seals activating her Byakugan, she watched as he gathered energy pouring all of his Ki out of himself flowing in into a shimmering red orb in front of himself filling the orb, he had made that orb by making a simple energy ball but was now filling it, and holding it together with his Ki.

The ball expanded farther and farther its size getting larger and larger, Raditz smirked he would hold his own energy back instead of leveling the whole place before a mission, this girl would pick up how it would work, He shot suddenly released a bit more energy throwing the ball of Ki sending it flying across the sky, It exploded in a Fiery blast that Consumed a 500 foot radius in front of himself.

Hanabi flew next to him, she had indeed memorized how to perform the technique, She had to pour her all into it, she forced her Ki into, her chakra into it, the ball expanded to 3 feet wide flashing white and blue, she closed her eyes calling her energy molding her Ki outside of her hand in front of her, molding all of her chakra into it as well, she closed her eyes thinking about the planet the ball invisible to her now energy into it, she saw in her mind the planet, imagined some green lizard people killing there own kin, her futures darkened, suddenly she remembered the dream she had, running in fear, fighting off those bugs, she remembered the spinning and fighting, She suddenly remembered the bug flying into Raditz back ripping into him, him falling to the earth screaming in agony his body filling with spiders, his body being destroyed faster then he was even able to die.

Raditz stared eye wide, the ball of energy now matched the size of his full blast, 10 feet wide, a perfect sphere yet it wasn't expanding past that, Hanabi let out a loud roar throwing it, The blast flew into the mountains Erupting the explosion echoing across the wild lands the blast traveling melting apart the snow and rock mountains even creating a crater the size of a large city.

Raditz stared at her "How did you?" Hanabi's eye opened wide, the remembrance of the dream was so vivid, and now this, Hanabi floated there her eyes wide, she was trembling, "I don't… know." she said to him.

Raditz just closed his eyes, _"She can gather as much energy as I can, but how is she so strong?"_ he wondered "You are decently ready for this mission." He said to her, he wondered however how she would do, he himself had no idea what lie ahead for them both.

Hanabi and him flew towards the spaceport, Hanabi however felt totally drained from that blast, They made there way to the pod wing where Vegeta and Nappa waited, Raditz walked over to his pod opening it, Hanabi looked around and walked to her pod examining it pulling on the door, Vegeta walked over to her, "You press this to open the pod, and when you get in you press the red button to activate the automated course of flight." She nodded "Thanks Vegeta-san." She said, smiling at him opening her pod getting in, she leaned back and saw the Buttons where labeled, she pressed the red button the door shutting, she saw her screen light up and on it Vegeta, Nappa and her friend Raditz' face show, "This won't be a long trip so lets not make it a long mission, Understood?" said Vegeta, She nodded, Raditz said "Easy." Nappa also nodded.

The pods shot into space Hanabi leaning back, minutes developed into hours, and hours did so seem to drag, it hadn't even been two when Hanabi grabbed the Manual to her pod reading it, after a moment she activated a Private channel to Raditz pod, "Raditz, want to talk for a bit?" she asked, Raditz answered "Sure, its not like there's anything else to do." He said to her, "What's your family like?" she asked Raditz, Raditz smirk disappeared as he thought, "My father Bardock was a powerful warrior, he was forgetful yet he was strong, he was the one who trained me on how to fight close range." Hanabi looked down, "I don't remember my mother, she's dead, was killed in the blast that took out Planet Vegeta." He said to her, Hanabi sighed "I also lost my mother, I was only 1, I don't remember her well, but father said she died honorably in combat protecting the Clan." Raditz and her sat in there respective pods just watching each other, "Do you have any living relatives?" she asked him, He nodded, "I have a little brother." He said to her, "Kakarot is his name; he was born the same year mother died and was sent to some planet called e-arth or something to that effect, he looked a lot like father." Hanabi smiled, "I'm actually wondering how he did." He said "But who knows… What is your family like?" he asked, Hanabi smiled "My only sister Hinata is sweet kind and she's pretty strong, she has an impossible time with other people but she makes me happy whenever I am with her, My cousin Neji is a stick in the mud, he never smiles and thinks life cheated him, well that was some time ago, he's changed sense Naruto whooped his ass, he still never smiles but he is learning to take more from life, and lastly there is my father, Hyuuga Hiashi-dono powerful and disciplined he also never smiles but that's because he holds the image of the entire clan on his shoulders as the leader, he is strict and hard, and once I heard he killed a man merely by glaring at them harshly, I learned later that he had just so scared the man that he up and had a heart attack, yep that's my father." She said laughing, "You should meet him, he may seem mean but he always protected and had my best interest at heart, if only he wasn't so washed between family and clan, maybe Hinata and him would warm up to each other." She was smiling, ever sense she had been taken she had an easy time remembering the good times with her family.

They talked onwards for close to two hours, well mostly her talking about how her life in Konoha was or story's of the people she knew, including a dramatic retelling of the Uchiha massacre with a few details that she didn't know out of context a little bit, while he talked about worlds he had been to and had conquered telling stories of falling cities and being led by King Vegeta and his life after the Disaster destroyed planet Vegeta.

Hanabi and Raditz had stopped talking a few hours later deciding to sleep the rest of the trip, Raditz looked out the window of his pod sighing, she sort of was his first real friend he leaned back readying his mind for the mission ahead.

On the Planet bellow them a week later.

In the sky four bright lights appeared streaking across the sky, two went down in the north while two went down in the south.

Hanabi's pod plummeted into the middle of a forest crashing, the inside of the pod braced making the impact a lot lighter for her then it should have been, she lie in the pod for a few brief moments before pressing the button for the door to open, as it opened she was greeted to the smell of the forestine jungle, but as exited she had a creeping feeling, almost as though she had been here before, she tapped her scouter, "Report?" she asked, "I've landed west of you 2 miles, she heard Raditz's voice say, she heard another buzz, "Me and Vegeta are about 200 miles north of you, proceeding with mission." She heard blasting in the background, she didn't know it but they had landed in the middle of a big city, Hanabi walked across the Jungle floor the entire place giving her the creeps, as she walked, "Raditz…" she murmured, she swore she heard almost an echo of her own voice as she walked, ghostly and ethereal but she didn't sense anything out of place.

In hour passed as she walked she entered a massive city, looking around, the place was intact but there was green blood everywhere, nothing of the City (Looked Aztec) was damaged at all but the green blood was everywhere she noted, there where no bodies either "Report?" she heard over the comm, this time it was Vegeta "Clear here, there's no life anywhere the scouters are picking up nothing." She responded, she heard Nappa "Same here, no wonder this planet is getting bought, it has massive deposits of Grade-0 ship fuel." She looked around it seemed so familiar, Raditz voice came next, "I found a Cocoon of some insect, rather large, but no sign of what---" there was static with some roaring and a fast blast, "There are insect creatures but they are extremely weak." She heard Raditz say over the Comm, this was all wrong she thought, this was like her dream "I think we should leave, something here feels much alive." She heard Raditz "I think I sort of agree with her, there are several of the cocoons, I think whatever these are they must have totaled the population." Nappa's voice came then "Ha, we where sent here because the population was supposed to be to strong for a single Saiyajin, there's no way bugs like that could have taken them out."

Minutes seemed to pass; she had gone into the deeper city following a set of massive stone stair "Hanabi." She heard, it was an eerie voice, it was deep yet smooth yet almost on the edge of existence, it felt so familiar she noticed, she tapped her comm hearing static, she then heard a clattering noise, "Descendent…" she spun seeing a giant spider leap at her, she aimed a finger at it blasting a hole in it with her energy beam, she continued onwards it felt odd as Hanabi walked like she had been here before, she heard more clattering spinning she saw a massive spider on the ceiling inside dripping with green ichor looming down on her, each leg was about 8 feet long, it sprung at her, Hanabi aimed shooting a massive blast into it which sent it back a few feet, this one however didn't stop approaching, it got up uninjured from her blast hissing at her. it lunged at her extending its bladed arms slashing her armor, which deflected most of the blow but it still made a metallic ring as its claw cleaved some of the metal on the surface, Hanabi turned running away up the stairs as fast as she was able to performing a fast set of seals, Her Byakugan activated suddenly, warning her, she dodged to the side spinning shooting a beam into its eyes, it let out a loud shriek as its eye cluster was penetrated by the beam and its brain was punctured, as it did more clattering followed 17 more of the armored spiders appearing three of them crawling onto there downed comrade eating the limbs off of it inserting there abdomens into its remains Pumping something into the spider, she saw as she ran the other spiders get off of it and continue to chase, she saw to her horror the body bloating seeming to crawl suddenly exploding into a shower of spiders.

Hanabi set her pace faster, she sense the spiders, this was almost exactly like her dream, she ran as hard as she was able to a giant four legged bug 20 feet tall lunged at her opening its mouth shooting 100s of bits of the green slimy ichor at her which hardened and bladed in air, time seemed to slow as she spun barely dodging, part of her felt like she had been hit by that exact attack, it made no sense. She turned knowing she had to escape, she saw 3 more of the 20 foot tall orange bugs leaping towards the city, she shot a blast of energy at the one, which merely deflected off of its surface, she turned running she kept low, she looked around seeing the looming creatures everywhere, she saw in the distance a temple, she ran towards it taking flight, the sky's darkened lightning shooting down into the temple, she however would rather risk the temple, the creatures out here had no Tenketsu nor did energy have any affect on the large ones, and the small ones where to many for that to matter, she leaped forward blurring with speed leaping into the temple.

As Hanabi entered the temple the door seemed to close behind her the wall shutting, she let out a sigh her scouter was totally dead, and her Byakugan was unable to see past the walls, she walked down the halls it felt ghostly, the dust that rose from her walking stayed put in the air as she walked, she looked up at the ceiling and saw frozen there one of the spiders its maw open it was in mid leap, but it was as if time had stopped for it, she heard a low rumble and looked at a wall seeing a mural in it she saw a picture of herself running from the four legged monsters, she reached out and touched the picture herself seeming to black out.

Hanabi was standing in the city, she wasn't controlling herself entering the temple she heard her comm activate, "Hanabi here." She heard herself say "Hanabi, I told you to stay with us, your not strong enough to survive any fight let alone one on this planet." She heard herself respond "I'll be fine, it looks like everyone's already dead, there is blood everywhere." She walked forward hearing the clattering, A large bug leaped at her, she spun blocking it throwing it backwards shooting energy at it the small energy ball piercing it, she spun activating her Byakugan attacking spinning and fighting off the bugs that where attacking, for some reason her Byakugan was extremely powerful here, highlighting the weakness of her opponents her managing to strike them, she flipped back still not in control deflecting a few more attacks dodging again and again the attacks of her enemies throwing balls of energy, she crouched down charging her energy, it started raining hard as they charged her spinning shooting blast after blast of energy ducking a massive attack barely, Hanabi knew she was easily faster then this, but her body was at its limits, almost like she was watching through some one else's eyes.

She heard her comm activate, "Hanabi this place is overrun, you have to get out of there." She heard Raditz voice say spinning throwing a massive blast of energy into a bug her power amplified a bit by her chakra, she saw the sky was black lightning striking, she leaped upwards to take flight but a bolt from the storm struck her blasting her downwards into the earth pain shooting through her, Hanabi stood up looking around in the Hot Jungle rain.

Hanabi stood atop a blasted rock heap, she looked out over the plains, she had gone with Vegeta, Nappa and her friend Raditz to the planet Nexratu, there mission was the same, wipe out the dangerous surface life except it had gone wrong, While there had been nothing of threat on the surface and no sapient life, a while after they had landed they had been attacked by an insectoid race that had swarmed over the surface almost consuming the entire continent, and with the way the atmosphere was racked with storms it made flying even more Fatal then staying on the ground.

Hanabi spun throwing a blast of Ki energy it slamming into one of the 8 foot monstrous insects that had leapt at her spinning kicking another and another back looking around, Rain beat down on her in blankets from the sky and her Visor was displaying the Seismic readings of the Insect colony where they stood, Her comm came alive Vegeta's voice coming over it, "This planet is not clearable with a surface raid, We need to retreat to orbit and destroy the whole place, there is nothing here except this pestilence." She put her hand to a button on the side of her scouter "Understood, Pulling back to my pod." She had to yell into it to overcome the clattering noises of the insects that swarmed less then 5 feet bellow her in the earth, she ran back to where her pod was, as she ran she heard over the comm "Nappa reporting, entering orbit." Then Vegeta's voice "Same, I am heading into orbit as well, Raditz, Hanabi hurry or we will blast the planet to dust with you on it." "Negative Vegeta, if you blast this place you will hit a Deposit of Grade 0 Super fuel, you will take out the whole system," she yelled into the comm dodging the claws of a bug spinning out of the way of an attack.

She saw her pod ahead running towards it when a Massive Claw struck from the sky a tall 90 foot spider bug that was dropping other smaller bugs off of its body stomped clean through pod, "My pod has been destroyed." She yelled into the comm, she only heard static as she ran.

She ran seeing Raditz ahead of her making his way to his pod, "Hanabi lets go, my pods still in tact, we have to hurry." He said to her them both running as fast as they where able to, if they took flight the storm would strike them out of the sky instantly, as they ran they both where attacked by 16 foot spiders with blades legs that swarmed in large amounts, Raditz spun blasting one in the face but as he did It sprayed some venom out of its mouth into his face.

Time seemed to slow as Hanabi spun seeing Raditz stagger back before another smaller bug only 3 feet in length leaped into his back tearing into him, she saw him scream in pain out of him suddenly the Bug expanding shooting out 5 bladed legs piercing him through most of his major organs, "RADITZ!!!" she yelled running forward everything seeming to fade white as she saw him fall to the ground dead, small spiders crawling out of the wound on his back and out of his mouth.

Hanabi however this time didn't awaken falling to her knees a moment before standing, Rage filled her as turned running back into the city, she ran as hard as she was able to the rain spattering down upon her back and in her face tears running down her cheeks, she ran down the paths of the city dodging bugs that flung themselves at her, She suddenly heard static as her scouter went silent the visor blanking out, she leaped over some fallen rocks, she saw a massive looming 4 legged bug in front of her, it opened its mouth shooting out a green ichor that formed into sharp points as it flew downwards, she leaped to avoid but instead the spikes imbedded into her back her dragging herself forward, she cried out in pain as she forced herself to stand running as fast as she was able to, she saw a temple in the distance, she ran leaping forward, four massive spiders leaped into her path opening its jaws, time seemed to slow she saw as there descent towards her slowed. She didn't question it running past them colliding with the earth, she saw the closing temple door running getting inside.

Hanabi fell forward when she entered laying on the ground panting hard, she had almost been killed, she stood slowly walking forward, she heard a shriek looking up as a spider leaped towards her, and slowed to a stop in midair she froze suddenly realizing her Byakugan was not active, she looked down and saw her veins where black and that the ichor spikes where melting into her body, she however did not give up and staggered onwards breathing heavily until she entered a room.

The room was massive and in the center the top of a massive ball was exposed, she stumbled forward hardly able to move collapsing forward momentarily her bloody hands pressing to the surface of the ball, Light emanated from the ball as a thundering crash was heard, she looked upwards and saw a blast of lightning strike downwards ripping through the roof of the temple blasting upwards energy pouring out of the ball, the energy snaked skywards expanding, The energy took the shape of a massive tiger the glow dissipating, From it A massive white tiger landed in the room eerie to behold instead of fur it had scales patterned like that of a white tiger with black stripes with tendril like whiskers, "You who have come to the Dragon Ball, Who brings an offering of the blood of the descendent of my guardian, to you I grant 7 wishes." It said landing looking at her, its gaze transfixed her, she heard herself saying, "I, I've lost everything, I want a Second Chance, I want the power to change my friends fate… I want to be more like him." She said crying the poison overcoming her dropping to the earth, "Your wish is granted." It said to her as she collapsed looking around, everything was going black she saw as her eyes dimmed feeling more and more pain shoot through her as she herself lie there dying unable to even gasp for air, then a feeling of the poisoning lightening came over her as her grip on life slipped Hanabi died.

Hanabi's eyes opened her hand on the mural, she turned looking around, she was in control again, she walked down the hallway entering the room looking around, on the ground she saw the most haunting sight, herself laying there dead all of her veins black and her normally white eyes wide open except totally black from the poison.

She looked up at the Dragon Tiger "Who are you?" she asked "I am one who grants your second chance, one who has given you power to change his fate, and one who will make you more like him." She looked at him her eyes wide "What?" she asked not knowing what he was talking about "I am the Dragon of Nexratu, Byaku the White Tiger." Her eyes where wide as she looked the dragon in the eyes, its eyes where the same as hers she saw, Pale white like the activated Byakugan, except unfathomably more powerful, "If you have truly granted my wishes, then why am I there dead, and if I am there dead why is Raditz dead?" she asked, Byaku circled her, "Because you have not made the rest of your wishes." She nodded "Only a wish made from the deepest part of your heart can I grant, and your only wishes are already granted." It said to her, Hanabi held out a hand "Wait, how do I call you when I truly need another wish?" she asked, Byaku knelt down its massive head meeting her face to face, "You will summon me when you truly need the wish." It said glowing white, Hanabi's hand rested for a moment on its forehead before it turned to energy, she saw the ball at the center of the room crack loudly breaking apart the energy blasting into the sky spiraling around pouring downwards into the dead Hanabi's body.

The body lay there she saw stepping forward she saw her body's eyes where glowing, she knelt down putting her hand on her own body.

Energy flooded her as her body faded into white light absorbing into her, Hanabi felt herself lifted over where the broken Dragon Ball of Byaku laid in fragments, her Byakugan activated her eyes suddenly seeing all around herself the shards of the Dragon Ball lifting out of there resting place shooting into her, Suddenly it all went white, she was able to see, she was unable to fathom what it was but she saw the rain pouring when suddenly she was standing again.

She saw Raditz get sprayed in the face by the bug stumbling back.

Time seemed to resume as Hanabi spun seeing Raditz stagger back before another smaller bug only 3 feet in length leaped at his back, Hanabi felt all of her new power she sped forward, there was no attack she had fast enough to stop the bug, she ran forward leaping seeing only one way, she gritted her teeth as she flew kicking Raditz aside the bug smashing into her instead burrowing past her armor in a flash, she felt it expanding feeding on the metal of her armor and Shielded herself where it was throwing it away from herself, but it suddenly shot out 5 massive legs one of them spearing through her shoulder.

Raditz spun around after the kick seeing her standing there a spike through her shoulder, he ran forward Punching the creature hard grabbing leg that was through her ripping it off of the spider sending it flying into the air, he shot a massive blast into it incinerating it in a flash, he turned and saw her holding her shoulder, a two inch hole in it, she staggered forward Raditz grabbing her.

Hanabi fell forward, what had happened she wondered, she had managed to save Raditz her friend, "Lets get… out of here." She said forcing herself to try to stand, pain racked her as she started to try to walk towards Raditz's pod.

Raditz saw her moving forward and just picked her up running towards his pod carrying her, she had just saved his life, he ran through the forlorn jungle the sky overhead stopping from storming, he leaped off of the ground taking flight, he didn't care what Vegeta said, he was going to destroy the planet, he saw his pod in the distance as he flew, he accelerated faster landing in front of it pressing the open button leaping in closing it starting the engines, the static on his Scouter stopped, "Raditz, where are you?" he heard Vegeta's voice "I'm heading into orbit now, we need to destroy this planet, those bugs are an incurable plague."

Vegeta in his pod listened looking down from space at the Planet seeing Raditz pod soar out into orbit "Did she make it?" he asked Raditz, this almost had killed him and Nappa as well, "Yes, her pod was destroyed however so she is in my pod." Vegeta aimed his one hand at the planet gathering as much energy as he was able too, his scouter had pinpointed the heaviest concentration of the fuel on the planet and he knew what he needed to do, this fuel was not worth what came with it, he released the ball of Ki it flying down blasting into the mountain range expanding hitting the fuel exploding.

Hanabi looked out the window from Raditz arms seeing the continent explode then the oceans boiling and it finally blasting itself to peaces the pod accelerating away.

Raditz looked at the wound on her shoulder, "_Not good, she's loosing a lot of blood, she will need more when we reach the base."_ He thought as she bled, he knew if he burned her shoulder closed she'd never be able to move her arm again, so he removed her armor chest peace taking some bandages from his supplies seal wrapping the wound, Clasping it tightly with his hand so that blood could not leak out, Raditz reached with his other hand setting the engine on his pod to full speed to Planet Frost, setting the engines to max.

The Pod soared through space out of control almost traveling almost 10 times faster, it would reach Frost in a few hours he knew, "Hold on Hanabi." He said to her.

Hanabi looked him in the eyes "I won't die yet." She whispered forcing herself to wake fully up, she knew her life was in danger, but she would not die, "You're the Brother I always wished I had, but never did." She said to him hugging him, "Don't talk like that, your not going to die here, so don't speak like that." He said to her hugging her, closing his eyes, "I said I would live, I'm just being honest." She said to him wrapping her good arm around him.

Planet Frost came out the window about an hour later.

The pod soared into the atmosphere streaking downwards across the sky slamming into the landing brace, Raditz opened the door kicking it off, Hanabi was awake in his arms but was so weakened from the time and the blood loss she wasn't able to speak, he ran through the halls into the medical bay, "Doctor, HEAL HER NOW OR I KILL YOU!!!" He roared at the doctor who took her and set her on the examining table cutting away the bandages her blood seeping out of the unsealed wound onto the floor, "This is bad." The doctor said adjusting Hanabi's shoulder resetting some bone that it was disjointed by the attack, She spoke to Raditz, "Hold her head above the Regenerative liquid." Raditz put her hands under Hanabi's head as the doctor moved her into a horizontal box of the Regenerative fluid cutting away the shoulder area of her jumpsuit.

A few minutes passed him holding her head, the doctor examining the wound and with special tools mending the broken bones and damaged tendons, "She may yet live, and will have no hindering injuries, but her shoulder will bear a scar from this." Raditz looked at her "May live?" he asked her, "She needs blood and there is no compatible blood here." She said to Raditz, Raditz cursed he knew without blood she'd die within the day, he suddenly stopped, "Use my blood." He said to her, the Doctor looked at him, "You're a Saiyajin and she's not, your blood won't work." She said, "What are her chances without blood?" he asked her the doctor shook her head, "She will die in the next few hours without it…" Raditz frowned, "Then we have no choice, give her some of my blood, if she will die without it then she will die, but if she has my blood then she might live through it."

The doctor nodded leaning Raditz back on a table injecting a needle into each arm and his legs, She then took Hanabi out of the regenerative liquid and injected needles into her arms and legs, she had sealed her shoulder and had wrapped her chest to protect her modesty, she activated the transfusion.

It stung to Raditz her blood entering his veins in even small amounts his own leaving, he looked over at her, he felt lighter slightly as he looked over at her, Hanabi's eyes where closed he saw, he turned looking at the ceiling.

Hanabi was in darkness, she was awake but hardly absorbing anything, the blood entering her hurt, she focused herself meditating, her entire will bent on living, _"I will live."_ Went through her mind as she lay there, she envisioned her own heart seeing it rejecting the blood, she focused, it was her one last block from survival, she concentrated her energy going to hear heart making it beat pushing the blood through, then again another beat and again, her heart started pumping the blood her body adapting to the blood, **_"I have granted the last wish you made in the cave."_** She heard, she sensed no one and finaly blacked out.


	8. Brother

Chapter 8: Brother

It was getting late Raditz saw as he watched the time slip by on his Scouter, he was simply sitting there thinking quietly by Hanabi's bedside, she had been out cold sense the transfusion 3 days ago.

He simply sat there remembering the time they spent together, the look of elated joy on her face when she had first managed a decent energy ball, or the long talks they had over Grey Duke Tea at the Liquid Foundry, and how she had been more of a friend to him then Nappa, Vegeta and even his own father, "Please be okay." He whispered to her, her vitals where stable but the Doctor had said that it might be several days before she would awaken.

"_Raditz, Lets spend time together like this always." She said to him looking across the table at him._

"_I Did it." She said to him holding a ball of energy the size of her own head._

"_I won't die." She said to him "You're the brother I never had."_

Raditz remembered these things silently _"Why was it always me? What made you want to be my friend?"_ he wondered silently, onwards time flew for him before he stood leaving the room to train.

Hanabi stood across from Byaku inside of her mind "Why won't I awaken Byaku?" she asked the blackness around her like a deep sea, "Because you are more like him, you are changing, slowly your body is adapting to the Saiyajin blood that now flows in your veins." Hanabi turned "I'd really like to awaken soon, get back to my friend." She said sighing as the darkness still swam, "You are the descendent of my guardian, you will find a way through any darkness that falls into your path.

---

"Raditz, you have a mission to the planet Earth" said a tall alien "That planet has a buyer." Raditz smirked "This should be interesting." He said remembering the Fact that Kakarot his little brother was there, He wanted to take his brother back into the fold.

Raditz turned and left the briefing area, his eyes falling upon Hanabi still out cold, "I wish I could take you with me." He sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to at this time, he'd see her later, he turned walking down the halls his pod was already being prepared he knew, he'd head to earth and see how his brother was doing.

Raditz entered his pod a small smile on his face, "I'll be back." Raditz muttered to the air sitting in his pod closing the hatch listening as the engines started, igniting and sending him hurtling across the cosmos towards earth.

---

Darkness swam around Hanabi as she tried to force her way past it seeming to claw at a veil of black that was there yet not, "I won't sleep forever." She said to herself in the blackness running forward charging trying to activate her Byakugan to see better the darkness seeming endless and unrelenting as she struggled.

Hanabi's head slightly turned as she struggled deep within herself, trying as hard as she was able to, just to awaken.

Hanabi saw a glint in the darkness as she ran, she turned to it running towards it as hard as she was able to, it seemed like it was slowly fading as she ran towards it struggling for every breath it seemed until the glint seemed to grow almost like a window in the darkness, she could see herself unconscious, she leapt into the image everything this time whiting out.

Hanabi awoke suddenly looking around the room sitting, it was strange she didn't feel weaker from her slumber near the brink of death, she in fact felt a lot stronger she stood looking around the room, before turning to walk to the door, she saw she had several needles in her and a sticker of some sort on her neck over her major artery, she pulled out the needles one by one, she hated them they hurt and they weren't the kind of pain you got stronger from, she reached tearing the sticker off of her neck. A few moments later the doctor ran in "She died?" she heard her say.

The Doctor ran in the room, how could she have died the girl was stable, she opened the door seeing Hanabi standing beside her bed looking her in the eyes, her arm slightly bleeding from the removed needle, "Your… that's… impossible." She said looking at her, after awakening from a coma only Saiyajin warriors where in this state, "I'm fine, where is Vegeta, Nappa and… Raditz?" Hanabi asked her, the doctor looked down "Vegeta and Nappa are on a mission, I don't know where and Raditz said he was heading to some planet called Earth." Hanabi nodded, "Thank you doctor." She said, something in her gut told her she needed to go after Raditz she turned and walked off towards the Pod bay.

Hanabi walked into the inventory room before leaving grabbing her armor, the chest peace had a massive hole in the shoulder and it was about half broken, she grabbed it and a new black mesh suit under it pulling it on getting back in her armor, she grabbed her scouter and looked back a slightly creepy feeling, the place looked empty to her, the people where there, there was activity to be sure but it all was worth nothing to her, "I guess this means I won't be returning to Frost any time soon." She murmured leaving the Med Bay Inventory Room…

Raditz had a week lead on her she knew from what she had overheard walking to her room, she entered and saw all she had worth while was her Stuff from Konoha, already in a bag, she grabbed the bag leaving the room walking towards the Pod Bay for her last departure from frost.

Hanabi saw a pod was already set up for launch as she walked forwards towards it "Tech do you have the course of Raditz pod?" she asked him, the tech nodded to her "Yes Hanabi, but you don't have a pod." Hanabi looked at the pod he was working on, "Is that pod operational?" she asked, "Yes but that pod belongs to Captain Ginyu." he said watching her get in, "Program Raditz's course into this pod, and be quick." The tech sighed dialing in Raditz's course into the pod, "You know if anyone complains about this its all on your head, I'll say you held me up and stole it." Hanabi nodded "Say what you will." A moment later the pod had accelerated off towards the planet Earth with Hanabi inside.

Time pressed on as Hanabi studied the modified pod setting the engines to full, She would arrive about 5 hours after Raditz would, for some reason she knew she had to be there, she fell asleep as the pod flew.

---

Some Time Later

---

Raditz had been fighting with Kakarot and Piccolo for close to 15 minutes now he glowered at them, he had come to this planet only to discover that his own brother was a simpering weakling who hadn't done his job, time after time he had tried to coerce his brother into joining them, The other Person he was fighting was a green man with antennae and a brow line that could kill lesser men, added to the fact he didn't have any hair at all.

Currently he had Kakarot rather out of the battle after delivering him a severe beating leaving him on the ground behind him, now only the green one Piccolo remained.

"That was quite a little trick, look how easily it pierced my armor." He said to Piccolo, His smirk darkening "Luckily your aim was off." He almost snarled, the truth was that he had barely dodged it. "Now I have a little trick I wanted to show you, Remember?" he asked highlighting the word, "It's the one I was going to show you when we first met." Piccolo looking a little pale said "Yeah, I know." Raditz smirking stepped forward, "Keep your eye on the birdie." He hissed raising one hand upwards gathering a massive amount of energy he threw his hand forward to release the energy when he realized all the energy was gone, and Pain was shooting through his tail, he turned back, "What the?" he asked as Kakarot or Goku as he was named was holding his tail.

"Ha-ha, you where careless, I'll never forget how much my tail hurt when some one squeezed it." Goku said grinding his hands into Raditz tail watching his older 'brother' fall to the ground, Raditz had done so much harm, had threatened to destroy every human on the planet and had even kidnapped his son and locked him in his pod as insurance demanding he kill 100 people to get him back.

"Y-You shouldn't do that." Raditz forced out in pain as Goku ground his tail in his hands "Piccolo can you manage that attack one more time?" Goku asked, Piccolo grinned "Yes Goku with pleasure, I see you had a surprise attack after all you sly dog." He put his fingers to his forehead, "Hold him tight this is the last time I can do this." He said smiling crouching down gathering energy "K-Kakarot, please don't tell me you are going to go through with this, I am your brother." He begged almost gasping for air in pain "Brother? Don't be ridiculous you took my son and you tried to kill me, and if I remember right you said you where going to exterminate every human on this planet." Raditz looked over at him his teeth gritted in pain, "I was bluffing, I would have said and done anything to get you to join us, I SWEAR IT!!!" Piccolo hearing this yelled "Don't listen to him Goku, he'll say anything to get loose." Raditz looked up at him "I never was going to kill you or the boy, when I was sure I wasn't able to get you to join us no matter what I did I was going to leave the Planet and that's the truth, I could never hurt my own flesh and blood, I Swear, I SWEAR IT KAKAROT!!!" Goku looked down "Do you promise to leave?" Raditz replied "Yes of course, its over, I'll tell the others that you won't join." Piccolo yelled "NO GOKU HE'S TRYING TO TRICK YOU!!! DON'T LET HIM GO!!!" Raditz gritted his teeth "I'll never come back here again, I promise." Goku exhaled a breath releasing Raditz tail, Raditz leaped to his feet slamming his elbow into Goku's chin sending him flying away onto his back, leaping forward landing foot first on Goku's ribs.

---

Hanabi's pod streaked into earth's solar system heading along the same path as Raditz had taken in, she had an eerie feeling.

---

"I Guess your not going to beg Kakarot, your no fun at all." He said his foot still in his brother's ribs, "SAY GOODBYE!!!" he said when suddenly his scouter registered a sudden spike of power he paused looking around trying to see what it was, He heard some metal tearing from the direction of the pod and turned his head to look only to see the kid, His brothers son break clean out of the pod shooting into the air letting out a yell, "What?" he almost yelped seeing this, The kid continued to soar upwards growling at him rolling forward landing on his feet outside the crater that bore the wrecked pod, "Ahh, so you taught the boy a few tricks Kakarot." Piccolo stepped forward "Goku, look over by the crater, its your son." Raditz growled taking his foot off Goku looking over at the boy "Now what?" he growled lowly, Goku lie there pleading for his son to flee.

Gohan stood there glaring at the mean person standing over his fathers body growling angrily at him, "Run, Run away Gohan now." Goku pleaded.

Raditz eyes where wide "Huh Power level 1370?" he said stunned still, "Impossible for a kid!!!" he was stepping away slightly, "And yet its going up…" his pupils where small as he stepped back a step "But that's what it is." He watched as red energy flowed around the boy, the boy shouting "LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!!!"

Gohan charged Hurtling himself at Raditz head first, Colliding head first with Raditz ribs, sending Raditz reeling backwards crying out in pain as the air was blasted from his lungs his armor cracking on his chest.

Raditz as he reeled back managed to pull together his resolve setting his foot down hard regaining his footing.

Goku looked at his son who was standing from that attack "G-Gohan?" he said in a half breath, "Go, get out of here." Gohan crying, "But daddy."

Raditz stepped forward with vary painful steps gasping "No one has ever, done that to me…" his sentence broken a bit from pain Goku shouting at him "NO, STAY BACK!!!" but Raditz stalked forward step by step breathing heavily "Gohan, you have to go." Goku said harshly to his son trying to get him to run away, "What? Hay kid what happened to all that power?" he demanded his scouter not reading the massive levels any more, "Uhh, What power?" Gohan asked stepping back, Raditz glared "Fool, You don't remember." His voice raised "YOU JUST KNOCKED THE STUFFINS OUT OF YOUR OLD UNCLE RADITZ!!! LIKE THIS!!!" He sent Gohan flying backwards rolling unconscious, "Please, don't hurt him he's just a boy." Goku pleaded again, "Yes he's just a little boy that's true, but he's vary strong, he has a power level even higher then yours little brother, and if he ever learned to control it, it would be bad for us, So you can see I have no choice." He said stepping towards Gohan, "He must die." Goku moved forward slightly "No wait." Raditz looked at the boy, "You are the first to ever damage me like this my nephew, you are a true warrior who is worthy of being a Saiyajin." He said his hand raised, "And you will…" his mind didn't finish the sentence as his hand was raised gathering energy, he closed his eyes a moment remembering the smile on Hanabi's face after a long day of training, or the time he had with her on the missions, and how she had saved his life, His arm started to drop back to his side.

Goku lunged forward thinking his son was going to die grabbing Raditz from behind, Raditz spun seeing Goku holding onto his back "Why you…" he snarled "Let go!" Goku called out "Piccolo, Piccolo your attack."

---

Hanabi in space activated her scouter now that she was in range turning on the comm "Raditz, what's your situation?" she froze hearing him struggling **"Piccolo your attack"** she heard over the comm as her pod barreled downwards towards the earth **"LETS GO!!!"** she heard the voice shout **"Goku, sometimes you amaze even me."** She heard over her scouter, she wished that the communicator inside the scouter could contact over long range, but it was only able to transmit data at that range. **"Now hold tight, this will take some time."** Hanabi franticly tried to boost the pods speed, "NO, GET OUT OF THERE RADITZ!!!" she shouted **"And don't listen to anything he says!!!"** she heard the other person over the comm with a deeper voice **"See now, it doesn't pay to tell a lie, now does it?"** Hanabi franticly shouted "RADITZ PLEASE DON'T DIE, YOUR MY BROTHER!!!"

---

Raditz heard Hanabi's voice and froze, He struggled twice as hard suddenly "Kakarot are you a Fool? How do you expect to hold me and dodge that at the same time?" Goku chucked darkly responding "We'll both go." Raditz glared he was going to ask him why but a Memory of Hanabi knocking him out of the way from getting killed, taking a full normally lethal blow for him with no chance of survival, "Please let me go!?!?!?" he asked franticly, Goku wasn't releasing "I can't die yet, I have to much to live for LET GO!!!" he shouted "Piccolo my ribs broken" Goku yelled, Piccolo was ready, "I HAVE TO LIVE, I CAN'T DIE!!!" he turned "Look Kakarot, if that hits we are both going to be history, I can't die here, I have to live for my sister." Goku however did not release "I don't know if you are telling another lie or not, but there is to much at stake." Raditz didn't stop struggling "I'M ALMOST THERE GOKU, HANG ON!!!" Piccolo yelled to Goku, "LET GO NOW!!! PLEASE!!!" Raditz yelled at Goku looking up, seeing a streaking yellow line falling from the sky, he looked forward and saw the beam fly from Piccolo's fingers directly at him "I'm sorry Hanabi…" he whispered as the beam hit him gritting his teeth refusing to yell out in pain this time, the beam shot through him and Goku cleanly sending them both flying back onto the ground.

Raditz landed on his back his eyes upward, "I can't die, I have to much left… the fool, how could he do that, now… he's dead too…" he said looking upwards, Piccolo stepped forward "Don't loose your long sleep over it, he'll be back here within a week." Raditz glared "What? That's impossible. Tell me how!!!" he said looking glaring at the Green figure, "Gladly, on this world we have something called Dragon Balls, The one who gathers all 7 of them together will get one wish granted." Raditz looked in horror, "Goku's friends will have him back by the end of the week most likely. It's Goku who will have the last laugh." Raditz laughed mirthlessly "Fool, This device is on my face is also a Transmitter, they have heard every word, they will want to make a wish." Goku's voice was heard, "Quick, when will they be here?" Raditz sighed "A year from now, and there a lot stronger then I am." He said glaring at Piccolo "one year… oh no…" Piccolo muttered "Gee what's the matter, you look all depressed Green Man, Don't be so glum, we can't all have the last laugh." He started to laugh ruthlessly Piccolo raising his hand to finish him off.

---

Hanabi heard what was going on bellow and Raditz talking about the scouter being a transmitter, she was in the atmosphere already, she Placed her foot on the door of the pod kicking it off leaping out, she flew Directly at the green one who had his hand raised, she pulled back her own hand throwing a ball of blue energy at him.

Piccolo spun barely dodging her attack in time leaping away from her and away from Raditz body.

Hanabi ran over to Raditz body tears in her eyes running to him, "Brother… Why, why didn't you…" she started crying hugging him tightly "Why do I have to loose you?" she whispered, "Please don't die…" she was crying with all her heart she didn't want him to die, "I wish for you not to die…" she said hugging him, "Don't worry, be strong Hanabi, and don't ever brake your honor." He whispered the light fading from his eyes, his last will being to look into her eyes, "Byaku, I wish for you stop him from dieing, bring him back to life." She heard no response, her heart ached for it, she wanted him to live, and she could only watch as the last of his energy left him, "BYAKU!" she screamed.

Piccolo watched silently, so what he was saying in the end about a sister wasn't a lie he thought as Goku's friends arrived them running over to Goku.

---

Elsewhere in the Universe

---

"Raditz stinks" Nappa said "What an Idiot, how could he let himself be beaten by men with such lower fighting powers?" Nappa looked into the fire while Vegeta munched on the arm of some alien "I don't know, should we destroy those earthlings?" Vegeta smirked "I don't think so, but then again I guess we could…" Nappa looked at his partner "Are you thinking about what Raditz said?" Vegeta smiled tossing the rest of the arm in the fire "Exactly, those Dragon Balls caught my interest." He smirked walking over to his pod "Just think about it Nappa, if we can get out hands on the Dragon Balls we can wish for anything we want." He said to Nappa "So would we wish Raditz back to life?" Vegeta looked down, "No, that would be a waste of a wish. I'd wish for something more grand. So how'd you like to be immortal my friend and fight forever?" Nappa smiled opening his pod, "Now that's something I could live with for the rest of my life, even if it was for an eternity." Nappa finished sitting in his pod, smiling, the door closing both pods blasting back off into space.

---

Back on Earth

---

Hanabi looked over seeing a short bald guy kneeling at Goku's side begging him to pull through, she knew he wouldn't however, the blast had sheered off part of his heart and the hole itself was of fatal size.

Piccolo however was watching her "Girl are you with him?" he demanded, Hanabi stood aiming a hand at Raditz body gathering up an orb of energy projecting it into his body incinerating it, "I am with him… He was my brother…" she said in response turning looking over at Goku, this was Raditz brother doomed to die as well, she walked over to Goku looking him in eyes, "So you would be my other brother…" she murmured to herself, she didn't want to watch him die as well, just the look in Goku's eye spoke of Honor and Passion and a Protective bond to those he cared for, It saddened her that they both died…

"What… do you mean… brother?" Goku asked her, Hanabi looked at him in the eye, "Raditz was my only friend when I was forced away from home, and we saved each others life, and his blood flows in my veins." She said to him, Krillen's eye where on Goku, "YOU CAN PULL THROUGH, CAN'T HE???" Krillen shouted "Nope, I can't, not this time, sorry friend." Krillen looked Goku in the eyes "I'll wish you back, we already have three Dragon Balls." A blue haired woman who was now holding Gohan looked at Goku "Goku?" Goku looked over at her, "Take care of Gohan for me, and tell Chi-Chi that I'll be back, you know I will, so don't worry about me." An old man there spoke up this time who had came with his other friends, "I'm proud of you son." Goku smiled "I love you all… bye." He said closing his eyes dieing "GOOOOKUUUUU!!!" Krillen yelled in grief, "What a remarkable man… HAY WAIT HE'S DISSAPEARING!!!" Piccolo smirked, "I know, it was Kami." Krillen looked at Piccolo, "Who's Kami?" he asked "He's the Guardian of the Earth, Goku knows him well. Yes this is his work. No doubt Kami has special purpose in mind for Goku."

Hanabi turned to head back to her pod "HAY WAIT WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?!" Krillen yelled at her, Hanabi looked back at him, "Hyuuga Hanabi." She said stopping, "What's your name?" she asked, "Krillen, Hay wait aren't you one of our enemies?" he looked at her, "Aren't you to young to be one of our enemies?" Hanabi turned leaving, "In one year I will be an enemy." She said to them taking off into the sky where she suspected her pod had crashed.

----

Sorry this is where my fiction gets slower, as I need to watch DBZ and write this to see how my plot may go.

Thanks to all those that review and give my some input on what would be awesome.


	9. HFIL and the Year of Training Pt 1

Authors Note: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, it has been long overdue. Also I wanted to say that I am currently watching DBZ and getting inspiration for the story, thanks to all you my fans. Without farther a do I present to you…

Chapter 9: HFIL and the Year of Training Pt. 1

Raditz looked up at Hanabi as she cried holding him, how could he have been so weak, foolish and pathetic, He was supposed to live, yet here he was, "Don't worry, be strong Hanabi, and don't ever brake your honor." He whispered as he was unable to move a black darkness pulling him slowly away downwards, "BYAKU!!!" he heard screamed.

Raditz stood in blackness, across from him stood a white dragon like tiger, "What is this? Am I dead?" he asked glaring at it, the white dragon tiger looked him in the eyes "You are dead, But I have spared you." It said to him prowling around him "You must survive The Otherworld and become stronger." Raditz stared at Byaku "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?!?" he snarled loudly, "I Byaku will leave you a gift, a single peace of advice: When you are cast down, seek the secret path." Raditz glared "How is that a gift?" he demanded, the Great Byaku looked down at him glaring pain shooting through Raditz as though the hole in his chest was reopened, his mouth opened as if to scream for pain then it was all gone.

Raditz suddenly was standing in a line, "Please stay in line." He heard seeing that they where all walking to a gate, he walked forward stepping around the blue energy things he saw, he didn't feel dead in fact he was hungry, his armor was trashed but he was totally fine, he walked into the building noticing the pink sky and the yellow clouds that surrounded everywhere, he walked into the door, "Alright, what's with this crappy place?" he demanded, he saw a big giant staring at him glaring "This is the check in station to your afterlife, Get back in line." The red giant of 20 or so feet demanded as two blue men ran to grab him and drag him off, he didn't even feel them trying there efforts where so futile, "So this is the great Judge to the afterlife? And these are the guards of his to keep order." He said glaring at the two who hadn't even managed to drag him at all, Raditz gathered an energy ball throwing it at the red giant.

King Yema glared as the ball of energy came, he vanished to the side of the blast as Raditz came at him again "Don't you know you can't defeat the awesome King Yemma!" said the blue man, Raditz didn't care which it was, he threw an energy blast at it, The Giant form of King Yemma appeared behind him punching him hard in the back sending Raditz flying, Yemma leaping forth grabbing him in his hands grabbing an arm of Raditz in each hand putting his thumbs to Raditz back, "I know right where I am going to throw you." He said laughing, Raditz looked shocked, he had been totally defeated, King Yemma took Raditz outside the building through a side door and onto a path that looked like an endless giant snake, and he then threw Raditz downward into the Yellow Clouds bellow.

---

Hanabi walked in the wilderness, to tell the truth she didn't want to speak to anyone, it had been 2 months sense Raditz had died and she wished he where still alive, deep inside she however knew what she wanted, she wanted a way to get Raditz back and would do anything to do it.

Hanabi noted her hair had grown about 2 inches longer in this time as she looked into the lake, she had been training non stop this past month to hone her skills.

"Why?" she murmured silently to herself, she gritted her teeth standing, _"Hyuuga Hanabi does not mope and sulk."_ She thought as she turned and took flight towards the sea.

---

Raditz looked eye to eye at two ogres, he had landed a few minutes ago, but he was pissed, "You don't realize do you? I'm leaving now you will tell me what I need to know or I will personally bring hell down on your asses." He challenged, One Ogre was tall and red with glasses on and sweats with a white shirt that read HFIL the emblazoned logo for the place, the other Ogre was blue and had an ugly stump horn out of his head and was stouter then his companion but still was a good 3 feet taller then Raditz.

"You Know what HFIL means looser?" the blue one said to him, "It means home for Infinite losers, it means you will stay here, Forever!!!" he yelled at him, his vocal grammar even bad, "I'm not staying at your home any longer then I have to, this is your home and you will burn in your own freakish disgrace but not me." He laughed both glaring, "Tell me, there's a secret passage out of here. Where is it?" he demanded again, the Ogres where both glaring at him.

"You got to play with us boy, If you can out wrestle me and out run him we'll tell you." The Blue one said, "Oh that's absolutely fabulous!" the red one popped up with, "I'm not going to play your stupid games." Raditz said looking around, he was starving. If he had been in the mood to play he'd have still been too hungry.

Raditz staked over towards the tree seeing the fruit on it, He'd eat it, "STOP THAT'S KING YEMMA'S FRUIT YOU CAN'T TOUCH THAT!!!" the blue one yelled running at him, Raditz spun throwing his elbow into the Blue ogres neck sending him flying back 20 feet grabbing the red one by the arm as he came twisting him to the ground, "So I can't eat that huh?, You'll get into trouble Huh?" he asked them, The red one squirmed "Yes you can't don't Yemma will be pissed at us!!!" Raditz smiled almost kindly at him, "I'm not completely soulless, if you tell me where the passage is and show me now I'll leave the tree alone." The red one looked up at him "Alright I'll show you where it is."

Raditz watched as they led him around the bizarre land with pink skies and strange rocks until he was looking into a tunnel, "This will lead you back up, we promise!" the red one pleaded, "Alright then, I'm going to get myself some fruit for the trip." Raditz turned walking back towards the tree, "BUT YOU SAID!!!!" Raditz smirked "I will leave the tree alone, it's the fruit I am after."

They both ran after him the Blue one whispering in a gagged voice from his neck being hit, "Lets not tell King Yemma about this." The other one nodded, "Agreed." (1)

---

Hanabi sat her eyes closed, she had found a deserted island perfect for her training some time ago, her eyes where shut as she stood, she suddenly started into a slow Jyuukin Kata like a slow dance, slowly she sped up spinning thrusting her left arm forward into an imaginary opponent spinning away from an imaginary counter slowly speeding her own movements up, two more jabs she took with one hand in less then a split second, spinning around kicking the air so fast her leg movement was unable to be seen spinning around striking with her arms again palm striking the air faster and faster her arms becoming a blur of motions her Kata a fierce dance that looked almost simple save for half of her strikes where impossible for normal eyes to follow.

She had been here for, she didn't know how long but had came to train her body to match the training her energy had gotten, her energy manipulation was fine but she had seen her physical power as behind.

Gohan had been stuck on the island for close to 4 months now, it had been hard as hell he had realized at first but he had adapted, he walked onwards towards his cave when he saw some fast movement on top of a hill, "What's that?" he muttered stepping forward. He saw a moment later a girl spinning and striking the air in a Kata so fast he was unable to follow it with his eyes, _"Who is she?"_ he thought looking at her, he didn't recognize her but he knew he should have, it ate at him, "Hey, HEY who are you?" he called out to her.

Hanabi stopped suddenly seeing the boy, she didn't recognize him either from the battle, mainly because he had been unconscious for the duration of it and she had been focused on Raditz. Hanabi turned and walked over to him looking at him, "I'm Hanabi, who are you?" she asked the boy.

Gohan smiled he hadn't had anyone to talk to for along time "Gohan, I'm Gohan!!!" he said to her, Hanabi stared at him, She had never heard that name before but his voice was familiar, she smiled and walked over to him, she still didn't recognize him, "Gohan huh, that's a cute name." Gohan stared at her he didn't get her at all, "So Gohan how old are you?" she asked him walking over to him starting some conversation.

---

Raditz looked up, he had been walking up the path for a while it seemed as he neared the top smiling, "Raditz you over reacted, this death thing isn't as terrible as its made out to be." He muttered as he saw a sliver of light up ahead as he took step after step upwards through the secret passageway, "What is this fruit?" he muttered looking at a peace of the fruit, he had grabbed three but had only eaten one, and a week later he still wasn't hungry and he felt stronger then ever.

King Yemma sat sorting some papers on his desk when he heard his desk creak, he looked down and saw it open, Out stepped Raditz, "YOU!!!" he shouted in surprise, Raditz looked up, "You look surprised to see me!" he said suddenly attacking Yemma.

---

10 Minutes Later.

---

Raditz was back in The HFIL lying on his back groaning in pain, he slowly rolled over getting to his feet running back towards the secret passage again, "So he favors his left hook ehh? I hope he's ready.

---

1 week, 15 minutes later.

---

Raditz stood shaking from the ground, "THAT PUNK!!! I'LL NAIL HIM FOR KICKING ME THERE!!!" Raditz ran back towards the secret passage.

---

1 week, 2 hours later

---

Raditz smirked standing, he stood up, "I'm actually getting stronger from this, those are some damn good peaches." He said running back towards the secret passage.

---

5 days later

---

"I can make the trip in my sleep now, that's good, real good, damn good." He said, the run that took him a week now only took 4 days, and King Yemma had fought him all day on the 5th.

---

Hanabi sat next to Gohan inside a cave, they had hit it off rather well sense they had met on that hill, "And that's how I met the three Saiyajins." Hanabi had just finished telling Gohan the story of how she had managed to do in her Genin exam and leaving, "Wow that's amazing, Mr. Piccolo also took me away to train me, but its to fight the two on there way now. Are they strong?" he asked her, Hanabi nodded, "They are as strong as they come, I've never seen them fight but some time ago I was on a planet with them when everything went wrong, while me and Ni-san almost died they where fine."

---

Vegeta had just got done destroying a planet of annoying and weak bugs leaning back in his pod, "Even Hanabi could have dealt with that…" he muttered, he wondered what his servant was doing while he and Nappa flew towards earth on there coarse.

---

Hanabi was sitting in the firelight of a small fire in the cave "I had leaped in the way of the attack and had taken the claw through the shoulder." Gohan listened, she had told an interesting story of a Bug Planet to him, but she hadn't told him of anything before that, "Why'd you take a stab for a jerk like him? He killed my father." Gohan said tears welling up in his eyes thinking about it, "Me and him knew each other well, trained together, ate together and spent time together, deep inside he was lonely and told me of how he had such hope for his brother to join him, I am not him so I don't know exactly what it was, but he was raised thinking killing is perfectly okay and when his brother refused to join him he was probably disappointed and didn't see why he was wrong." Gohan looked down "oh, I'm sorry I…" Hanabi scooted around the fire putting her arm around him, "Don't worry about it, its not your fault or mine that this happened, I promise you that if I can I'll get your father back as well." She said to him.

Gohan just sat there in the hug for a moment dumbfounded sitting there, he turned and wrapped his arms around her, "Thanks, so much." He sniffed, he had been truly lonely without anyone to talk to at all, a week ago he had found a Dinosaur in his cave but it had gotten eaten and he had been forced to move on.

Gohan was such a sweet boy she noticed, about 3 years younger then her she also guessed, so cute also, she had made another friend, "Gohan, I'm sorry but I have to train as well, I have less then a year to get ready for them as well, I won't forget my promise to you." She said standing, "Wait your leaving?" Gohan asked her tears in his eyes as she stepped out the door, "We will see each other soon, Time comes in everyone's life when a friend has to depart, but keep strong friend we will meet again." Gohan yelled after her "Are you going to be our enemy?" he asked, Hanabi snickered slightly, "yes and no." she said taking flight away. Gohan was left standing there confused, yes and no… he didn't know what that even meant.

Hanabi flew away from the cave a slight smile on her face, she had to train, what the Saiyajins did was wrong in her book but Raditz was her brother. She flew thinking about this; she'd have a lot of questions to ask Vegeta and Nappa when the two of them arrived on earth.

Piccolo watched from the air he had just arrived and was checking up on Gohan whom he had taken to train, what surprised him was when he saw that girl fly out of the cave, "What in the…" he muttered flying her direction gaining on her with extraordinary speed, He had quite a few questions of his own.

Hanabi was flying fast when she looked back she saw the green one flying at her, she stopped in mid air landing, she looked upwards and saw Piccolo land as well, "Well, Well what's this?" Piccolo said landing stepping towards her looking menacing.

Piccolo looked at the girl as he advanced, he wanted information and Kids easily scared "You there, Girl tell me what you are doing here?" he was shocked a little to see her resolve unfazed, she didn't look worried at all, "I am here to train and get stronger." She said flatly answering his question. Piccolo pondered a moment "What where you doing in that cave?" he asked, to this Hanabi stopped and looked him in the eyes meeting his gaze head on, "I was talking with Gohan, but I left to train." She said answering his question plainly, "Good I don't want you to be around him when I train him, he needs to become more self reliant." Piccolo said to her, Hanabi smiled "I can see that, he is strong deep within he is real strong, but he has been pampered, I left because he'd not get much stronger with me around." She said, talking to Piccolo felt natural to her, "Would you mind if I asked you a question?" she asked Piccolo who was now towering above her trying to use his impressive height to make her worry.

Piccolo noticed she didn't shrink at all, her stance was completely closed with no openings at all yet she was just standing there, her white eyes however seemed to soak in every detail that came at them, "I'm the one asking the questions here, tell me what you know of the Saiyajins that are coming." He snapped at her response. Hanabi smiled, "Will you train with me? Please?" she asked him, Piccolo glared "I won't…" he was cut off by her "I'll tell you everything I know about the two coming if you train with me, otherwise I will just train myself by attacking you repeatedly." Piccolo took a step back, her brashness was appalling yet at the same time appealing, "Alright, but if you can't keep up with my training then I will leave you to rot." She smiled at him "I'm strong, Don't hold back because of some vaunted altruistic thoughts like, 'She's a child.' Or 'She's a girl.' Or I will beat the shit out of you!!!" she said smiling, "I was almost Raditz-ni-san's power level when I first arrived." Piccolo smirked "You mistake me for being a good guy; I won't hesitate to leave you lying in a pool of your own blood if you don't hold up." Hanabi was surprised by his rather barbaric statement but nodded smiling, "Alright."

---

Raditz glared at the entryway, that damned King Yemma had nailed his drawer shut, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" he yelled at the exit which was nailed shut leading into Yemma's office "Nope, not going to happen." Yemma said flatly leaning back puffing a pipe, Raditz in the drawer glared out through a small crack, he could take the tunnel back out to HFIL but there was only one way he would go down, well maybe two, if he was thrown down, or if he got starved out, "What's the matter? Chicken?" he asked, he suddenly hear Yemma choke back a cough of surprise, "I get it, I was getting to tough so you nailed the drawer shut, big surprise, the great judge of the afterworld who's power I respected turned out to really be a chicken." Raditz sighed as he heard Yemma fidgeting, mixing insults and complements worked well, "I guess I'll go back down now that I found out that my sparring partner is a cow…" he was going to say coward but her heard the sound of nails ripping out of the drawer, "Come on small fry, BRING IT!!!" Yemma shouted into the drawer.

Raditz leaped out of the drawer, it hadn't occurred to him to try this, but these battles with King Yemma where better training then he had in his entire life.

---


	10. Piccolo and the Year of Training Pt 2

Chapter 10: Piccolo and the Year of Training Pt. 2

Hanabi stood across from Piccolo, they had flown a bit to a location where they could 'train', Hanabi however was smiling as she slipped into her Jyuukin fighting stance watching the strange green mans movements.

Piccolo's eyes where narrowed slightly as he watched her, her fighting stance was perfect for speed and for defense but he saw vary little offensive power in it, "With a stance like that you can't win a fight, you couldn't do a vary hard strike from that position." He said to her, Leaping forward into a flurry of spinning kicks at her gathering some energy into his hands throwing it at her, "Who are these two coming?" he asked.

Hanabi as the kicks came blocked the spin with one of her own deflecting the energy he had thrown, "They are Vegeta and Nappa, two strong warriors, I sparred with Vegeta before and even with him holding back a whole lot I ended up unconscious after using my best techniques on him." She said spinning shooting her palm forward knocking Piccolo back a few feet, "I never seen Nappa fight, but he's weak compared to Vegeta-sama." She didn't really respect Nappa to much but he had his good points also.

Piccolo was surprised by the force of her palm thrust as he was driven back a few feet by it, she was stronger then she looked, yet he knew as well as she did that they where both holding back, "What do they fight like?" he asked suddenly leaping into an advanced punch combo with as much power as he was able to muster intentionally striking heavy at her left side so he could try to manipulate her defense.

Hanabi spun into an agile flip blocking on the right getting sent back 15 feet each punch she blocked, she wasn't using her energies to hold her down, this was physical training for her, her energy was ready, she spun almost getting hit in the right by a surprise attack, her spinning into a leg sweep following with a upward kick and a palm thrust to the gut, "I don't know, I was with Raditz on the other end of the planet we where on so I never saw them fight, the creatures there that almost killed me and Ni-san didn't even leave a scratch on either of those two, The planet was so infested with bugs that Vegeta simply destroyed the Planet from orbit."

Piccolo was startled by that announcement, in fact he had let his guard slip, to late he realized as he feet where swept out from under him a painful kick hitting him in the jaw sending him upward, suddenly he smirked flying upwards instead of falling back down into her attacks, From the air he smiled at her malice in his eyes as he suddenly started to charge his energy coursing through his body, he wasn't going to hold back, he suddenly shot forward at her throwing 3 massive attack combos, one consisting of 10 strikes and another of 15 blasts.

Hanabi sprang into action as she saw the combo's coming blocking and dodging as best she was able getting hit by 2 of the punches driving her back 12 feet, her lungs on fire from him hitting her in the ribs only to spin dodging 10 of the Ki blasts getting hit by 5 of them, what Piccolo apparently lacked in raw power compared to most he had in brains.

Piccolo smirked his final combo ready, His arm shot forward at her, him about 15 feet away his limb extending in length hitting her over the head with his fist his other arm extending shooting a leg out from under her as she spun to counter his arm, she fell towards the ground piccolo leaping upwards hammer fisting at her his arms extended 15 feet.

Hanabi was caught totally by surprise as the attacks came, there was no way she'd have predicted that trick as she fell to the earth her teeth gritted, as the hammer fist came down she rolled to the side barely avoiding the smashing strike, looking over at the massive chunk of destroyed earth she was glad she had avoided that, she rolled to her feet getting into her Jyuukin stance, "Lets stop holding back." She said to him.

Piccolo was disappointed to say the least, he had agreed to train with her yet at the same time her information had not been vary good, and he could tell that she was telling the truth also, it was about all she knew worth while in a fight, but she was strong, and in spite of being struck a few times didn't show any signs of the hurt like some one else of her age would. "Lets stop holding back." He said to her getting into his own expert stance, she was easily weaker then him he decided, He vanished again moving as fast as he was able to in a flurry of attacks his body gathering energy for his attacks.

Hanabi leaped forward into the attack spinning concentrating her Ki, she relaxed her eyes spotting Piccolo's movements easy enough, a little known fact about the Hyuuga is that there eyes where the best, even without the Byakugan they could see much faster and better then anyone else was able to. She blocked an attack leaping backwards, with how close he was attacking his body wasn't always entirely, she was getting driven back she realized as a punch breached her guard and almost doubled her over, the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, she kept it in her mouth not letting it show, he was now not holding back. Hanabi suddenly flipped away again making some fast seals, "BYAKUGAN!!!" she shouted the veins around her eyes bulging sending chakra and extra blood into her eyes. She leaped forward again, Piccolo's movements where still rather fast but this was interesting.

Piccolo was shocked as her face got a lot harsher looking and her strange eyes seemed to take on a look like cracked stone, he leaped forward again striking at her, both spun Hanabi matching his blows one for one, for every hit he got she was getting one in, He gathered his Ki for one accelerated hit.

Hanabi's stance extended her eyes widening, Piccolo had at least twice as many Tenketsu as a normal person, "DEVINATION 301 PALM STRIKES!!!" she shouted her Byakugan targeting them, Her speed suddenly increased so fast for a moment that she was a blur, Piccolo was standing still in comparison as her fingers flew forward striking and closing Tenketsu after Tenketsu.

Piccolo wasn't however doing nothing, as she attacked his front he noticed a bolder on the cliff over head as his energy was getting cut off he used his Telekinetic to lift the bolder sending it flying right at the back of Hanabi's head.

Hanabi as luck would go against her had her tiny blind spot to the bolder as it flew at her as she was striking, She suddenly forced a massive amount of chakra into her palm striking Piccolo in the center the shockwave of chakra shooting through body, her slamming her head forward to head butt him chakra gathered her leaping forward about to deliver the blow when she noticed the rock to late, she would have dodged, but by the time it was to close for it to remain in her blind spot it was to close to dodge, it slammed into her head her focusing her Ki into her head the rock shattering, her head slamming forward, slamming into Piccolo's head the chakra hitting into Piccolo's skull them both flying downwards, both out cold.

A few hours Piccolo had awoke standing, his head was pounding like he had got a mountain smashed through the foremost parts of his skull, "…the hell is her skull made of…" he muttered, a half of a sentence he didn't complete, on the ground was the girls body, she was out he could tell but she was other then that in great health, in fact her head wasn't even bruised, "Wake up." He ordered her watching Hanabi slowly stand, "So you are wanting to fight the Saiyajins, lets continue training." He said to her.

Days passed for Hanabi as she trained her ass off with Piccolo, his styles where strange and she was learning a lot but she knew she needed to be ready for more, that the ones coming where deadly.

---

Hanabi now stood looking across a ravine her eyes closing as she sat down, she missed her family, her Father and Sister and even that rather pompous Neji, "We will meet again." She muttered standing it had been 6 months sense she had met with Piccolo the year was almost over and she had sworn that she'd be ready.

Hanabi outstretched her hands focusing her Ki into the landscape her Chakra and Ki together flowing into the earth and into the tree's her letting out a low growl as the ground under her feet shook the sky seeming to turn, the land around her started to rotate like a Giant 200 foot disk her growl getting louder as she continued the training she had gotten from Piccolo, she after a moment stopped panting continuing her focusing exercises.

Days passed when she arrived back in the normal lands, or what Piccolo seemed to call normal, to her nothing was really normal, "So Piccolo-San where are we flying to?" she asked him. Piccolo looked at her then back forward "Gohan isn't on the Island anymore and I know where he is probably headed." Hanabi nodded, she hadn't known Gohan long at all but she knew the sort of person he was, he was the sort that valued his family and if what Piccolo said what true then he was headed back towards his home, "Alright then, he's actually ready to train?" she asked, Piccolo nodded silently as they flew.

---

Gohan had resolved it, it was not time for him to return, he loved his mother and missed her so much, but he had to train, not because he wanted to fight, but because he wanted to save her, and the world, he turned leaving away from the house, he had an interesting trip back from the Island involving windsailing on a handmade raft, then meeting some orphans and finally making it to his house. Gohan turned and left.

Gohan as he walked away suddenly saw Piccolo standing across from him in the forest and standing next to him was that girl, "P-Piccolo… H-Hanabi…" he stuttered, "Gohan, you ready for your training?" Piccolo said to him, Gohan got a focused look and spoke in reply "I-I'm ready!" Hanabi stepped forward Bopping him on the head, "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?" he shouted, Hanabi smiled "Don't stutter!" She said to him, Gohan blinked "F-fin…" He started Hanabi glaring back him gulping, "I mean yes Hanabi." The three of them took off to train

Hanabi smiled as she flew, the boy at the moment reminded her ever so slightly of Hinata, he was strong and had amazing potential, yet he was unfocused, they would train and she would be happy to help him learn, she just hope Piccolo saw her as an comrade in battle and not a student of his, after all, they where about even in strength even if he took command in most situations due to his age and super radical temperament and a brow ridge she could not argue with.

---

They had arrived in the training area in no time flat and there training moved on, Piccolo handling most of the training against Gohan while she trained herself alone for the most part, Gohan simply amazed her the way he trained with Piccolo continuing to stand and keep fighting and the way he Kept going and going, she herself had managed to train herself also, but there was only so much strength she was able to get training alone, or with the same person over and over again, she felt that at this rate she'd hardly be ready by the time it came to battle the Saiyajins, "Vegeta." She muttered standing remembering the harsh and foul tempered man, yet he was strong and a Pinnacle warrior who loved combat, she wanted to face him most of all.

"Hanabi… you okay Hanabi???" Hanabi suddenly snapped out of her thoughts looking "Huh why wouldn't I be?" she asked him standing, "Well you where trembling and looking off into space, Mom said that that's a bad sign when people do that." Hanabi glared forward "I don't 'tremble' and I wasn't 'staring off into space', lets get back to training." She retorted, "O-okay." He said suddenly yelling out in pain "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" he shouted, Hanabi smirked, "No stuttering." He followed her off grumbling under his breath as they continued onwards away from the training area.

Hanabi and Gohan stood across from each other, each in there own fighting pose, Gohan charged at Hanabi who dodged his first few punches blocking the 7th attack spinning out of the way of a kick tossing him sideways leaving Gohan laying there in pain.

Piccolo watched from a ways away smirking slightly, Hanabi seemed to be enjoying it, and it gave him a break to meditate and gather his thoughts for the coming battle, It amazed him, that she was only a year or two older then Gohan yet was as strong as he was but at least she wasn't a complete enemy to them.

"Hanabi-sensei, why don't you allow stuttering at all?" He asked leaping at Hanabi in a flurry of attacks which Hanabi had started Parrying "Because it reminds my of my sister, She is strong and has a lot of potential but has trained herself that she is beneath everyone and stutters unsure of herself, that stuttering is a defense that prevents her from getting stronger faster and has no place in the mouth of a warrior." She said spinning sweeping Gohan's legs out from under him in a Leg sweep, "Be strong in all things you do, Enjoy all things you do, and never have regret in all the things you do!" she commanded as she thrust a kick into his back sending him flying back, "But it hurts!" he said as he rolled away, Hanabi smiled, "The pain tells you that you are still alive, if it disappears in a battle it probably means that you are dieing." She said as they continued to train Gohan attacking her renewed, Hanabi blocking again sending him flying back.

Days passed Hanabi and Piccolo taking turns training Gohan and training with each other while he slept.

---

Elsewhere in the Universe

---

Hinata looked upwards at the star filled sky, her thoughts where on her sister, "Where are you at?" she asked silently, it had been a long time sense she had last seen Hanabi and despite the fact that they didn't always get along she missed her younger sister, Hinata closed her eyes nodding off to sleep.

Hiashi was also watching the stars, wondering why it had been Hanabi that had been in that single exam, why it had been her taken away from the planet, and yet at the same time he was proud of her, if it wasn't for her Konoha probably would have been destroyed but the relative peace was not going to last he knew…

---

Earth

---

"So, the years up…" Hanabi muttered looking into the sky, she had been practicing non stop and wondered how ready she was, "…I'm ready, they have to be stopped." She grinned, how she would do against her former comrades and what would they do about her growth in power, her time on earth had showed her what a wonderful planet it was.

Hanabi's eyes rested skywards, she would defeat Nappa, she would fight Vegeta, she knew this yet she felt no fear, only excitement at the prospect.

Hanabi walked away from there, she had some business with the Saiyajin warriors that was her own, they stole her away from her home all but threw her world upside down, yet in her heart she bore them thanks, thanks for the training, thanks for trusting her enough to be there companion, and thanks for the wonderful adventure beyond her imagination, and lastly, thanks for one of them being the brother she never had, even if it was for such a short time.

Step after step Hanabi walked, she wandered towards the sight where Raditz pod had landed a year earlier, time had come, was indeed past due to prove her strength to them, no longer a child away from home, but a Warrior with blood as strong as any Saiyajin.

The sun was setting as Piccolo watched the expression on Hanabi's face at the closing days of there training, every day she grew stronger, more exited, more energetic, the prospect of fighting them only accelerating her, Piccolo was sure she would hold up, but he wasn't sure how Gohan would do against them, he had all the training but he wasn't entirely sure he was ready.

---

Otherworld

---

Goku ran along snake way, he had to make it to earth, his friends depended on him, without him around they where doomed, his run accelerated faster and faster as he made his way across.

---

Elsewhere

---

"_Hanabi, what are you doing here? You have the gull to fight a Saiyajin? Your out of your league girl, we only took you to perform smaller tasks to small for us to dirty our hands on!!!" Nappa laughed at a blood covered Hanabi while Vegeta watched, there where others there, one on the ground but he didn't see there features, Kakarot ran forward about to intercept her battle, "STAY OUT OF THIS GOKU, THIS IS MY BATTLE!!!" Hanabi shouted, Goku stopping in his tracks looking at the girl who was now on her knees, "I traveled with you because Vegeta chose me, because I was strong enough to warrant an entire planet being spared, I have grown stronger because of my love for battle, and the blood of my brother flows through my veins, I am a HANABI SISTER OF RADITZ, SISTER OF GOKU, PRINCESS OF THE HYUUGA!!!" Hanabi shouted standing to her feet covered in blood a feral smile on her face, her charging forward her Ki and chakra flowing throughout her entire being shredding the vary environment around her as she stood slowly glaring at the Bald Warrior standing to her full height her eyes no longer showing the pain of her wounds, she suddenly shot towards Nappa at deadly speed, "I AM A SAIYAJIN!!!"_

Vegeta snapped awake in the pod looking out the window, seeing a red planet pass his view, "What was that?" he muttered as he leaned back in his pod totally relaxing relishing the idea of the upcoming battle on earth, "What was with that dream?" he muttered rubbing his forehead slightly a grin appearing on his face, "I hope this battle isn't disappointing."

---

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but several things happened, My hard drive which held the DBZ series blew out and had to be replaced, I also had to reinstall DBZ onto it, also at the same time some issues have come unto my guild as well.

Rest assured this Fanfic will continue to progress, and even if its slow I will NOT abandon this story, I thank you all for your patience and will try to keep up at least a bearable pace on the fanfic.

Thanks to Vegemarine or however its spelled for his deep and kind reviews and loyal reading, Thanks to my sister for her support and the Cups of Tea the fueled me through the creation of the Fanfic, and thanks to the Maker of DBZ and Funimation and such for there works as well, and Thanks to the maker of Naruto.

I thank Funimation for there help in there translating, I'd have never have grown up and known DBZ if it wasn't for them.

My other fans also I praise.

Next Chapters will cover the Battles with the Saiyajin duo.

Notes:

Many people wonder why I do it Saiyajin and not Saiyan like most people and the answer is that Saiyajin is the original Japanese name for them.

I don't know what exactly Saiya means but Jin it denotive of a people or race, an example is Nekojin which is Neko is Cat Jin is people or person.

That is why that remains that way.

Thanks again, and have a good time.


	11. Who I am Pt 1: Son of Goku

Chapter 11: Who I am Pt. 1: Son of Goku

Hanabi stood looking at the sky; time had come, indeed past due for the Saiyajin to arrive. A smile was on her lips as she looked at the sky and silence, the blessed eye of the storm was upon the future battlefield. Pain, Suffering and Death came with what she loved, but yet there was good in it also: The honesty of ones existence all put to the test against another persons existence, The needed trial that showed friends from people not worth knowing, The key to opening the most Ironclad door to the combatants hearts, and a refuge for those willing to pay the price of battle. Ironic it was also the test of ones own self, there integrity, will, soul, bond and sheer determination to live. War wasn't truly fought with the body or mind, but the soul, the body was only the irreplaceable tool, the mind is the comprehension and control over the body and more needed then the body, but the soul was what profited and lost when battle happened.

Gohan walked forward he saw Hanabi's hands trembling as she stood, her gaze on the sky, "Miss Hanabi?" he said to her, he even though they had trained together a lot still didn't know each other that well, in fact he had got more of a feel for Piccolo then her. He noticed she still wasn't responding, "Hanabi?" he asked again poking her arm trying to get her attention.

Hanabi turned her head looking Gohan in the eyes; her trembling in the hands had stopped, "Yes, Gohan, you need something?" she asked watching the way he moved, his stance told her he knew how to fight, but his eyes told her he wasn't ready yet.

Gohan noticed her firm gaze and those white eyes that where so resolute and assured, it made her seem twice as old as she was, but truth be told she wasn't more then at most 3 years older then him, "Why did you train me?" he asked her, he knew she was the minion of the Saiyajin, "Why do you fight them now?" he continued.

Hanabi paused looking deep into his eyes before looking back into the sky, "I trained you because you are strong, you are one of the last hopes for this planet to survive, and I consider you a friend, if I end up becoming your enemy I want you to be able to face me so that it will be an Honorable match." She paused thinking on the next one watching as Gohan looked unsure about what she said, "I fight them for the same reason I went with them, to save a world, my home was in danger and I proved myself strong enough to warrant leaving my planet alive, if only for there entertainment, and because Raditz is my brother, and he is Kakarot's brother, making Kakarot my brother as well, and sense Raditz isn't here now, I wish to help my living brother protect what he cares for." She said to him, "That includes you, another reason why I train you." She smiled as two lights appeared in the sky plummeting towards earth, she knew in her heart who they where before they landed, Vegeta and Nappa, her companions and allies, her Enemies, her kind.

Gohan looked at her, _"Is that why she's strong? Because she promised herself that she'd protect her family?" _he thought as the two beams of light, the pods carrying the Saiyajin struck downwards from orbit landing in the battlefield, "I'm not sure…" he muttered, he felt a sense of impending doom from those pods, his every instinct telling him to run.

---

Vegeta looked, his pod opening his hand resting on the frame, he stepped out of his pod looking over at Nappa who had stepped out of his pod as well, and he was ready for this.

Nappa tapped the scouter, "Looks like 3 higher level people are on there way here." He said to Vegeta, "Nappa, don't loose focus." He heard his companion say, "What are you talking about, this will be easy."

Vegeta nodded, "Even so, they did kill Raditz so its best not be careless." His gaze was set on the readings him looking at his own scouter, _"How strong have you gotten this past year?"_ he mused to himself thinking about that girl that he had taken from that one planet, he didn't have to muse long.

Piccolo was the first to arrive; his glare was at the two enemies across from him, the Saiyajin warriors, "You're not going to leave this place." Piccolo declared his glare set in stone on his powerful green brow.

Next to show up where the earthlings Tien and Yamcha followed by Choutzu, "These are the guys?" Tien asked getting a nod from Piccolo.

Nappa watched, as another one flew, the Bald One, "Hey Krillen, you made it just in time!" Yamcha shouted over to Krillen, none of them liked there odds.

Lastly two more showed up, Gohan and Hanabi standing there looking onwards at the Saiyajin duo, Hanabi standing tall in the cracked and still damaged armor she had worn ever so long ago back when she had worked with the Saiyajin, over the armor was a black cloth vest much like Goku's shirt but black, the cracked and splintered armor visible to the eyes.

"What's this?" Nappa said looking at her, "Her power has weakened a lot sense we last seen her!" He was shocked by this fact, Hanabi there weak little servant who was only useful because she was smarter then the Saibamen was now weaker then there most pathetic mechanic, "Her power level is only one!" His eyes where wide, "What in the." He was stunned, last he looked her power level had been nearing 1000, "What have you been doing, no one DECAYS THAT FAST!!!" he shouted.

Hanabi smiled "I'm here to defeat you." She stepped forward, she had grown a lot but at the moment was hiding her power level, she didn't need them to see her real power yet, this would open up the lines to find out what she needed, "Why are you here?" she demanded, "Are you here to wish Raditz back?" she asked.

Nappa laughed "Who would waste a wish like that on such a weakling?" he smirked, he reached in his pack pulling out a jar of seeds, "You people aren't even worth wasting our energy over."

Hanabi turned her eyes meeting with Vegeta who turned his head meeting her gaze, _"Something is odd here, her power level has lowered to that of one of these planets normal inhabitants yet she doesn't show even the slightest bit of concern… aha."_ Vegeta smirked at her as he stepped forward "I am here to wish for immortality, and no one will stop me from making my wish." He noticed Hanabi's glare as he said the words, "What's the matter? Did I offend you?" he asked coldly in his demeaning voice.

Hanabi glared, "Did the life of your own man mean nothing to you?" she demanded, Vegeta looked like he was about to answer when she turned seeing Nappa placing the seeds into the ground, "These Saibamen should do the trick." He stated standing stepping back.

The seeds in the ground started to sprout as Nappa spoke, "These Saibamen are a lot stronger then that Chicken Weakling." Krillen turned two shades of white hearing that, "Ch-Chicken weakling!!!" Krillen said his mind flashing back to that deadly battle between him and Goku.

Out of the ground came 6 of the Plant Men, Hanabi had a glare on her face set in stone, Nappa turned looking over at her, "What's the Matter? Did I upset you?" he asked tauntingly to her, Hanabi didn't say anything, "It doesn't matter now, talk is trash, I'll take them all on." She said stalking forward her glare increasing in darkness.

Piccolo stepped forward grabbing her shoulder, "No, we will all take one on, there are six of us and six of them." He said to her, Hanabi nodded,

Nappa laughed, "That sounds interesting, six on six, who's first!?!" the first person to step forward was Piccolo.

Hanabi turned and walked over to where Vegeta was standing sitting down next to him closing her eyes. The sounds of the battles with the Saibamen ringed in her ears as the warriors fought, each one taking out there Saibaman.

"Thanks Piccolo, you saved me." She heard Gohan say, she opened her eyes and saw everyone but Yamcha was done, she smiled, they where all not a lot worse for the ware, this battle was still up in the air.

Yamcha landed a final strike on the Saibaman sending it flying away into the Earth, "How's that guys? Not bad huh?" he asked, suddenly in a flash behind him she saw the Saibaman moving, she stood ready to dodge, "Behind you!" she said suddenly, Yamcha slowly turning the Saibaman wrapping its arms and legs around him, "What the???" Yamcha started, he struggled, the Green Plant Man with 3 clawed hands and feet starting to glow, its bulbous head pulsating as it exploded a scream of pain shooting through the air followed by a sudden silence, so far only 1 was left.

"NO!!! YAMCHA!!!" Krillen shouted, Hanabi stood, hearing the shouts of horror and dismay, some one had really died, her hands where trembling, she had never seen a person die before, it was horrifying, she took a step back her eyes widening as she backed away from the Scene slowly.

"Hey GIRL your next!" Nappa shouted at her, Hanabi looked meeting his gaze, remembering her earlier thoughts, "Death and pain, nether of these will stop me!" she said stepping forward, Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, not from the shock of what she was saying she would do but how quickly she had recovered herself from her first kill, even for him it had taken at least tell his dad congratulated and honored his first kill had he felt fine with it.

Hanabi stalked forward walking to Gohan before turning to face Nappa. Gohan was trembling terrible, her own hand where shaking, Hanabi knelt down hugging Gohan, "Be strong." She whispered standing stepping onto the battlefield looking at Nappa, "How many of those do you have left in the jar?" she demanded, Nappa's eyes widened checking his scouter again, "You couldn't take one of them." He said to her, Hanabi Smirked, "Two left in the Jar aside from the one out, plant them." She demanded, glaring downwards at the ground, she would be strong, she had to be.

Nappa laughed, "Deal with that one before I release these two, then I might consider it!" he said to her, his eyes gleamed as she stepped across from the Saibaman, "And if you get beat to bad I may just throw you in a ship and not let you see combat again!"

Hanabi twitched darkly, Nappa was pissing her off to no end, using her supposed position as a servant and a chide to try to demoralize her by increasing the steaks, she stalked forward glaring at the Saibamen.

Vegeta smiled, upping the steaks seemed to dredge her serious side out, her glare was good, "Nappa, release the two Saibamen." He said to him.

"But Vegeta, there not needed…" he started but stopped seeing Vegeta's smirk, he knew better then to question it, he knelt down planting the last two seeds watching as they sprouted upwards slowly growing.

Hanabi stopped across from the Saibamen watching as the last two where planted, "Tell me when to start." She said to them.

Vegeta grinned evilly stating "If you don't beat all three then me and Nappa will destroy your planet."

Everyone froze turning white, even Nappa was shaken by the coldness of Vegeta's remark. Suddenly the Scouter's started blinking as Hanabi let out a roar of rage, Ki pouring from her in waves, "Her power level is increasing!!!" he said stepping away as the ground cracked small rocks getting pulled into the air.

Hanabi stalked forward her White Ki washing over her entire body the Saibamen charging at her, Hanabi closed her eyes listening as they approached her chakra and ki gathering together in her eyes the veins around them bulging, "BYAKUGAN!!!" she shouted her eyes opening the full 360 degree of the battlefield made clear to her, she didn't need this to defeat the Saibamen she knew as she charged forward chakra gathering on her hands, but she would not give an inch while the life of her entire family was at stake, she twisted sideways out of the range of two kicks blocking another hit from a Saibaman as she threw it back with a blast of white Ki.

Nappa stepped back, "Her… Power level is 2500!!!" he said stepping back, that was only 2000 away from his own, "The Namek only had a Power Level of 2000!!!" he said stepping next to Vegeta seeing the Saibamen charging towards her, Hanabi deflecting the blows easily spinning dodging, none of them landing a hit, even when attacking from behind.

Piccolo's eyes widened watching this, she had used that once while they where training but he didn't know this was what it was used for, she didn't have a weakness in her stance, she didn't have a blind spot at all, she was according to Nappa stronger then him slightly. Piccolo's eyes where wide.

Vegeta's eyes widened, she hadn't gotten weaker, she was 3 times stronger then when he had last seen her, and she was giving it her all.

Hanabi let out a fierce roar as she charged forward Activating her 128 striker her movements accelerating even faster her striking 18 times into one piercing its skin clean through with each strike, her chakra and Ki exploding destroying the one instantly.

The other two ran forward towards Hanabi one leaping through the air as she spun towards her back, Hanabi however caught it in mid flight by the arm throwing it her body twisting around her hand piercing the next one through its shoulder her aiming her other hand into it blasting it away with a Ki blast it flying backwards.

The other one whom she had thrown ran at her back leaping, luck enough to get into her blind spot its arms and legs wrapping around her, Hanabi's eyes widened as she felt its energy building, she gritted her teeth.

Suddenly they exploded smoke pouring outwards as white energy shattered the ground Hanabi was standing on lightning from the friction, a massive cloud of smoke obscuring the battlefield.

The smoke poured outwards from where the explosion was, a Figure however was seen standing in the smoke which was slowly dissipating, moments slowly seemed to pass as they all watched, Gohan trembling thinking she was dead, yet at the center a figure stood. The figure in the center started to walk forward stepping out of the cloud of smoke and from it Hanabi emerged saying nothing.

Inside the cloud Hanabi had used Kaiten just as the Saibaman had exploded spinning her own chakra flying outwards totally ripping the Saibaman to shreds its own explosion getting consumed and overwritten.

Hanabi slowly turned panting slightly the White Aura now gone from her, she looked over seeing the last Saibaman standing slowly it making strange noises her glaring at it.

Vegeta suddenly aimed a hand at it incinerating the Saibaman in a single blast, "Well Well, I guess you are more useful then a Saibaman." He said mirthlessly. Nappa was standing stunned, "But Vegeta, it was still alive!" Vegeta laughed, "Alive and Useless my friend, Alive and Useless."

"O-Oh man, this isn't good, he even toasted his own man!" he stuttered out much to Hanabi's annoyance yet it wasn't her job to correct him.

"More like, Toasted his own Plant!" Hanabi said watching the Saiyajins expressions, Nappa still looked shocked but Vegeta had started laughing.

"Kidding, even in the face of eminent destruction, you have grown sure of yourself!" Vegeta said looking at his Servant, but it was more like she was adding to the exercise, an extra pound on the weight, "But who are you kidding, you swore your loyalty to me the day I took you from your planet!"

Hanabi froze for a moment closing her eyes before smiling, "I will only serve you if you are worthy to be served, I'm not content being the worthless lackey of a person who has earned no such loyalty, besides I have never sworn any vow to you or Nappa…" Hanabi looked at Nappa who was looking bored.

Nappa turned looking over at Tien who was glaring at him, "We've wasted enough time, lets start this battle!" he said looking over to Vegeta who nodded. Nappa charged forth Elbowing Tien suddenly into the air.

Hanabi watched as Tien soared upwards stopping himself flying back towards Nappa throwing a ball of energy at him which Nappa deflected, she saw Krillen leap into action as well as Choutzu, Hanabi stood stepping forward running about to leap into the air, "Your not getting to fight him yet." Vegeta said spinning a sudden punch sending her flying backwards into a pile of rocks.

Hanabi flew backwards her teeth gritted as she hit the rocks hard them splintering at her crash into them, she slowly got out of the rocks and looked over at the battle going on with the others but before she could observe Vegeta was in front of her again, "I had the most interesting idea, You're my servant and I am hungry, cook me some food!" he said to her laughing watching as she turned away a moment.

Hanabi smirked hearing the sounds of battle, "So, you want me to cook huh?" Hanabi started to laugh slowly as energy gathered on her hands, she had learned a few extra tricks, "Then lets get cooking!" she spun suddenly starting into handseals.

Vegeta had an odd expression as her hands made the seals, he tapped his scouter, her power level had leaped to 3500 he saw rather disinterestedly, "I like my meat well done!" he said as if she wasn't doing anything.

Hanabi laughed "As you wish My Prince!" she suddenly inhaled a breath exhaling "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu" suddenly a Massive fire stream pouring from her lips, larger then her in diameter melting the earth as it flew towards Vegeta, Raw elemental flames consuming him.

Vegeta crossed his arms expanding his own energy around them as the environment for six feet around him had taken to flame and had started to melt, _"Hmm, she is good, another bizarre technique, and those seals are ones that are from her planet, If I didn't have this shield I may even get a tan!"_ Vegeta thought as the fire dissipated, Hanabi was looking over at Nappa's battle.

Nappa soared out of the way of a blast of energy Choutzu coming up from behind attaching to his back, "Your mine!" the little White Faced Midget said as it started to glow gathering energy. Nappa was trying his hardest to get Choutzu off reaching back but the Midget was out of his reach, "Get OFF!" he roared slamming Back first into Nearby cliff face, turning slamming into another one.

"NO CHOUTZU LET GO!" Tien yelled Panic in his eyes, "Goodbye Tien!" Suddenly Choutzu exploded the entire sky flashing with the brightness of the explosion, "CHOUTZU!!!" Tien shouted standing up his remaining hand gathering energy throwing it at Nappa. Earlier in the Battle Nappa had blown off one of his hands.

Tien ran at Nappa fury in his eyes when Nappa spun slamming his fist into Tien's head causing it to whip back the bones in his neck giving way Tien collapsing to the ground dead.

Gohan stood there petrified, as he was turning away Piccolo's voice was heard, "Don't turn away Gohan, watch, he gave his life giving his all." Gohan turned looking seeing Tien's body laying there his head at an angle that was impossible to be attained naturally, frozen his Pupils shaking.

Krillen stood atop a mound gathering energy his one arm raised above his head a disk of energy forming as he rotated his upward arm, "DISTRUCTO DISK!" he shouted throwing it.

Nappa turned seeing the disk readying for it to make contact a smug grin on his face at the approaching attack. Vegeta however shouted "NAPPA YOU FOOL DUCK!" Nappa did as he was told barely ducking in time for the attack to miss.

Krillen stood there shocked. Him, Tien, Choutzu and Piccolo hadn't gotten the best of this guy yet, "N-No way!!!" he said in disbelief as he stepped away slowly, the Distructo Disk sailing onwards cutting through a mountainside emerging through the other side fading skywards, nothing he did was working he realized.

Hanabi ran past Vegeta to Gohan and Piccolo, Vegeta just watched interested, now the battle was more evened in his eyes, if Nappa couldn't handle it then that was his problem.

"Gohan, go home." Piccolo said to him as he was trembling while Gohan remained frozen in fear slowly moving backwards, "b-but." He started to stutter, "Your no warrior, just get out of here." Krillen had also come over, "B-But Piccolo, that's to hard!" Piccolo glared at Krillen, "BE SILENT!" he roared at the bald one.

Piccolo looked over at Gohan, the boy during the entire battle hadn't done more then throw a few energy bolts then run for cover, _"Gohan, please adapt to this."_ He thought as he watched Gohan shrinking away tears in the boys eyes, _"I gave you all the training I know, you just need to use it."_ His eyes didn't speak what his mouth was saying.

Gohan looked, Piccolo was telling him that he was no warrior and to go home, Tears welled up in his eyes as he turned and ran away.

Piccolo sighed, "Gohan…" he muttered under his breath.

Hanabi turned her course and ran cutting off Gohan's path, "Gohan, this isn't right." She said to him stopping in his path causing Gohan to stop so he didn't crash into her, "B-But Mister Piccolo said." Hanabi put a hand on his shoulder and spun him to face Nappa, "Piccolo wants more then anything for you to fight, he trained you, taught you how to live on your own, but buck up, what's the worse that could happen?" she asked him.

Gohan paused looking her in the eyes looking back at the body of Tien whose head looked like it was on backwards and gulped. Hanabi grabbed his shoulders turning him to her, "If you run how will you ever look your Father in the eye again? Piccolo doesn't just hope you will fight, but he is depending on you, everything for this past year has been given to you." Gohan looked her in the eyes, "But how are you not afraid? Aren't you worried about getting killed?" This time Hanabi paused looking over at Nappa, "I haven't ever thought about it…" she said to him looking him in the eye turning him to look at Tien, "What will hurt worse?, The fact that he died? Or the fact that you ran and others besides him also died while you where at home?" Gohan froze, what would happen, what if Piccolo got killed, what if he could have been there to save him, What if the Saiyajins did win and decided to destroy earth before his father arrived. "I-I'm not going to give up, Lets do this!" he said suddenly turning ready to face Nappa Finally.

"OW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?" "STOP STUTTERING!!!" "ALRIGHT!!!" Vegeta stared as Hanabi and Gohan flew back to the battlefield, Gohan looked over right at Nappa and declared, "We're going to defeat you!" Vegeta grinned to himself.

Piccolo smiled looking at Hanabi and Gohan return; he had heard what she said to him, _"Alright, we have a good chance to hold them off now. I'll have to remember to thank her."_ Piccolo thought as they got ready to once again start the battle renewed.


	12. Who I am Pt 2: A Saiyajin

Chapter 12: Who I am Pt. 2: A Saiyajin

Raditz sat across from King Yemma panting heavily "I finally got the better of you." He said to Yemma as the red giant pulled himself upright, "Got the best of me? Heh not possible." He laughed standing to his feet his back making a cracking noise, "Well, maybe this round, Why are you so determined to get out?" he asked Raditz who just smiled back at him, "On earth, at this moment my sister is probably fighting for her life and I want to make sure she is safe, after all, it was partially because of me that she now faces the dangers that are in her path now."

Yemma hadn't thought of that, he was going to judge Raditz harshly, "So that's your motives." Yemma was deeply moved as he watched Raditz stand, inside he didn't think the 'HFIL: Home for Infinite Losers' was the place for him, but Raditz wouldn't move onwards in his existence otherwise, "What's the girl's name?" he asked.

Raditz smiled, "Hanabi of the Clan Hyuuga." He said to Yemma watching as the Giant moved blithely to his desk pulling out some Papers reading some stuff.

Yemma paused then said, "That world… is in need of a protector, its protector, The Dragon Byaku has been separated from there for a long time, and had moved even to another world, and that means that the line of Byaku's protectors are the people in charge of the new guardian… Interesting, Raditz…" He looked and noticed Raditz was gone, "WHAT THE HELL, THAT WAS CHEEP OF YOU APE!!!"

---

Hanabi stood looking at Nappa panting, Gohan was finally going on the offensive but it didn't seem to be having a lot of effect on the massive warrior, for the past 15 minutes Gohan, Krillen and Piccolo had given it there all, "I… won't lose." Hanabi murmured to herself as she stood, she had been hit by Nappa hard and her body ached as she stood looking the Behemoth of a Saiyajin in the eyes, "That won't stop me." She said suddenly rushing forward into a flurry of attacks activating her Byakugan again.

Nappa remembered what she had been able to do before and wasn't about to let her hit, he spun throwing back Gohan shooting a wave of energy into Hanabi leaping into her thrusting a massive punch into her gut sending her flying away.

"GOKU!!!" Krillen shouted in desperation as Hanabi went flying past him into the stone cliff imbedding about an in into it before falling to the ground. Nappa wasted no time leaping into the air streamlining straight towards Piccolo, "DIE!!!" he shouted.

"Just a moment, Nappa!!! I want to ask them something" Vegeta suddenly shouted Nappa freezing in mid air turning his head, "If you say so, you're the boss." he said seeing Vegeta smirk, "I want to ask them something." He said stepping forward, "I want to know if this 'Goku' you keep referring to, is he the one we know as Kakarot." He asked laughing.

"THAT'S RIGHT!!!" Krillen yelled at Vegeta glaring at the Saiyajin, "WHATS SO FUNNY!?!" Vegeta smirked, "That you think Kakarot can beat us." Krillen was glowering at Vegeta but there difference in power was laughable so he might as well have been cowering, "You'll see!" he retorted sharply, Vegeta grinned "Alright then, we'll wait, 3 Hours."

Nappa looked back at him, "Oh come on, I'm in mid air here!" Vegeta smiled, "Be patent Nappa, the battle will resume in 3 hours with or without Kakarot." Nappa landed, there was no point in arguing it over.

"Oh Come on Vegeta, I'm enjoying myself here!" Hanabi suddenly said stepping forward, "Kakarot or no Kakarot, I still am bored now!"

Nappa was nodding his agreement when Vegeta said "Am I going to have to get you two dewormed again?" Nappa suddenly pleaded, "But I just want to Kill something!"

Hanabi however didn't take it as lightly, "WHY YOU!!! I DIDN'T HAVE WORMS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" she shouted running at Vegeta only to get grabbed out of the air being held back by Piccolo while she was trying to thrash her way out of it, "Let me at him!" she ordered.

Piccolo whispered to her, "Calm down, we will wait tell Goku arrives." Hanabi bit her lip slightly, "but…" Piccolo continued, "Besides, you'd not stand a chance against both of those two." Hanabi stammered again, "But…" Piccolo sighed then said, "Just wait, I'll teach you something you will like afterwards to reward your patience." Hanabi finally nodded, "Alright." Piccolo let her go then.

Hanabi walked over to Vegeta, "So, Vegeta… How has life been sense we last seen each other?" she asked, Piccolo in the background berried his face in his hand at that and went silent, "Fine." Vegeta retorted, Hanabi Continued, "Did you learn anything new?" Vegeta looked at her an odd slightly annoyed expression on his face, "No." he said flatly again, "Want to talk for a bit?" She pressed, "No." He Retorted, "Want some tea while you wait then?" She asked, "No." He retorted, "Is that new Armor?" She asked, "No." he retorted, Hanabi pouted slightly, "Can you teach me something? You are my Sensei technically." She asked again getting a hopeful look in her eyes, "No." he retorted seeing her deflate again as fast as it came.

Nappa was going to complain some more but was now standing there staring dumbfounded at Hanabi.

"Will you-" She was cut off, "No." he retorted, Hanabi took the hint and walked over to Nappa, "How have you been?"

Gohan was staring at her stupefied as well, there she was talking to them like nothing had ever happened, like they where friends or something.

Nappa sighed, "Bored." He replied to her question leaning back on a rock looking upwards at the sky, "What have you learned here?" he asked her, his armor was super damaged from all the fighting and almost falling off of him, but he was perfectly fine, not a scratch on him, "Well, I learned how to hide my power level, and how to detect the power levels of others without a scouter." She said to him, "I kind of like this place." She then said watching as Nappa stood, "I'm going to go have some fun, I'll be back in 2 and a half hours." He said to Vegeta, "I'll go with you." She said to him smiling, her own armor was broken in several places but that was more due to constant stress over time, and none of it was from this battle, she smiled and her and Nappa flew off.

Gohan looked over at Piccolo, "What just happened?" he asked the Green Warrior who just shook his head after a moment, "Like I know." He said to Gohan.

---

Kami, the name taken by the Guardian of the earth, a venerable mystic who shares traits like Piccolo's, Green Skin, Long Pointed Ears, except that he was old, this was due to the fact of Piccolo's heritage.

A long time ago Kami who at the time had no name had to divide the evil inside of himself and expel it, this was because only one of a pure heart could become the guardian of the earth, it was the requirement of the First Kami for the warrior to become the protector of the earth.

When he did divide the evil from himself his other half was born, A dark evil known as Piccolo, warped by the evils of the world, the violence and war it was utterly twisted, A dark king of war.

The other warrior became Kami, the guardian of earth and with his newfound power created the Dragon Balls, 7 Balls of crystal that when brought together Summoned forth the Guardian Dragon from its slumber to grant those that brought the balls together a single wish, then when the wish was granted the balls would disappear around the world again and be unusable and undetectable for a whole year.

On the lower parts of earth King Piccolo went on a conquest destroying all those who would oppose him tell a long, long time later a young boy known as Goku fought him and in the end manage to defeat him.

In his Final Moment King Piccolo managed to gather the last vestiges of his essence shooting them out of himself into an egg, That egg hatched into the Piccolo that is alive today.

Kami and Piccolo are Yin and Yang, Push and Pull, one cannot live without the other, and The Dragon Balls cannot live without Kami, Piccolo is the son of the first Piccolo, but has the same instinct for war his father did.

The Guardian Kami as he meditated was visited by the Dragon Byaku, "Guardian of Earth, I am Byaku, the Guardian Dragon of the Shinobi World." The powerful figure of the White Tiger Dragon said to Kami, "The guardian however is unable to protect her own planet and she needs assistance in that effort, I have taken choice of a Person in the land of the dead, and that person will act as an assistant guardian to her, but I am trapped until my summoning, as Siryuu is bound to you."

Kami knew then this dragon to be true, Siryuu was the archaic name for the earth's dragon, Shenron it was called now, and it was the Guardian Dragon of Earth. "What assistance can I render then?" Kami asked the Dragon Byaku, "I need you to get this soul back to the this realm, in the moments after his death I had healed and sent his body with him, he is already capable of surviving in the living world, but he wanders lost in the other world, retrieve him for me, my power slowly wanes without a presence on the Shinobi world." Kami bowed politely, "I shall do as you ask, but I myself am unable to leave this world, for those that inhabit this world depend on my." He said to him, Byaku disappearing, already Kami had a plan formulating, however it would require Piccolo.

The Guardians of planets never questions each other, they had an unspoken bond, they where like brothers, and would do what they could for each other.

---

Hanabi and Nappa flew side by side as they flew over a city, Nappa raised a hand readying an energy ball to throw it into a building, he was about to throw it when Hanabi suddenly piped up, "A tea house, HERE?" he stopped looking at her as she flew towards the ground, he let the ball of energy dissipate as he flew after her, He had heard a little bit about this tea, and apparently it was something nobility seemed to enjoy, "Hey, can you show me what this Tea is?" he asked her, Hanabi nodded, "Alright, but first you have to look proper before getting it, There is a clothing store." Nappa glowered slightly to himself, "This is stupid." He muttered following her into the clothing store.

A minute later Nappa stepped out in an Enormous Double Breasted Suit, with a black hat that was better off in a Mafia Movie, Hanabi stepped out also, and she was in a Woman's Tuxedo. "Nappa you look smashing." She said to him, The shop keeper inside had let them go without charge, something about his superstitions never being wrong and another word about a curse befalling him if he made them pay. Hanabi knew Nappa would have blown up the store for charging him money so the guy must have been right about it, but that was no reason not to charge her, she however was glad for it, the small amount of money she had gathered in secret over her year in training would be better spent on tea.

"Alright Nappa, lets show you what tea is." She said to him grabbing his arm pulling him into the Teahouse, an older lady walked forward bowing, "I am Lady Fu Ying, and this is the Jade Dynasty Tea House, I see you two have class, I will sit you in a tea room." She said to them leading them down a hall sitting them down at a private table.

Nappa looked at the menu "Oolong, Black, Green, What?" he looked at Hanabi who was already perusing her menu thoughtfully, "Those are brands of tea." She said standing taking her sitting pillow moving next to Nappa, "Black tea is…"

---

Krillen was sitting across from a silent Vegeta who looked as if he might be napping, save for the irritable expression, "Oh man, I'll bet that big one is destroying cities while we sit here and wait."

Piccolo also looking grim sighed, "There's nothing we can do about it, we need Goku to beat these two." He said looking down, he hated to admit it, but he himself was not able to beat them, he hated the feeling of falling behind, he wished he where stronger.

Gohan was sitting there quietly watching Vegeta, he could hear the evened out breathing of Vegeta and thought _"Is he asleep?"_ he shook his head, no one would sleep here, he was just relaxed he decided, he imagined Hanabi flying off with Nappa getting into a massive fight and getting killed, he closed his eyes tightly, _"NO, she wouldn't get herself killed, not like that."_ He thought, then he remembered her super violent battles with Piccolo, her impatience while waiting, he got a despairing look on his face imagining Hanabi laying in a pool of her own blood trying to stand dieing, while Nappa flew around killing everything he could, he got a despairing look on his face, "Hanabi-ni." He muttered.

Vegeta even though sitting was fast asleep.

---

Nappa was enjoying a cup of Earl Grey tea, "Hey, this is pretty good." He said to Hanabi, Hanabi was brewing some more tea, while sipping on her own cup of tea, "It is one of the oldest drinks around, a brand perfected by not only other countries but worlds as well, This Earl Gray is the same exact thing as Duke Earl on my world, its strange, but its one of the universal commons, where there is life, there is tea." She said to him sipping hers, "Legend has it that some tea's makes you smarter while others make you stronger or faster." Nappa closed his eyes suddenly nodding, "The Legendary Super Saiyajin was said to drink water steeped in the leaves of different plants on Planet Vegeta." Nappa marveled at his cup, never once in his life had he ever linked something so simple to being a link to good health and power, he downed his cup in one gulp, "more!" he said watching as Hanabi poured him another glass.

The two of them sat there talking about tea a little bit before Hanabi asked, "How about we get some food also?" she asked, them both standing, Nappa had bought himself a massive bag of different tea's. They both walked onwards entering a store Hanabi grabbing a bunch of packs of instant Ramen and Nappa grabbing half the meat isle before leaving, the two of them flew out of the City a long ways.

---

Krillen closed his eyes, why couldn't Nappa have waited there, he could all ready hear the dead and the dieing piling higher as he insidiously snuffed out there lives like candles in a windstorm, "So many dead, Goku, where are you?" he mourned silently.

---

Hanabi and Nappa looked at the Sky it had been about an hour and a half, they had got new clothing, tea and a full meal, "I don't know about you, but I'm full and its about time we headed back." She said to Nappa.

Nappa stood, "Nonsense, I still haven't destroyed anything." he looked around before his scouter beeped with the time, he suddenly grinned, if he flew back at full speed he'd barely make it with 2 minutes to spare."

The two of them flew as fast as they where able to towards the Location where the fight would be, "You know, I'm going to beat the hell out of you for leaving me no time to destroy things." Hanabi smiled as she accelerated faster towards the location, "No, I'm going to beat the hell out of you for spending all of my money on tea." She said, that was true because they had left without paying for the food they had taken, but Nappa had scared away security before they had even stopped the two just by laughing.

"We better get back in our armor." She said to him stopping shooting behind some trees. Nappa looked down seeing his own suit, and judging by its look it wasn't meant for battle either, he flew behind a different set of trees flying out in his armor, Hanabi in hers.

They flew on, there suits now stored in Dynocaps that had come with there suits to make storing them easier.

They arrived a moment later at the battlefield.

---

Vegeta awoke right on time, his scouter had beeped quietly in his ear waking him up and standing looking around, Nappa and Hanabi where on there way, he turned his head to Krillen, Piccolo and Gohan, "Time's up." He said to them, "It looks like Kakarot isn't coming after all."

Hanabi and Nappa landed, they both looked totally refreshed, Vegeta looked at Nappa and noticed he looked 3 shades lighter, in fact they both where perfectly clean and well fed looking, "Where were you?" he asked, he normally wouldn't have asked, but he was expecting to see Nappa covered in dust and dirt from destroyed cities, his energy ever so slightly drained.

Nappa shrugged, "I was hungry so I got something to eat." He replied casually.

Krillen stepped away horrified his mind processing an image of Nappa killing some poor person with an energy ball then eating there cooked remains, "Th-that's horrible!" he stammered out.

Vegeta smirked, "Indeed it is." Vegeta said stepping forward, "Where were we… Ah yes, we were going to destroy you." He said. Nappa stalking forward.

---

Goku ran along Snake Way as fast as he was able to, he saw the check in station, the mighty warrior ran into the check out Station and saw Kami standing there, "Goku, you have to hurry!" the old guardian said grabbing Goku's hand disappearing.

"Hey, I was going to tell you about… never mind." King Yemma said shutting his eyes burying his head in his hand.

Goku reappeared next to Kami, "Thanks Kami." He said taking off downwards towards the ground over the Edge of the Guardians massive tower, as he flew down he saw the Cat Korrin, "Goku, take these with you!" the Cat shouted tossing a bag of Beans to Goku, "Thanks Korrin you're the best!" he shouted taking off.

---

Krillen fell to the ground gasping, he was hardly able to move, he shut his eyes as Nappa's massive form rocketed towards him about to smash into him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Gohan shouted leaping into Nappa firing a massive blast of energy into the giant sending him flying back, but not doing much damage to the resistant giant that was Nappa.

Nappa spun blocking a flurry of follow up attacks from Gohan dodging out of the way as Gohan fired another blast, Nappa swung a massive arm plowing Gohan downwards splitting open the earth bellow Gohan as he thrust him into the hole, Nappa aimed his hands into the hole building up a massive amount of energy firing.

Piccolo ran as fast as he was able to leaping in-between Gohan and the Energy blast outstretching his arms readying himself to take the blast.

Hanabi saw this and gritted her teeth moving leaping into the air she started spinning fast springing herself into the energy Beam that was heading into Piccolo.

As the beam hit Piccolo it felt like the force of a Cannon, his eyes opening looking onwards him yelling out in pain, but as he thought he was going to die the Energy stopped, looking ahead of himself he saw a massive ball of white energy between him and the Beam of Nappa's, in the middle of the ball he saw a form spinning so fast his eyes couldn't make out who it was, the beam let up entirely the ball of energy around the figure dissipating, standing there was Hanabi, Piccolo grinned collapsing to the ground unconscious.

Hanabi smiled as she looked and saw Piccolo collapse, he would be fine, "I won't let you harm him!" she said to Nappa getting into a fighting stance.

Nappa was stunned that was a powerful beam; she'd have never been able to block that before, "What was that technique?" he asked her still stunned.

"That was the Flying Kaiten!" she said to him suddenly rushing forward attacking him thrusting a palm into his gut forcing chakra into it, she smiled seeing Nappa stumble backwards coughing out a mouthful of blood.

Nappa's eyes where wide, that had barely hit him, he could hardly feel the palm but it caused a sudden thrashing pain in his gut and caused him to cough up blood, he looked down seeing the print of her hand in his gut, it was a bruise he saw suddenly standing to his full height, he was the commander of the Saiyajin Army when it had been around, he wouldn't loose to merely one attack, he suddenly rushed forward into Hanabi thrusting blow after blow.

Hanabi activated her Byakugan blocking his first attacks, he was moving to fast to dodge but she was managing to block, each block she made sent spasms of pain down her arms at the force of the blows and caused the ground below her to crack with each strike he made into her, her teeth where gritted as she was forced backwards spinning blocking striking into him suddenly attacking at him.

Nappa spun slamming his body into her as they fought burning pain shooting into him wherever she hit a numb feeling following like when ones limbs fall asleep and slowly wake, he spun punching her in the ribs hard causing her to fly back holding her side coughing out a mouth full of blood into her hand it running down her face, she stood readying to fight, her side where she had got struck was bleeding from the force of the hit breaching her skin, Hanabi shot forward suddenly accelerating, her energy was drained from the Flying Kaiten so she didn't have enough left to perform her Divination strikes, she spun Blocking a hit as Nappa came forward into an attack her blocking his blow again shooting her palm forward hitting him in the right side of his chest.

Nappa reeled backwards stumbling coughing out another large mouth full of blood, Hanabi's technique, he was getting careless, he suddenly leaped into her as she shot into him.

As Hanabi went to shoot a palm into Nappa again Nappa turned his shoulder slamming into her smashing her into a rock face crushing her into the rock.

Hanabi shouted out in pain as she felt the rock and her grinding together, she focused her energies and shielded herself the best she was able to as the rock slowly gave way under her and Nappa, she forced down a mouth full of blood as sharp rocks dug into her skin her teeth gritted in pain, she focused her chakra managing to twist around spinning casting out more energy into another Kaiten.

Gohan watched, he himself wasn't able to move, his body felt paralyzed as he watched her fighting the big one, she was the only one between them and dieing, he tried to stand to help but his leg hardly twitched him feeling more and more tired.

Krillen who was also out of order looked at Hanabi from his spot, putting his hands beneath himself trying to force himself up, he slowly went to stand but collapsed under his own weight, in this state he knew he'd be of no use to Hanabi, his blows weren't like hers that some how worked, nor did he have the strength left to breach his defense, let alone even stand.

Hanabi slowly stepped out of the rock, collapsing herself almost coughing out a mouthful of blood, she glared downwards imprinting her fist into the ground standing hunched into a combat stance, her body ached.

---

Goku flew as fast as he was able to towards the battlefield, already the energies there had dwindled, Tien, Choutzu and Yamcha where gone he felt, _"No, NO!!!"_ he thought, He saw the battlefield ahead.

---

Goku suddenly appeared, he looked around seeing Vegeta, Krillen, Piccolo, his son Gohan and then he turned and saw Nappa and Hanabi standing across from each other, Hanabi was covered in blood and looked in worse shape then anyone there except maybe Piccolo who was badly burned and unconscious.

Nappa stepped forward, "Hanabi, what are you doing here? You have the gull to fight a Saiyajin? Your out of your league girl, we only took you to perform smaller tasks to small for us to dirty our hands on!!!" Nappa laughed at a blood covered Hanabi while Vegeta watched,

Hanabi glared looking at Nappa as she took in a breath, Goku ran forward about to intercept her battle, "STAY OUT OF THIS GOKU, THIS IS MY BATTLE!!!" Hanabi shouted.

Goku stopping in his tracks looking at the girl who was now on her knees from the pain, "I traveled with you because Vegeta chose me, because I was strong enough to warrant an entire planet being spared, I have grown stronger because of my love for battle, and the blood of my brother flows through my veins, I am a HANABI SISTER OF RADITZ, SISTER OF GOKU, PRINCESS OF THE HYUUGA!!!" Hanabi shouted standing to her feet covered in blood a feral smile on her face.

Vegeta's eyes went wide, it was happening like he had dreamed, if he knew what happened next then he had to turn on his scouter, Vegeta did so turning it on watching as her power level rocketed upwards, 3500, 4000, 4500, 5000, 6000, 7000, 8000, 10,000, His eyes widened.

Hanabi looked at her hand feeling stronger, she thought about the blood in her veins, about her brother Raditz, just the thought of him seemed to make her blood tingle, she took her hand wiping the blood away from her mouth the feral grin printed on her face as she seemed slightly to move side to side a little her eyes seeming to glow white.

She charging forward her Ki and chakra flowing throughout her entire being shredding the vary environment around her as she stood slowly glaring at the Bald Warrior standing to her full height her eyes no longer showing the pain of her wounds, she suddenly shot towards Nappa at deadly speed, "I AM A SAIYAJIN!!!"

Nappa was taken totally by surprise as she plowed into his side, he threw a punch into her shoulder, but instead of her getting pushed back his arm felt a shock run up it as she pushed forward through it striking into his side his rib cracking.

Hanabi extended her stance her body accelerating performing the 301 Divination Point Strikes on him 2 hits coming burning like fire then 4 then 8 the numbers grew and grew beyond his count as each hit came blood rushing to his mouth him falling to the ground finally, his vision was blurred as he looked up at her, she stood there panting the energy around her mostly in her hands seeming to glow so bright he was unable to see it almost, his vision started to go dark, "Vegeta, she's to strong for me." He said out loud, "I guess you are a Saiyajin." That admission to her about being a Saiyajin saved him a little pride, she showed the skills and the tendency, she was like a sister to Raditz, and as little as he viewed his blood Raditz was a Saiyajin and that blood was in her.

Vegeta looked down at Nappa aiming his hand at him gathering up a ball of energy shooting it at Nappa.

Hanabi moved suddenly aiming her hands shooting out all the energy she had gathered into her hands into Vegeta's energy ball causing both blasts of energy to be shot off into the sky, it had took everything she had to turn that blast away, "His life is now mine." She said falling into blackness.

Vegeta looked at the blasts flying into the air, "If you want that liability you can have him." He said looking at Nappa's fallen form.

Nappa looked up at Vegeta, he knew Vegeta had tried to kill him, his head fell to the ground, his own commanded had deemed him a disgrace, he glowered, he rather would have Hanabi then Vegeta now, and she had saved his life. Nappa passed out.

White Energy surrounded Nappa and Nappa turned transparent then disappeared.

Vegeta's eyes widened, "What the hell?" he said suddenly, he looked over at Goku who had just the same expression as he did, he didn't do it, then he looked over at Hanabi, she was out cold, there was no way she could do it.

---

Nappa stood looking upwards at a Massive White Tiger Dragon, "What… Are you?" he said stepping backwards, he didn't have his scouter but the raw power coming from it was overwhelming his senses.

"I am Byaku, Guardian Dragon of the Shinobi World." Its voice rumbled.

His eyes where wide, the Shinobi World was Hanabi's world, he didn't know its name, but that was the only description in only two words he could come up with, "What do you want from me?" he asked.

---

Goku knelt next to Gohan putting a Senzu Bean in his mouth, the bean healed a persons body and energy completely, they where a powerful magical bean, Gohan looked up, "Father." Goku smiled at him, "You did well son, but this is my fight." Gohan looked at him, "Please, he's to strong." Goku smiled, "I can take him." He said, Gohan remained silent as Goku moved on.

Goku knelt next to Krillen "Eat this, for your health." Krillen sat upright, "Thanks Goku, but are you sure about this?" Goku nodded to Krillen and moved on.

Vegeta looked at them, "What's going on?" he muttered seeing them sitting and seeming back to normal, it didn't really matter to him they where weak anyways.

Goku was going to walk over to Piccolo when he disappeared, Goku knew that time that it was Kami that had summoned him, he walked onwards.

Goku Knelt down next to Hanabi putting the last bean in her mouth, her swallowing it her eyes opening, "What the, My body!" she said suddenly, Goku smiled, "You are the reason my son is still alive, Thank you." He said to her, he looked at her sitting, "And I'm glad to call you a sister." She said to her, she had shown not only strength and determination, but also compassion, not only for herself and her ally's but her enemy's as well.

Hanabi smiled at Goku, "I won't get in the way of your fight." She said to him, she knew it was right, the wait was for him, this battle was his, like her battle was hers, Hanabi stood flying over to Gohan pulling him back.

---

Nappa stared at Byaku, "So you want me to help protect Hanabi's planet from invaders while she is away, What if I refuse." The Dragon glared down silencing Nappa in his tracks, "She spared your life." Nappa nodded, he would agree, "I'll do it."

---

Piccolo appeared on Kami's lookout, Korrin walked over to him putting a Senzu Bean in his mouth, Piccolo awoke.

Kami looked at Piccolo, "Hello, Piccolo, it has been a while!"

"Kami, what do you want?" he asked, to the elder guardian, it was no secret that they didn't get along real well.

"I was visited by the Guardian of Hanabi's world, and he needs my aid, he needs a person from the Other World to act as a temporary guardian to her planet, and I cannot go, you Piccolo however are the only other being capable of this trip."

Piccolo glared, "Why should I?" he demanded to know, he loathed helping this old man.

"Because, She saved your life." He said to him smiling.

------

Authors Note: Thanks for last Chapters Reviews, your input encourages me.

This Chapter is dedicated to my Big Sister Farra, her encouragement, the tea she makes and the enjoyment I see on her face when she reads my story is over half the reason this fiction is still active.


	13. Fight of Family

((I want to thank all of my fans who have been with me up to this point, I am now continuing the story and wanted to say Thanks to you all for your support and inspiration. My last HD broke down which had DBZ on it, but I have DBZ again and my inspiration back. I will try to avoid having another incident like this from happening again.))

Chapter 13: Fight of Family

Hanabi looked at Goku, he looked pretty tough, but she wasn't entirely sure he was yet, was he strong enough to beat Vegeta, Hanabi herself knew that she beat Nappa because her great technique's shut his Tenketsu before he had a chance too totally power up, but then again, she knew what Nappa had in reserves, she had seen in with her Byakugan, and even if he would have been able to power up she would have been able to put it back down if her attack connected, and Nappa, as Hanabi knew wasn't that fast.

"Hey, hold on a second!" Hanabi looked seeing Goku walk over, "You did really good against Nappa." He said to Hanabi, "Real good!?" shouted Krillen, "She did him out somehow in a few hits!"

Hanabi looked at Goku, then back down at Gohan who was staring his eyes kind of wide, "Daddy?" Gohan said, "Gohan." Goku responded, "DADDY!" Gohan ran to Goku embracing his father, "It was horrible, First they showed up and then they killed Tien an-" Goku put a hand on Gohan's head, "It's okay now, I'm here, everything will be all right." Gohan looked worried still, "I've heard of him from Hanabi, he's strong, a lot stronger then the big guy." Gohan said.

Hanabi nodded, thinking about it, she said she wouldn't get in the way of his fight, but then again, she didn't even know if he was strong enough, "HEY VEGETA!" Hanabi shouted towards Vegeta, "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT, I'M GONNA FIGHT HIM AND IF HE CAN'T BEAT ME THEN I'M GONNA FIGHT YOU!" Krillen fell over, "WHAT?!" Krillen shouted horrified, "You two are gonna ha-" Hanabi glared at Krillen leaping back.

Vegeta looked vexed, more sitting and waiting, "Tch. Should just blast her and be done with it too." he muttered, "I'M TIRED OF WAITING, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SEVERAL HOURS!" Hanabi smiled back "HE KILLED RADITZ AND I'VE BEEN WAITING TOO SEE HOW STRONG HE IS FOR THE ENTIRE YEAR!" She hollered back at Vegeta, "FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" Vegeta was curious as to how strong Hanabi had gotten, and to how strong Kakarot had become sense fighting Raditz, it would really bum him out if he turned out to be weaker then Hanabi.

"But you said you wouldn't get in the way of my fight!" Goku said, "Yeah. I lost one brother already, I don't wanna throw you away if you can't win." Goku frowned for a second looking at her, her white eyes where pure, not like the cracked fury when she had fought Nappa or the sadness ridden eyes he had seen when she saw Raditz dieing, "All right, I won't hold back." said Goku to her.

Hanabi took off into the air flying over towards Vegeta landing on the ground near him, a ways away from Goku's Friend and Family, "Whenever you're ready." she muttered getting into her fighting stance.

Goku started to walk towards Hanabi, "Bu-But Daddy, she's powerful, she took out the Big guy fast, what if you loose?" Goku looked at Gohan, he had seen the fight himself, he smiled, "I won't loose." Gohan could have been more nervous but he had trained with her and knew she was honorable and wouldn't kill Goku, but the other one, Vegeta would. He gulped stepping back.

"HEY, What's the deal!? You're gonna get in his way after he helped heal you?" Krillen let out at Hanabi, his voice clear, even from the distance away, Hanabi looked, "If he can't beat me, he can't beat Prince Vegeta." she said turning her head looking at Vegeta, Hanabi had seen Vegeta reduce a planet to dust, she knew the energies held within the warrior where vast, and while her own powers where greater then they had ever been, she didn't think she could destroy a world.

Goku stepped forward "HAAAAAAAAA!!!" He started a white energy seeming to move out of him as he walked towards Hanabi, charging his energy, Hanabi felt the air almost tremble and the ground shaking as the loose dust and rocks around her started to get lifted into the air by the energy from Goku, Hanabi smiled, this was what she wanted, He was able to call up this much power right on spot.

Hanabi moved her hands together moving them in a few seals, "BYAKUGAN!" the veins around her eyes enlarging flowing extra blood to her eyes and channeling her bodies Chakra into her eyes. To her vision things except energy lost color, Goku was glowing a brilliant blue and his Tenketsu where glowing vibrantly easily channeling the energy.

Vegeta saw the energy rising and reached up flicking on his scouter, "Five Thousand, Seven Thousand... Nine Thousand." he muttered under his breath, "How, how did he gain so much power in such a short amount of time?!" He asked, "Just a year ago he couldn't beat Raditz and now this!" he said to himself.

Hanabi looked over at Vegeta, "Hey, Vegeta, what's his power level?" Hanabi shouted, Vegeta looked outraged grabbing his scouter in his hand crushing it as he shouted, "IT'S OVER NINE THOOOUSAAAAAAND!!!" Hanabi's eyes widened with the moment, "Nine Thousand, that can't be right!" she said, turning back to Goku, her seeing the energy lay bare with her own eyes, "But it is." Hanabi smiled at Goku rising her hand up a few inches suddenly aiming her palm at Goku charging an energy blast, it growing to the size of Goku's head, suddenly getting bigger her releasing it at Goku.

Goku seeing the blast come put some energy into his palm knocking it off course into a rock cliff about forty feet away, the energy exploding disintegrating the cliff like butter under a Flamethrower.

Hanabi frowned to herself, if his power level was over nine thousand then she was pushing bad odds at best, but then again, she was pushing worse odds in her Genin Exams. Hanabi smiled at Goku lowering her stance a little farther, "Come On." She Challenged to Goku who got into his own fighting stance.

---

Mr. Popo, a little obsidian skinned companion to Kami the Guardian of Earth looked worriedly at Kami and Piccolo, "But Kami, if Piccolo goes into the Afterworld then what will happen to you?" The Elderly guardian smiled at his companion and old friend, "You have been a good friend, Mr. Popo, over the years I could not have found a companion I trust more then you." This did not relive Mr. Popo, the words of Kami sounded like a final epitaph like he was dieing or something, "If Piccolo leaves this world then I cannot live here, it is the same the other way around, one of us cannot be in the land of the dead while the other is in the land of the living." said Kami.

Tears where in Mr. Popo's eyes looking at his old master and best friend, "Keep the earth safe while I am away old friend." With that Kami started to fade out becoming transparent.

Kami saw his teary eyed companion running yelling "KAMI!!!!" before the scenery changed to that of the Checkpoint to the afterlife.

Piccolo stood glaring at King Yemma, "He what!?" King Yemma sharply replied, "What I told you, he tricked me, but the jokes on him. Hehe." King Yemma smiled, "He ran down Snake Way thinking it was the path back too earth, without directions he's gonna end up at the home of my Sensei, King Kai, then when he's sent back here, we'll see who's laughing. HAHAHA!" King Yemma's laughter was booming and deep as Piccolo's expression turned darker and darker.

Piccolo suddenly smiled remembering the power difference between himself and Raditz, "Well, I guess I'll just head him off, he wasn't that fast from what I remember." Said Piccolo who knew he could travel about eight times faster then Raditz could at the time of his death.

King Yemma stared at Piccolo, "You're the one who killed him, oh yeah..." he said looking at him, seeing he didn't have a halo over his head, and in the background stood Kami, he understood what this was over, "Well, Good Luck, You'll need it." he muttered, "He's been stealing my fruit and racing out of the HFIL for the past year." He said to which Piccolo scoffed, "What's so great about HFIL?" King Yemma shook his head, "Nothing, It's the 'Home For Infinite Losers.'" Piccolo laughed, "So he's been racing out of a place for Infinite Losers and stealing fruit." King Yemma frowned, "My fruit increases someones power and speed by large amounts, and he's been eating it every day, and the distance between HFIL and here would take you three days to travel at your current speed." He said, correctly estimating Piccolo's power, "He Can make the trip in a few hours now. You'd best wait for him to return." King Yemma sighed suddenly, "If he accidentally lands on King Kai's Planet, he won't return for a long, long time!" he said suddenly, "You have to go get him!"

Piccolo frowned looking at snake way, it was simple, fly to the end, wherever it led, "Oh, and while you're over Snake Way you can't fly." Piccolo frowned, "How in the-" King Yemma shrugged, "It's just the way it works." Piccolo's frown, if possible got darker as he took off down the path after Raditz, still wondering if this was even worth it, even it was to pay off a debt to Hanabi for saving his life.

Kami looked at King Yemma as Piccolo ran off, "This is for the best." King Yemma nodded, "There gonna need all the training King Kai can give them if they are to stand up to the real threats that lay before them."

---

Hanabi looked at Goku with her white eyes, smiling, "Here goes nothing." she said suddenly charging towards Goku rocketing across the ground an inch above it kicking up a dust cloud behind herself shooting a fist towards Goku's gut. However, Goku seeing the attack come twisted too the side a bit, Hanabi shooting past him, him moving to sink an elbow into her side but her flying past instead of staying to get hit. Goku watched Hanabi spin in mid air aiming her fingers at him, a sudden bolt of energy flying from them into four small beams at Goku.

Goku stopped moving and put his arms to his side, "Here goes nothing, HAAAA!!!" He shouted the four energy beams colliding with him bursting apart on Goku's Focus shield.

"Hi-Chakra-Tate?" Hanabi asked herself, remembering her own focus shield that worked exactly like that, but frowned, no, it wasn't that, Goku's shield like hers, was self taught. Hanabi grinned to herself, Goku must have been training like hell.

Hanabi then sprang forward shooting a barrage of quick punches at Goku, a blur to the eyes, Goku matching the motions swiftly with his blocks as Hanabi made attack after attack into the warrior. Goku dodging each of the attacks deftly easily sliding out of the way of the moves, him moving a quick strike sending Hanabi flying downward crashing into the ground.

Hanabi spiraled downward rolling with the momentum striking the ground with her arm and leg spreading the force of the impact causing the ground under her to crack. It took her a moment to shake her head to wave of the slight blurring effect of the impact but she stood letting out a grunt of pain, looking up at Goku, she closed her eyes a moment focusing increasing the flow of Chakra to her eyes again, the last hit was so fast that she almost didn't see it. But now things seemed a little slower, she slowly rooted her stance aiming her hand at Goku letting air flow into her lungs taking in a deep breath, Suddenly she let the air out in a blasting roar that caused the air around her to suddenly part, pushing away from her, the energy in her own body charging quickly as she readied for her best techniques. She couldn't hold back against Goku and hold a chance, but if she did her best, Hanabi knew she may yet just win.

Hanabi opened her eyes slowly spreading her hands outwards, she needed sustained power, not the sudden burst of power she had with Nappa, and she knew she could get enough speed with this technique too overwhelm Goku, "Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou (Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand)" In an instant the world around Hanabi went black, the technique she was performing eliminating the quickest path silently to her body too land it's techniques on Goku, as if to her the field between her and Goku had become a Diagram.

Vegeta looked as Hanabi extended her stance, he remembered this Technique, when it had hit it was quite painful and had somehow sapped his energy and at the same time it had increased her speed to a level that would have been impossible for her to attain otherwise without it.

Goku saw her change her fighting stance completely and aimed his palms at her, "Kame-Hame-" Goku pulled his palms to his side aiming them into each other a ball of reddish energy appearing inside of them.

Hanabi looked at the energy seeing it's circular flow she aimed her palms at Goku, "Kame-" She focused matching the flow of energy but instead of putting her Ki into it she flowed her chakra in a light round flow, "Hame-" she continued.

Goku's eyes widened slightly but then he grinned seeing her following his technique "To slow!" He said "HA!" he finished aiming his hands at Hanabi the energy shooting into a red beam towards her.

Hanabi knew if the beam hit it would probably knock her out, and it didn't even look like it tired out Goku, the beam streaked Hanabi aiming her hands, "TENTAU (Counter)" she shouted aiming her palms matching the shooting part of Goku's attacks motion his Kamehameha hitting into her palms. Instead of pushing her back, being deflected or knocking her out, the energy caught into her palms rounding back out into a ball, "HA!" suddenly the ball of Goku's energy on her palms shot back at Goku.

Goku was stunned that she had copied and sent his attack back at her, he suddenly did his full motion again, "Kamehameha!" He said suddenly shooting a second blast into the first, the two colliding right in front of Goku.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he raised an arm to keep degree and dirt from flying right back into his face, "Man, How did he counter that? It was right in his face!" He said to himself, reaching to check his scouter to see Hanabi's power level, twitching slightly when it wasn't there...

Krillen and Gohan where pushed back by the wind pressure of the the Kamehameha's Colliding on each other, Krillen raising a hand blocking his face, "OH MAN!? WHAT A POWER!" He shouted over the rushing air, Gohan being pushed back seeing the smoke clearing and his dad floating in the air, totally fine, "That's my... daddy!" he said smiling seeing Hanabi looked kind of tired, "Is... she." Krillen nodded, "Yeah, I think Goku has this one in the Bag!"

Hanabi smiled looking up at Goku putting her foot on the ground crouching into her extended stance.

Before her eyes, Goku looked like he was crawling now, after her training with Vegeta it wasn't like when she had used it on him, Her body was faster, could follow now, and for her own speed increasing the rate at which her eyes saw had also increased.

Goku looked down at Hanabi and blinked a second and when he opened his eyes she had appeared right in front of him throwing two strikes, He moved deflecting the two strikes but then she vanished again throwing two balls of energy at him, he moved to deflect those but saw her above him shooting two more, dissipating and reappearing faster then he could see. He was spinning and dodging the balls of energy by a mere hair's breath, "What is that?!" he asked in shock.

Hanabi focused pulling her hands to her side seeing Goku slowly rotating to face her, "Kame-Hame-HA!" Each Kamehameha took Five Motions, one to gather the energy and four for the physical motions to Gather, Aim and Project the attack, Ki attacks where so simple compared to Jutsu, but highly effective.

"She's using my Technique!?" He said suddenly noticing her motions where identical to the ones he used to shoot at her.

Hanabi vanished appearing in a different spot shooting another one, "Kamehameha!" she had memorized the motion, she appeared and kept vanishing projecting the attack over and over again around Goku from all sides.

Vegeta's Eyes went wide seeing what looked like twenty Hanabi's in the air appearing and disappearing all seeming to shoot the technique at the same time. "When did she get so fast?!" He remembered that when she used that Technique on him that short year and a quarter ago she was fast, but not that fast, and she didn't have that much energy either.

Goku knew he couldn't dodge or block that much energy and taking the hits would hurt him too much before his fight with Vegeta, he knew if he let those hit that he probably wouldn't be able to win against Vegeta and would make his fight with Hanabi too costly, "It's now or never!" he said, "KAIOKEN ATTACK!" he shouted red energy engulfing him. He disappeared and Appeared next to Hanabi throwing a punch at her.

Hanabi seeing his motion increase moved blocking the punch, then Goku moving behind her hitting again, and again, as she spun blocking each attack, things where speeding up again she realized, performing all twenty of those Kamehameha attacks at once and memorizing had taxed the motions, she was already having a hard time Keeping up, suddenly the blackness engulfing everything in her eyes shattered the green diagram dissipating and her technique ending. Suddenly Goku was a blur a fist sinking into her gut sending her flying downward and Goku zipping past her landing under her where she would land.

Hanabi closed her eyes expecting to feel a hit on her back, some pain and then unconsciousness but instead she felt herself land in Goku's arms, she looked up seeing Goku's face, kind of blurry sense he had again used up all of her energy, "But I'm not... unconscious yet." She said to him.

Goku looked down at her smiling, "You've lost, but you're really good, I was worried for a minute there. If you technique hadn't ended I dunno what I would have done." he said to her, setting her down on the ground, smiling at her. "You're really strong. After Fighting Nappa, and the previous battle you've been through, I'm surprised you had that in you. I'm glad you're on our side!"

Krillen flew over to Goku, "Goku, that was awesome! King Kai must have taught you that one!" Goku nodded at Krillen, "Yeah." Hanabi focused rolling out of Goku's arms onto her feet, "How... did you do that?" she asked panting slightly, "It's almost like..." Goku smiled, "It's an upsurge of energy, everything is heightened, Strength, Sight, Hearing. You sort of become like a Super Self, but only for a short while so you gotta be quick. Wasn't your technique the Kaioken?" asked after explaining how his worked. Hanabi laughed lowly hearing that, "Nothing like it." She said to him. "The reason it is called 'Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou (Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand)' was because it channels eight different powers, First it allows the User to see Inside and Outside of the opponent at once, all there movements could be easily tracked in slow motion with the eye, where it was, and where it would go, It allowed the user to see within themselves Outside and In with as much focus allowing them to ideally channel all energy within themselves and match there opponent, the only technique better then this to sync and match an opponents movement and energy was the legendary Sharingan of the Extinct Clan Uchiha. Aside from that it also showed quick movement paths allowing for the path of maximum power, as well as removing all redundant motion naturally from the users movement. It's also it's own separate attack and defense technique running chakra along the entire body like a shield and a weapon at once from all of the Energy Points in the body, or Tenketsu as they are called. This technique is the Treasure of the Head Family and the reason for the One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Strikes was because that was how many movements the technique could manage before it would break down on itself and end, before the consistent flow of energy would collapse back into it's own normal flow. Of my family, only the Elders, my Father, My older Cousin Neji and myself can perform it."

Goku laughed hearing the description, he realized he was totally off, "That's Incredible! I'd have never figured out that such a technique like that was even possible. No wonder could keep up as well as you did." He was smiling ear to ear at her, seeing she was already on her feet, "You've got pretty good stamina as well, so how about it, can I fight him now?" Hanabi started laughing, "You beat me fair and square and I saw all I needed too."

Goku looked at Gohan and Krillen, "Gohan, Krillen, you two stay back." Gohan frowned and shook his head, "No dad, I'll fight alongside of you!" Krillen looked at Goku, Hanabi then back at Vegeta who was watching patently, "No Gohan, lets do what your father says, He's incredible, probably the strongest fighter on the Planet." Krillen stated clearly, "We'd just get in his way and that guy." Hanabi piped in, "Vegeta." "Vegeta, could use one of us as a hostage against your father." Gohan looked sad and sort of desperate, "I-is that true?" he asked, wincing slightly reflexively expecting Hanabi to hit him over the head, a hit that never came. "Yes Gohan, I'm afraid so." Goku replied solemnly, "Besides Gohan, we made a great team!"

Vegeta was standing there, most people didn't think he could hear what was going on, but he did, it was why he was silent for the most part, but now that the explanations of the different techniques where over the conversation had Degraded into semantic rubbish and emotional drudgery, "HEY KAKAROT, I THOUGHT WE WHERE GOING TO FIGHT IN THIS CENTURY!" He shouted rudely at the group.

Goku stared back at Vegeta, "Man, what a guy, it's a shame he's so determined too be on the side of Evil." he stated smiling, he was interrupted when he looked down and saw Krillen sticking his hand out towards him, "Goku, you're my best friend, we grew up together, lets just make sure we... grow old together." he said to Goku, "You bet." he said to Krillen, taking his hand shaking it. With that Goku turned and put his hand on Gohan's head, "You've grown really strong, I'm really proud of you." Gohan sniffed, "Daddy." Hanabi looked at the three making there sentiments known, staying out of it herself.

Goku turned flying down to Vegeta, "Let's do this, but not here, I know a better spot." Vegeta grinned now that it was finally his turn, he had been waiting what he thought was quite patently, "Not yet." he said, deciding to show Goku up, he pointed at Hanabi who flew over, "Yes Vegeta?" Vegeta smiled hearing her reply brief but it still held respect for him, "I'm your master, and this is a rare opportunity for you to watch how the greatest warrior in the universe fights." Hanabi grinned, "I wouldn't miss it." she said, she had never seen Vegeta fight before, and knew it would be interesting in the vary least to see him against a warrior of his own Caliber. Goku looked like he was about to object but he looked at Hanabi's face and realized he wasn't going to be able to stop her from watching so he took off, "This way." Vegeta followed, "Wherever you want."

Hanabi was about to take off when she heard Krillen fly over saying, "Where are you going, Goku told us to retreat." Hanabi realized that he had missed the conversation, "No, he told 'you two' not to follow." she said to them taking off after Goku and Vegeta disappearing in a blaze of white energy on there trail.

Krillen looked at Gohan and they started flying away, "Let's get back to Master Roshi's Place." Said Krillen to Gohan, Gohan looked at Krillen, "I dunno, shouldn't we be fighting? Hanabi taught me that I shouldn't run away." Krillen frowned, "I know, I don't like it either, but we have no choice in the matter, lets do what your father says." Krillen suddenly smiled, "Besides, you and are a great team, don't you think?" Gohan suddenly smiled laughing, "YEAH!" Taking off after Krillen faster. They both knew however that they could fly away faster, but they really didn't want to leave so they both flew kind of slow.


	14. Memories of Training

Chapter 14: Memories of Training

Goku, Vegeta and Hanabi raced across the sky, three lines in the sky moving fast into the northeast, Hanabi didn't know exactly what to expect from the upcoming fight between Goku and Vegeta, but she wished she was fighting as well, it had been a long time sense she had actually sat and watched a fight from the sidelines. "Three years..." she muttered to herself thinking back on the Chuunin Exam that had taken place so many years ago, where she got too watch her Cousin Neji fight Naruto, she didn't remember it too well, it had been some years, but her father had said something to her at the time that had inspired her too triple her training from that time on, but what had really changed her, made her seek strength had happened when and after he was recovering from a battle where he had almost died, these events had helped shape her.

---

Three and a Half Years Ago.

---

Hanabi stood outside of the Hyuuga Manor. Most of the Village had taken damage from the multitude of large scale battles that had happened during the Chuunin Exam disaster. Though it was out in the open and exposed on almost all sides, it was where the clan held power, with all sides clear there guards could see all directions and see everything that went on for miles easily due to there bloodline.

Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan had left the village, abandoned everything in search of power and her cousin was on the team that had went to try too forcefully bring him back to the Village, a doomed effort that almost ended in disaster. Her Cousin Neji had almost died in the incident, and though she had never said it a lot, she felt a sort of bond with Neji, like he was closer to a brother in her mind. Her family in general had a cold relationship, the distantness her father consistently showed, the shy fleeting nature of her Older Sister and the absolute drive for self improvement of her Cousin had made the family in a way complete, she didn't know where she fit in, for the most part she was quiet, observant but caring. Hiashi had once said that Neji had more potential then her for the bloodline, but looking at Neji, how he fought, and the environment he was consistently immersed in, she could see how he would be the way he was.

She walked towards the Branch Family Quarters, it was a place she normally avoided, as the looks she got there where often filled with distrust and disdain, as the Retainer Princess to her older sister Hinata, she was looked down upon as if she was an oppressor by some. Due to the deadly Curse-Seal Technique that the Branch Family had that could destroy them in an instant at the Head Families will. Most of the details behind it didn't make much sense to her. Mainly they where there to serve, they didn't like it, and somehow she was in some way to blame.

"Hanabi-sama, what are you doing here?" She was asked coldly by a member of the Branch Family, an older man with an unusual bitterness in his stare. "I'm here to check on Neji-ni-san." she said respectfully, the mans eyes remained cold, "Vary well, 'princess' go in." he said, the coldness in his voice apparent, like her claiming any familiarity to her Cousin was like uttering venom in his presence. Hanabi walked in slowly, she could practically feel the ill will of the place towards her. She hated the place, she didn't understand why they felt this way about her, she wasn't responsible for there problems and there wasn't anything she was in a position to change that she was neglecting.

Hanabi entered the room where Neji was resting, it was one of the few rooms in the Manor with an actual bed instead of the Traditional Sleep Mats, due to his injury laying on a Mat would probably cause damage so he was currently bedridden, due to the fact he himself slept on a Sleep Mat as well, she knew he probably thought it was degrading to have to be stuck in this predicament.

Neji looked up from his bed and saw Hanabi enter his room, "Hanabi-sama." he said with the strained politeness taught to him by the Branch Family, "Why are you here?" he asked to her. Hanabi smiled at Neji, "I, I haven't had a lot of time too get too know you, so I thought I'd come by and help you change the bandages on your shoulder." Neji frowned, he had expected the Hyuuga Medical-Nin to do this, not Hanabi, "You really don't have too." Hanabi smiled at him walking over to the bed leaping onto it sitting down next to Neji, "I know, but you've been through a lot, and I've known of you for several years, but we have never got to talk." Neji turned his head looking at Hanabi grunting slightly in pain as he forced himself to sit upright with Hanabi helping him move to a sitting position, "What is there to talk about?" he asked, most of the subjects he knew where oppressive and gloomy, the sort of stuff that made one sit depressed about the state of there life, not the kind of thing you talked about with a younger cousin who has more rights then you, "I dunno, I remembered seeing you fight back in the Chuunin Exam, and I was worried when I heard you where injured fighting to bring the Uchiha back. I... wanted to say I'm glad your okay." She said to him beginning to unwrap the bandages around the shoulder, "Hanabi-sama..." He started to say, "Hanabi." Hanabi corrected, "You're my family." She smiled at him, "I just want to see you well again."

Neji's eyes widened slightly, a small shot of pain in his shoulder at the wound getting exposed to the air causing him to grit his teeth slightly, "You really think about these sort of things?" he asked her looking up over his shoulder which was now almost completely unwrapped of bandages, he saw her nod in response, "I know, there's a lot of bad blood between our family for some reason, but you haven't done anything wrong. I don't want to carry on a stupid meaningless grudge." His eyes turned to look at her, "I'm in the Branch Family, you're in the Head Family, I didn't have a choice but to be born into this, grudge." Hanabi looked sadly at Neji taking out the fresh bandages from a medical pack at her side, she started to wrap his shoulder slowly with the fresh bandages, "I'm tired of it." she said to Neji, "I didn't choose to be in the Head Family, I don't want to be anyones master. I just want to be free, to be able to do what I want to do sometimes."

Neji's expression changed to one of shock, as he looked at Hanabi, he was shocked more then anything that the seemingly most contented member of the Head Family would say such a thing, he knew what he thought about it, but he was at a total loss for words. "You're my family, I don't want to have a grudge that I don't even understand."

Neji's expression changed to a resigned smile, "Fair enough." he said to her as she continued the process of wrapping his shoulder, he looked at her, partly wondering how she felt caged by this, if it was just the grudge or if it was more, or if it was just her young age that kept her from being like most of the other Head Family.

Hanabi noticed the silence hanging between them after a minute, "You know, how did you get so strong?" Neji looked at her curiously, "I trained hard, I-" Hanabi frowned shaking her head, "No, I mean... Not that kind of strength, I mean..." Hanabi paused, Neji was now staring at her waiting for her to finish her sentence, one she was taking several seconds trying to think the rest up, "...Your Heart." she said after a long moment considering, it was the best way to consider it.

Neji sat there in silence _"My heart?"_ He thought to himself, _"She admires my strength of heart?"_ His expression warmed as he looked at her, "I don't know..." he said to her, "I just never give up, I refuse to accept defeat and I won't let anyone down if I can help it... I don't know why, I don't know how... It's just who I am now." he said to her thinking of someone else like that who had changed his own life.

Hanabi smiled at Neji, "Then I'll strive to be like you then." Neji looked at Hanabi, smiling at her, "You seem pretty strong already." he said to her as Hanabi finished tying the bandage around his shoulder, "I'm not satisfied, I want to be strong enough to make a difference." Neji looked at her, "Then when I'm recovered let's train some together sometime." Hanabi smiled at Neji with a beaming smile, "I'd like that." she said to him.

---

A short time later.

---

Hanabi was standing across from her father, panting holding a Kunai in her hand, "Hanabi, you seem really impassioned today, more then usual. Something happen?" Hanabi smiled at Her father, Hiashi as he asked her the question, "Yes, Neji's better, fully recovered." Hiashi frowned, "You think about that sort of thing?" Hanabi nodded to her father, "Yeah, he's family. I spoke too him a while, he's really great." Hiashi looked a bit confused, usually Hanabi avoided the branch family because of the fact that she could feel there dislike of her and Neji of all of them was considered one of the most embittered ones. "I'm going to go train with him today actually." Hiashi's expression turned to one of mild shock, though on his stern face it only showed with the raising of an eyebrow, "You actually got him to agree to train you?" she nodded smiling, "So, if it's okay, can I call this session early so I can train with him father?" she asked. Hiashi nodded to her, "You may, but if he is too busy come back here to train with me." Hanabi nodded, "Yes father, thank you father." she said to him running off leaping over the training grounds wall towards

Hiashi looked up at the sky, _"She trains so hard, and loves what she does, she's also good with the clan. I wish Hinata was more like her."_ he thought to himself, frowning knowing that the thought probably wasn't a good thing, Hinata after all was supposed to inherit the clan, she was his first born child. He only wished she was as good at influencing others as Hanabi. _"It's probably my fault. She tries, but she doesn't even like the training like Hanabi does."_ his thoughts shifted elsewhere.

Hanabi ran quickly towards Team Gai's training ground, it was the training ground of Neji's Four Man Cell, and Gai was probably one of the few Jounin who had taken so much time in all the training grounds that it was deemed more efficient too give him one. Hanabi pondered for a second, she had never seen Neji train before save for watching him occasionally practice his Byakugan around the Manor. As she ran she saw the forest area give way to the Village as she hopped easily onto one of the walls springing off of it onto the roofs running straight towards the training grounds atop the buildings, it was the quickest route and because the village consisted mostly of Ninja, the construction of sturdy roofs that could be ran on was the most common practice.

As she ran the buildings got farther apart as she reached the training grounds, running passed several mutually shared training grounds until she heard peculiar yelling and shouting, "FULL POWER!" She heard a deep over enthused guys voices, "YES GAI-SENSEI!" She heard a younger equally enthusiastic voice shout followed by the sound of splintering rocks. "COME ON YOU TWO, DON'T FALL BEHIND." Shouted the deeper voiced one, then a girl's voice came up as she got closer, the one speaking having her hair in buns, "Come on... we've broken ninety rocks already." The younger one who she could now see having a bob haircut and round eyes filled with fire and dressed in an effective and rather stylish green jumpsuit with clashing and styling looking leg warmers and some great looking hand wraps. Finally she heard the voice of the person she was looking for, "It's no use Tenten, when they get something in there mind they won't stop." The girl let out an exaggerated sigh taking out a metal staff from seemingly nowhere and spin doing a heavy strike smashing a large rather solid looking rock in half.

Hanabi leaped from the roof of the building she was on spinning in the air twice landing in the training ground, everything instantly went quiet. She looked at the four before her, from what she heard, the Big Guy in green was there sensei Maito Gai, the girl who looked exhausted by was somehow surviving was Tenten, and there was her Cousin Neji, she didn't know who the younger one was.

Neji looked around he had already split his hundred rocks with his palm thrusts, but turned his head in time to see Hanabi leap from the top of the building landing on her feet in the training grounds, everyone else noticed too, everything had gone silent, something that usually only happened when Gai and Lee weren't in the training grounds. After several seconds of silence he heard Gai speak, "Hey, girl, what are you doing here? This is the training ground for my team." His voice was warm towards the girl. He saw Hanabi pause for a second and he thought he could see a bit of the hesitation that Hinata was well known for, but instead of stammering to reply she remained silent a few seconds and then said, "I'm here to train." Neji frowned slightly at her looking thoughtful.

Gai looked at the young girl on the training grounds before him requesting training, she was pretty young, "You're here to train?" Gai said looking thoughtful, "I'm not one of the Jounin who teaches at the Academy. You sure you're at the right training ground?" he asked, kids normally avoided his training because it was too hardcore, and a young girl seemed the least likely to show up requesting training. "I'm not a student at the Academy, I'm actually here to train with Neji." she said to Gai who looked closely squinting so he could better see her face in the Evening Sun, he noticed then that her eyes where completely white like Neji's meaning she was part of the clan, he turned to look at Neji.

Neji gave a slightly resigned smile remembering that he did say he'd train with her when he got better, "She's my younger cousin, I told her I'd help her with her training when my shoulder healed." he said to Gai who in turn nodded thoughtfully, he didn't even try to guess what his Sensei was thinking as his mind was as alien as his training regimen.

Gai looked at Hanabi, then he looked back at Lee, then he looked at Ten Ten, then back at Lee, "Lee, come here a moment." Hanabi looked as the smaller bob haired one walked over to Gai, "Yes Gai-Sensei?" he said, Gai looking around like he was whispering classified information, leaning in towards Lee putting his hand up between his mouth and her and Neji so the couldn't read his lips while he whispered, "What do you think? I mean we need to focus on our training, but Neji having a guest is rare." Lee's eyes sparkled as he whispered in return, "I've never seen him relate to his family, We must train her, it's our responsibility as good team mates and friends to Neji!" Gai smiled at Lee, "Lee..." Lee smiled in response his eyes sparkling, "Gai-sensei." "Lee." "Gai-Sensei." "Lee." "Gai-Sensei..." "...Lee..." "...Gai-Sensei..." Tenten then muttered, "God..."

Hanabi and Neji both where staring at Lee and Guy, though they couldn't read there lips, they where both whispering loud enough to be overheard in a crowd so they didn't miss a word. They both turned in unison Gai nodding at Neji, "It's settled then, we will allow your Cousin to train with us!" Neji's expression went sort of dry, "I only wanted a bit of time so I-" He was cut off by Lee suddenly, "Yes, the burning passion of youth in your cousin must be kindled!" Neji looked resigned, "Welcome to our training." said Tenten, obviously glad to see another person to help take the extra slack of Gai's training with.

Hanabi smiled looking between the four of them, this had not gone as she had planned, she had only meant to wait tell they where done training then train some with Neji, now she was made there honorary student, "U-uhh. Okay." she said, blinking a few times, "Where do I start?" suddenly silence ensued again.

"Neji." started Gai, looking at him, "How strong is she?" he asked, it was Neji's turn to frown in thought as he looked at Hanabi, he rightly didn't know, he'd never seen her train much, she was always busy training with Hiashi, he then remembered something, "She's strong enough to reliably beat Hinata in a fight." He looked at her, Hanabi didn't say anything, she didn't want to embarrass her older sister, but it was true, so she wouldn't deny it either.

Gai grinned "Okay! So she can handle the regular training." Tenten looked worried, "But isn't that a bit much starting out?" Gai shook his head, "Tenten, can't you see her burning youth passion? Running all the way here to seek training? She can take it." Hanabi looked confused, usually these questions where directed at the person it was about, not everyone except the person in question. Hanabi however saw an opportunity to make a good impression on the two, and she said six words that would make her life quite painful, "Don't worry, I can take it!" Gai almost cheered out loud at that declaration.

And so a painful day happened, that consisted of smashing rocks, training with weights and more then once of getting trampled, though Gai and Lee seemed strange to her as she trained, they really grew on her, they where both so free, so happy and optimistic, like there was nothing in the world that could destroy them. Though they where overwhelming, she also found it strangely comforting to be around.

---

A week later.

---

Hanabi stood in the Hyuuga training ground across from her father, it had taken him a surprisingly short amount of time to figure out that she had increased her training on her own. "Hanabi, you seem tired, what have you been up too?" He asked, the way he asked was less of a question and more of a 'come clean with me' sort of remark, Hanabi smiled at her father, "When Neji was recuperating I tried to help him recover and he offered to help me train." Hiashi looked at her thoughtfully, "The Hyuuga Style isn't that exerting to use except for the special techniques, is he teaching you any of those yet?" Hiashi despite his coldness did care deeply about his daughter, "No... well. How do I put it, when I went to the training ground his team was there too and his teacher, Gai, decided I was to join the whole teams training. Hiashi frowned deeply, he remembered that embarrassment of a man from a Jounin Meeting he had attended, but he couldn't scoff at his skills, but this was troubling, "Just don't pick up any strange habits..." he said to Hanabi who looked at him with a slightly confused look. "But this is enough training for today, I have business with the elders, regarding Hinata." Hanabi looked confused and asked, "I thought you didn't do much with her." Hiashi glared slightly and then forced the glare off of his face, he didn't want too admit that after the Chuunin Exam, and what had happened with Neji that he himself had realized what he had done was wrong, it was the clan leaders place to never be wrong, "She needs some training as well, she will some day have to lead the clan." He said, dodging the question, to his relief Hanabi didn't chase the line of questioning, Hiashi then turned and left the training ground.

Hanabi turned walking away from the training ground herself.

---

A few hours later Hanabi stood outside of Team Gai's training grounds again, she walked forward, for the first time in a while Gai and Lee weren't present but Neji and Tenten where present, Neji meditating or practicing his Byakugan, either was possible. Tenten was throwing Kunai, Shuriken and other sharp weapons around at Targets set recklessly close to Neji's head.

"Neji-ni, I wanted to ask if we could train a bit." she asked Neji who opened his eyes standing to his feet walking over to her, "Okay." he responded, "I haven't seen how skilled you are with our clan's techniques yet. I need to see how good you are with the Byakugan and Jyuukin before I will know where to start."

Hanabi nodded to Neji looking thoughtful, "So a fight then, only using Hyuuga Technique, to see my skills." she asked Neji who's eyebrow had visibly raised, "I was going too have you just perform all the skills you know, but this may give me better insight. The Normal Sparing Rules then." He said to her, Hanabi nodding.

Tenten looked between the two, "Isn't your techniques too dangerous too do on each other, I mean you are attacking each others organs." she said looking at the two, "That's why we're fighting using the Normal Sparing Rules." Hanabi said, "You can't tell if someone's hit or missed if they just tap the spot so we put a tiny bit of loose chakra into the chakra point, it stings but doesn't damage the point or shut down the chakra flow." Neji nodded, thinking that as good of an explanation as any he'd heard so far.

The two walked under the shadow of the trees that had the target getting into exactly matching fighting stances, the Jyuukin combat stance, one palm at the side pulled back, the other forward for deflection and quick strikes, with a strong emphasis on footing.

Hanabi moved forward slowly towards Neji and he did the same inching forward in there stances her aiming her palm slightly upwards and Neji aiming down a bit do too hight difference, the low stance removed high advantages that, with this style, Hanabi would have. Neji himself noted that her stance was flawless, and identical to his own.

Hanabi closed her eyes slightly, focusing her chakra to her eyes, it was slower without the seals, but she was going all out too show Neji the limit of her skills. "Byakugan." she said, the Veins around her eyes enlarging pumping blood too and from the eyes faster the eyes getting an appearance like cracked marble.

Neji seeing this smiled closing his eyes eyes a moment focusing his chakra then opening his eyes, "Byakugan." he said, he had done it quicker then her and more easily, but she had still done it, and now with his Byakugan active he could see her flow of chakra and that her eyes where fully activated, a lot of Hyuuga, Hinata included where not able to fully activate the Byakugan without seals and a lot of extra focus.

The two suddenly moved in close to each other shooting palm thrusts and jabs at each others Chakra Points and each and every one of there blows where being completely deflected by the other's skill, as expected in Neji's mind considering her training with Hiashi, but she was spending a bit too much Chakra on the defense and would burn out from this a little faster then him. Hanabi suddenly spun leaping in spinning, "Kaiten!" she said suddenly a small orb of energy flying from her, Neji seeing it didn't try to stay close or counter it, he opted for simply leaping back a few feet and letting the energy swirl dissipate before he closed the distance again.

This went on a while longer before Hanabi pulled back both of her palms focusing her energy into them shooting them into Neji's arms sending a wave of Chakra that drove him back sending his arms reeling to his sides as she leaped in and tried to take advantage of the opportunity she saw, Neji smiled, to himself as she drew in closer, and closer, before he focused his own energy spinning, "Kaiten." he said, Hanabi's eyes going wide her trying to move back but having closed too much distance the orb of Energy from Neji hitting her sending her flying back crashing into a tree, Hanabi gritted her teeth as she hit the tree, Neji had held back on the Kaiten, he had enough energy to easily put her through the tree and the really thick one behind that.

Hanabi leaped to her feet running at Neji in an almost reckless charge striking twice at his arms with two pokes her getting lucky and hitting Two Tenketsu, Neji feeling the warmth in his arm, he spun back aiming his other arm at her still backing focusing causing enough chakra to go around the two Tenketsu that where blocked.

To Tenten the duel looked like it was full contact as they struck and there expressions when they hit each other still held pain in them, so she wasn't convinced that they weren't going full contact. As this was happening Tenten's train of thought was interrupted, "Tenten, why is Hanabi and Neji fighting?" Tenten turned her head seeing Lee, "Lee?!" she said shocked, she hadn't even noticed him arrive, "Well, he wants to see how good she's got with her Hyuuga Techniques." Lee nodded, "I see. We shou-" He was interrupted by Tenten shaking her head, "She wants to learn from him." Lee nodded totally understanding now, this wasn't a fight, it was family time, like when he had his personal training time with Gai, "I see, then I shall support him by training with you." Tenten's expression fell visibly, it wasn't that she didn't like training with Lee, but his training was hard, and this was the first break she'd had in a week from hell training... she was going to refuse... she knew what she was going to say... "Alright, let's train." and she blew it.

Hanabi was closing in pressing hard on Neji with her attacks moving in shooting attacks here and there at Neji's Chakra points which he would deflect, Hanabii then decided to end the battle and backed Neji and herself between two trees that wouldn't allow Neji room to dodge her, she started poking with one arm at his defense and then shot a palm forward towards Neji's chest.

Neji moved to back away from the strike when suddenly he realized Hanabi had backed them into a space he couldn't retreat from, he saw the tree when they went there, but he hadn't considered her changing style and managing to drive him back a bit, but this was her skills limit, she had a lot of chakra left, more then he had anticipated she would have at this stage which meant she was cycling the chakra from her whole body and keeping her flow evened out, he lowered his stance, "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)" He said suddenly moving fast striking Hanabi twice fast.

This time Hanabi moved back but her back was too a tree, two hits connecting, then four, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, then finally sixty-four strikes, every single one connecting Hanabi dropping down loosing strength in her leg, the stinging quite vivid to her, but, her chakra was still flowing, she was still awake, Neji had held the technique back, but her energy felt like it was slightly burning in there pathways, she stood.

"I know the limit of your abilities." he said to her, His expression was harsh looking do to the Byakugan, her own having shut off at her energy being bombarded, she looked at him, "Then we can train!" she said happily standing, "I saw you use that technique against Naruto in the Chuunin Exams, what is it?" she asked him.

Neji smiled inwardly at the questions and her remembering it's first use, "It's a technique that is mainly distributed and shared between the Royal Head Family and the Clan Elders, I saw it done once long ago and figured out how it worked. I'll teach you." he said to her, figuring it was as good of place as any to start.

From that time on Hanabi's life became training with no free time, Breakfast was done when she awoke before her and Hiashi trained, she trained the entire morning into the noon, her lunch was a healthy snack then training with Gai's team, and dinner was a healthy and rather tasteless food pill followed by training tell it was time for her to go to bed with Neji.

---

Almost a Year Later

---

Hanabi stood across from Hinata, it had come time for the two of them too fight in front of there father to gauge there skills, Hinata, as Hanabi knew had been training with a team had been going on missions and had field experience, she herself didn't have that, but she had been training with people who where at the pinnacle of there respective arts. Gai and Lee, masters of Hard Body Technique they gave her teachings and made her enduring and able to fight even should she loose the ability to inflict damage with her Jyuukin. Tenten master of many weapons taught who had helped her hone her Kunai Skills to the best she ever had them, taught her how to toss and maintain aim while moving and had even started teaching her how to wield a Bo Staff and lastly Neji, Genius of her Clan's techniques her cousin, and her friend who had taught her more about the Advanced Part of her Bloodline then even her father probably could.

Hinata looked somewhat worried as she stepped forward, Hanabi looked like she was getting more pumped by the second, she herself wasn't sure she wanted to do this, but she had been training hard, learning from Kurenai her Jounin Instructor and being Inspired by her Team Mate, the Feral Kiba, and the Mysterious Insect User, Shino whom frankly was more mysterious the longer you got to know him and being inspired by Naruto.

Hanabi noticed as Hinata stood there thinking she started to blush a bit, "Sister, focus." she said, which snapped Hinata back to attention, "Y-Yes." Hanabi twitched slightly hearing her, without farther prompting needed Hanabi shuffled easily into her stance activating her Byakugan without Hand Seals.

Hinata saw her get into her stance and her Byakugan activate she slightly gulped to herself, _"I can do this."_ she thought to herself making a fast few seals, "Byakugan." she said out loud her eyes activating she looked at Hanabi looking for a weakness like the one she had seen the last time they had fought, she hadn't known it as a weakness at the time, but now she knew, this time however it was gone, her stance was solid as an oak tree and her arms where loose, ready to strike.

Hanabi wasn't one to wait, she wanted too be the first one to throw the strikes, sure one could have argued that it let ones deck be known early, but it also allowed her to set the grounds of the fight, and her fight with Hinata was almost symbolic to her, "Father, what are the rules of this fight?" she asked, sense Hiashi was acting as judge over it, "Part Contact." he said to her, a nod being her reply.

Part Contact was in essence full contact except for when it came to sensitive spots like the Chakra Points around the organs or on the chest area.

Hanabi centered her stance a bit bowing to Hinata who in return did the same sparing bow and they went back into there fighting stance. Hinata could see Hanabi's expression she knew her sister wasn't going to wait or play defensive, Hanabi had always been the aggressive one of the two of them, always grabbing for what she wanted. Hiashi raised his arm up into the end, them both getting into position, "Begin!" he said chopping his arm downward stepping off of the mat.

Hanabi charged towards Hinata on the Tatame Dojo flooring leaping towards Hinata instantly closing the space, she however made sure that her leap forward didn't allow her to be caught in the air by Hinata. Her striking a blow at her sisters head with her palm, Hinata moved her hand brushing the blow aside slipping to Hanabi's side shooting a palm thrust at her chest that she in turn rolled away from avoiding contact with by tossing herself to the side landing on her side in a Martial Art style landing that Lee had taught her to reduce the force of impact with the ground, she was grinning ear to ear.

Hinata suddenly moved forward too try to get Hanabi with a fast palm while she was down, Hanabi laying there in a half moon position. Hinata moved forward too shoot her palm thrust down into Hanabi's chest, but Hanabi's right leg shot out catching her left leg as she stepped forward forcing her stance to go wide as she almost tumbled forward. Hinata in response changed her center of gravity so that if she would come down she'd fall palm first into Hanabi. Hanabi however blocked her down coming left palm with her own left hand pushing it to the outside causing her too fall shoulder first into her. Hanabi moved to put her into a choke by wrapping her legs around her sister and grabbing to bar her neck with her arm but Hinata made a hand seal and a moment later the Hinata in Hanabi's arm burst into smoke, in it's place one of the training bags that where in the corner of the Dojo.

Hanabi blinked honestly not expecting that, she however with her Byakugan saw Hinata was above her charging to make another hit at her, she crossed her arm at her head level as Hinata moved in stopping short of her head shooting another palm thrust down before she could get up. Hanabi blocked her palm by pushing her wrist so her palm thrust hit above her head into the mat, her spinning herself around on her back kicking herself into a back roll off of Hinata's shoulder sending Hinata flying back and herself rolling the opposite way. A moment later Hanabi was on her feet.

Hiashi frowned, he didn't recognize that groundwork at all, Neji never used such techniques and he certainly didn't know anyone who'd teach Hanabi or who would even know the techniques to teach at all, a moment later he remembered that she was learning from Neji after all and his team was the one with that busybody Gai who was a master at all sorts of conventional close combat techniques.

Hinata however did not understand where Hanabi had picked that up, she however remained focused on the fight, but Hanabi's style had changed a bit and the techniques she had thought up that could beat her sister before somehow weren't cutting it this time around, Hinata moved forward now more slowly and carefully, Hanabi's last counter had almost got her into a classic choke hold, and would have lost her the match had she not managed to use Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique). She moved in extending her stance shooting three jabs at Hanabi who blocked them, she frowned noticing Hanabi's fists where closed.

Hanabi saw Hinata come over more carefully staying in a more balanced stance so as not to be countered, suddenly three blinding quick attacks came towards her Tenketsu which she blocked with her forearms moving them so her sisters fingers missed the Tenketsu, now, most people would think that driving down on the fingers would be a good idea, but all Hyuuga have hardness of hand and finger enough to punch a hole through a solid peace of wood so Hanabi instead of pressing down on her fingers tried too push her arms wide. Hanabi then hopped back to the training wall grabbing two Kunai off of the wall, both of the small Ninja Blades where completely dull with rounded edge and no point so that they wouldn't be lethal in practice, she tossed one to Hinata.

Hinata saw Hanabi spin away from her grabbing the practice Kunai tossing one to her, now one would normally underestimate Hinata's ability to use one, but in the Academy mastering the vary symbol weapon of Konoha's Ninja was stuff that was drilled into you from the moment you where judged old enough to not hurt yourself with it, five years old in Konoha, ironically the day you're administered into the Ninja Academy, Years of training Hinata assumed Hanabi didn't have.

Hiashi himself knew this for a fact and allowed himself a smirk, he had taught Hanabi how to use a Kunai himself, and had spent long weeks teaching her how to use the ranged aspect of the Kunai with her Byakugan.

Hinata and Hanabi both charged each other this time throwing several slashes at each other with the dulled Kunai, everyone present wouldn't miss if one got a blow that would count on the other, after all there clan was famous for there eyes. Hanabi blocked a low strike throwing an uppercut at Hinata's face with the blade which Hinata deftly avoided stabbing at Hanabi's gut which she in turn rolled out of the way of. The match was taking a while both of them trying to best the other's Kunai techniques, Hanabi suddenly slashed in with her Kunai but Hinata moved shooting her hand out palm thrusting the Kunai in Hanabi's hand sending it flying out of her hand bending it as it was sent flying away.

Hanabi's eyes widened in shock as the palm thrust took away her knife, and Hinata struck with her own, Hanabi suddenly realized she had nothing to block with and rolled forward into Hinata's knee's unprofessionally causing them both to come tumbling to the ground this time was different as Hinata had the Knife.

Hinata knew her advantage and focused, rolling back kicking Hanabi in the face, Hanabi had left herself open for that knowing that a kick to the face wouldn't out her like a Knife to the side would.

Hanabi was knocked back and her entire world spinning for a half second, managed too focus and keep her Byakugan active and saw Hinata coming towards her with the knife, she then remembered something as she rolled forward shooting her hand up letting out a sudden burst of air from her lungs shouting out a "HIYAH!" as she lunged into Hinata's face.

Hinata was caught totally by surprise but swung the knife to intercept her charging sister, but suddenly Hanabi stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to her left side pressing her palm to her chest... she blinked, in a split second she went from the advantage of having the Kunai to Hanabi putting her palm to her side denoting a lethal blast to the heart.

Hanabi stepped backward a step from Hinata turned to face her and they both bowed to each other, her tasting a strange coppery taste in her mouth, her reaching up and seeing that the kick to her face had cut the inside of her lip slightly.

Hiashi frowned looking at the two of them, none of them had used any techniques and Hinata's field tested skills proved worse then her sister who didn't even have the right to be on the field, he glared coldly at the two of them, "Your skills are still as pathetic as usual I see..." he then looked at Hanabi, "...and your techniques where clumsy and cumbersome. I expected better from you." He remained staring at them coldly, he was demanding an explanation from them for there embarrassing display.

Hinata gulped tears welling in her eyes, she had tried so hard, "I... I... Uhh..." she started her hands shaking slightly, she closed her eyes forcing herself to smile, "Y-Y-Yes father, I will t-try harder." she said.

Hanabi stared at the display her father calling her clumsy and cumbersome and how he'd expected better, but Hanabi didn't understand how she could have done better, Hinata was quite strong and accomplished Ninja she was sure probably could beat Tenten ten out of ten fights, "Father don't you think that's a little unfair?" she asked, "Be silent Hanabi, that is for me too judge." he said to them.

Hinata seeing Hanabi was about to get into trouble spoke up, "I'll try harder, I promise, I'm sorry for being a failure." she said forcing herself to keep her smile.

Hanabi's eyes where wide with horror as Hinata said these words with a sickening fake smile, but Hiashi seemed to accept it and simply turned and left.

Hanabi went over to her sister, "Sister you..." Hinata was crying she saw, "You shouldn't have said that, you're not a Failure." she said to her, Hinata got to her feet running out of the room as fast as she could lest Hanabi see her break down. "Hinata..." Hanabi said sitting looking behind her sister. She knew there was no catching her, she was a Ninja, she knew how to disappear, all ninja did. But she'd be there for her.

Hanabi left the room and started walking to Team Gai's training ground, it was evening and the sky was gray in color, almost like it was about to rain, Hanabi noting the irony of the weather being bad when the mood was. But that was part of the magic of her village, when the mood was bad, so was the weather, most people took it for granted, she took it as a sign that the vary spirit of fire in Konoha was sad when Konoha was.

Hanabi walked to the training ground and started punching on the Log that she saw Lee punch on easily over nine thousand times.

---

Neji came to the training grounds, it wasn't a vary good day, Lee was getting a routine check up with the Doctors to make sure his injuries that he had got when he was in the Chuunin Exams where okay, and Gai was with him, probably more concerned with Lee's Checkup then Lee was and Tenten was learning weapons with her Father at the Weapon Shop.

He turned the corner into the training grounds and saw Hanabi punching Lee's log over and over again and over again her knuckles where bleeding pretty badly, "Hanabi-sama, stop that!" he ordered her.

Hanabi was punching the log over and over, her dark mood seething into her strikes, her wanting to hit her father for her sisters treatment, she threw a punch a shot of pain entering her fist, a good pain, she wanted to punch her sister for that fake smile, she punched again, more pain entering her other fist, and she wanted to punch herself for allowing Hinata to just run like that, she was broken out of her thoughts by Neji's Voice.

Instantly her perspective slowed and she felt like her fists where on fire she turned, "N-Neji-nii?" she said looking at him. Neji was frowning, but unlike Hiashi's frown it was a worried one, she then looked down at her hands and saw blood was pouring down her fingers and dripping onto the ground, the cloth from the punching tie around the tree had chunks of cloth stuck to her fist and there where even a few splinters in her knuckles, "Heh-heh, I-I guess I lost track of myself..." she said trying to laugh, but frowning instantly.

Neji looked worriedly at Hanabi, she was normally full of life and joy, but something was wrong, he didn't need his famed eyes to see that, her hands where bleeding, she was trying to laugh it off, but the biggest sign he could read was that she was stuttering, something he noticed she never did before. Neji reached into his belt pouch grabbing some bandages sitting down leaning on one of the trees, "Hanabi, come here." he said, dispensing with the Honorific. Hanabi came over and sat down next to Neji, "What happened?" he asked her.

Hanabi looked at Neji, "M-me and Hinata where f-" she was cut off by Neji pinching her hand hard, "OWE! What was that for?" she asked as he started pulling the cloth remnants and splinters out of her right hand, "Hyuuga Hanabi doesn't stutter." He said to her, her eyes widened slightly when she realized, "Y-yeah." she muttered, "What was that?" he asked, "Nothing." Neji smiled wrapping her hand now with Bandages, "What happened?" he asked her again, she smiled in return half heartedly, "Me and Hinata sparred to day in front of father... he called us both pathetic and verbally disregarded everything she did... but that's not what bothered me." she said to Neji, "It's when Hinata-nii forced herself to smile, and apologized for being a failure, she's not one... but she lets herself think she is... It pisses me off, I want to help but I don't know how..."

Neji frowned looking sadly at Hanabi, he himself had a bad way dealt to him but his uncle Hiashi had helped straighten that out but it was more the acts of Naruto that had corrected him. Naruto had made it clear that he wasn't the only one in pain, the only one caged and that anyone had great potential and now here he sat looking at the vary princess of the Hyuuga Family that he had scoffed at not more then a year ago for having an easy lucky life, feeling sorry for her position. The irony kind of hit him, but, that wasn't anything new, every time he turned around sense that Chuunin Exam irony tended to throw things at him. "Your other hand?" Hanabi looked down, seeing her one hand he had finished wrapping, she nodded, "Sure..."

Neji looked at Hanabi, she was depressed and she didn't know what to do, he took her hand cleaning the wounds she had inflicted on them and started wrapping her hands, he wondered what he could do too bring her spirits up... he frowned he couldn't think of anything, he finished wrapping her hands in silence, he silently noticed that if she kept punching like that her hands would look like Lee's, he suddenly furrowed his brow and idea forming in his head, "Hanabi-sama, could you remain here and practice for a bit? I have some stuff I forgot to do." he said to her adding the Honorific, trying to make it seem more business then pleasure, "Yeah, sure." she said looking at the tree which had a lot of her blood covering it and back at her stinging hands. Neji departed leaving Hanabi to think.

---

Tenten was sitting outside a new metal Bo Staff she had just finished crafting on her shoulder when Neji appeared next to her, "Neji-kun." she said, turning her head looking at him, "Have you seen Lee? They are not at the Hospital." Tenten nodded to Neji, "Yeah they where headed to there place to celebrate a good Doctor's Report." she said to him, "What's going on?", Neji looked at Tenten, "Hanabi's at the training area, she's really depressed, she skinned up her hands beating on a tree." Tenten's eyes widened, "What happened?" she asked shocked, "Her family had a major fight, and she's taking it really hard." he said, his tone making it sound like he agreed with her, "So you are looking for Lee to cheer her up?" Neji nodded, "I'm not that good at that sort of thing. I asked her to wait at the training area. I should get back to looking." Tenten nodded, "Yeah." with that Neji was off again.

---

Tenten arrived at the training ground and saw Hanabi sitting there, by the time she had arrived it was raining, "Neji you baka, you asked her to wait before a rainstorm?" she muttered.

Hanabi was sitting there rain pouring down on her, she didn't mind though, the rain always was nice to her, she was leaned back looking at the vivid green grasses and the red of her blood on the tree she had been hitting, in the rain Konoha had a Certain Beauty that she had to admire, as she was sitting she noticed the rain was no longer falling on her head, she turned her head and saw Tenten standing next to her holding a wooden umbrella over there heads, "Tenten-san?" she asked, looking at the older girl who had been a lot of help and fun.

Tenten looked seeing Hanabi, some of the funk had lifted off of her, but she still seemed out of it, she was soaked head to toe but she didn't seem to mind it, "So, what's on your mind?" she said awkwardly, "I'm sorry about what's going on at your home, I really am." she said.

Hanabi laughed coldly, "Don't mention it..." she said drolly like she really meant 'Don't mention it again ever.', "Thanks for your concern though, and thank you for the lessons you've been giving me on the use of Kunai and Bo Staff." Tenten smiled at Hanabi, "Glad I could help you."

---

Neji arrived outside of Gai and Lee's place, he knew the only time they where ever here was when it was raining, and that wasn't reliable or when they where sleeping, Neji walked over to the door and knocked a few times.

Lee was inside doing some push ups in the living room, Gai was in the living room pumping iron, sweat beaded dramatically down his face. Hearing a tap at the door Lee walked over, "Who's there?" … "Neji." he heard a moment later, he opened the door, "Neji-kun, come in." he said inviting him in.

Neji entered the place and looked around, the place was a lot less creepy then he had imagined there place would be, the main room was a large wooden room with some training stuff, some weights a kitchen with a two person table and a small hall leading to there bedrooms and the bath and shower room which he could see from the hall had there beds and some training equipment, the place wasn't as overwhelming is it's denizens.

"Neji, what brings you here?" asked Lee, "You normally avoid visiting." he didn't think anything of it, Neji wasn't the visiting sort, something Ten Ten would probably disagree with him on.

Neji looked at Lee, "I was at the training grounds today and Hanabi was there..." Neji was silently mulling over how to word it, coming up and saying 'I have distant family problems, can you cheer my cousin up.' wouldn't help. Lee met Neji's gaze, "Was there something wrong?" he asked, "Yeah." said Neji, "She's been beating herself bloody over what happened today at the Manor." he said coldly, "A family fight, I am not sure what to do." he said.

Lee looked at Neji, he was trying to cheer a family member up and didn't know how. This was strange, he himself frowned, he didn't really know what to do either, he could just go over and start chattering, it wouldn't really help, "I really don't know what to do about this..." he said to Neji, "I don't think I've ever helped cheer someone up who's had a family fight."

Gai was laying on his back on a weight bench pressing easily five hundred pounds, he was on his Nine-Hundred-Ninetieth repetition when he heard what was going on and sat up setting his weight bar down, "You need to cheer her up?" he asked sitting looking at Neji, he for once was dressed in blue jeans and was shirtless.

Neji looked over seeing Gai in something but his trademark outfit, "Yes." he said, slowly, "Youth is such a beautiful time! But some times you need a man to handle it!" Gai said walking too the door opening it and walking out shirtless heading towards the training ground without even putting on his shoes. Neji stared at the door and looked out and saw that it had started raining sense he had come.

Lee froze suddenly realizing that Gai was going out shirtless and shoeless in a rainstorm, he'd catch a cold for sure, Lee ran into Gai's room grabbing his Jounin Jacket and his Ninja Sandals, his headband and his wallet and ran out after Gai, "GAI-SENSEI!"

Gai was walking towards the training ground when he heard Lee behind him, "Lee." he said turning giving a proud smile to his protégé "What is it Lee?" he asked. "You forgot your stuff!" Lee said handing him his Jacket which Gai Slung over his bare top half. Lee handed Gai the Sandals the headband and his Wallet, Gai put the headband on around his neck tyeing it loosely and put on his sandals and took his small leather wallet putting it in his back left pocket, "Thanks Lee, I'd be in a bind without you, now go entertain our guest!" Lee smiled at this, "Yes Gai-Sensei." Gai smiled, now that his sandals where on he could go full, power to the training ground, "BURNING YOUTH POWER!!!" he shouted running off.

Lee returned too his house and looked around and saw Neji standing right where he had left him, "Have a seat." he said to Neji who nodded. "OH NO, GAI'S LUCKY GREEN JUMPSUIT! I GOTTA-" Neji just shook his head, "It's for the best." Lee looked worried, "But-" Neji just shook his head, "Your right, I should have faith in Gai Sensei!" Neji just sighed, Lee had missed the point.

---

Gai walked over too the Training Ground and saw Tenten and Hanabi sitting under Tenten's Umbrella, they where both dead silent as the rain beat down around them, "Tenten, Hanabi." he said behind them.

Hanabi turned up her head and half heartedly smiled at Gai, "Thanks." she said to him, she knew why he was here, Tenten came and tried to comfort her, and now Gai was, Neji was trying to look like he was busy, it was really amusing her in a way, "Can we talk for a bit?" she heard Gai ask, she smiled and nodded in response, "Sure."

Tenten smiled, "Hey, you keep the umbrella, and keep yourself dry you two, my father's probably worried about me being out in this." she said, reaching into her bag pulling out a second umbrella, one rule Tenten had was that if it was useful, carry more then one of them.

Hanabi was about to ask why she had two umbrellas but looked up into the wooden umbrella and saw a bunch of Senbon Needles held in little holds up in the umbrella that would shoot every which way if the umbrella was twirled with enough force, "Thanks, I'll return this too you next time we train." she said to her.

Hanabi looked at Gai, "So, you want to talk?" she asked him standing walking over next to him holding the umbrella offering it to him, Gai reached down and took the umbrella holding it up so that it covered both him and her.

Gai looked at the tree, "I haven't seen that much blood on a punching tree sense I was a kid." he said to her, which was true, considering Lee's hands where super calloused by the time he had found him, "What made you so mad?" he asked her.

Hanabi looked at Gai and frowned slightly before looking on ahead, she then went on to explain what had happened and how the fight went so that he'd clearly see what happened.

Gai smiled at her and asked her, "What are you going to do about it then?" looking at Hanabi's white eyes with his own black ones, "Huh?" She asked, "Well, it's gone bad and you feel things are in your hands, it's times like this where you gotta decide what you're gonna do." he said to her, "You have the Power of Youth!"

Hanabi smiled, suddenly understanding a bit about what Gai was talking about, The Power of Youth was a lot of time to work with and her full life ahead of her, he was absolutely right, "Well, I'm going to prove my father wrong, I'm going to keep getting stronger and stronger so that if Hinata can even stand in a fight to me it will be a testament to her skill, Every day I will strive to be better!"

Gai smiled at her, "That's burning youth passion." he said to her, "We'll help you train up and get stronger!" She was at just the right moment, he had inspired her, he realized and that now she had resolved to become stronger, "Hey, lets go have some Barbecue and plan out some of your training, and lets get some take out for your sister too." Gai said to her.

Hanabi smiled, "Yes!" she said, smiling, her day had just been totally salvaged, she hadn't really respected Gai before, the obnoxious guy in green who always kept himself going at a hectic pace like he'd die if he slowed down, but now that she understood what drove him a bit better deep down she respected him, and was glad to call him a friend.

---

Present Time

---

Hanabi smiled as she remembered the past as she flew behind Goku and Vegeta, she had trained so hard back then and had trained like hell before the time for her exam had come. It still pissed her off when she thought back to Hinata saying she was a Failure and made her grit her teeth remembering that, it made her remember her drive to get stronger, and her speed increased as she drew closer to Vegeta and Goku.

Vegeta looked back and saw Hanabi smirking about something, _"Hmm, she already seems re-energized, she recovers pretty fast at least."_ He thought to himself as he flew onwards behind Goku as they went deeper into the desert areas.


End file.
